By Reason of Insanity
by Bellatrix-Lestrange527
Summary: A war is coming. People are dying. Sirius is dead, killed by his deranged cousin. What happens when Harry comes face to face with his Godfather's killer, Bellatrix Lestrange? Will he get his revenge or will unexpected circumstances alter his path? HPBL
1. The Beginning

**By Reason Of Insanity**

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters… this is written for entertainment, not to make money. I know the characters are ooc, but that's the purpose of fanFICTION! If you don't like it, don't read it, simple. Do _not_ flame me. And it's rated M for a reason.

Ahhhh damn it! For those of you who care, and who have been reading, and have noticed that this story disappeared…It got deleted somehow… So I am in the process of rewriting it. Sorry if some things are changed as I don't remember everything and I might just change some things anyway. Sorry.

* * *

_Harry stood frozen, looking on with dread as the familiar sensation of rage, anxiety and sorrow flooded through his veins. Again he watched the same scene replay itself. Bellatrix Lestrange shouted the curse and a red jet of light was shot from her wand directly into his godfather's chest. He watched as Sirius tripped over those damn stairs and fell through the veil. He couldn't move nor scream, only watch over and over again as the closest thing he ever had to a father died right before him. _

"SIRIUS! NO!" Harry screamed as he shot up from his bed.

Cold beads of sweat clung to his face and his hair as result from his nightmare, the same nightmare that plagued his dreams since that night at the Ministry of Magic. Harry glanced at the flashing red numbers of his clock before crawling out of bed. 6:00 a.m., he would need to wake up in another hour anyway. Today was the day he moved into one of Sirius's estates. Truthfully, he didn't want to, but anywhere was better than the Dursley's.

Sirius had done a lot for him. Not only when he was alive, but even in death. At the will reading, Harry discovered Sirius had legally declared him an adult, left him all of his estates, a hefty portion of his wealth, and made him head of House of Black. Along with some other mumbo jumbo that Harry didn't really care to understand nor pay attention too concerning Sirius's cousins…including that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Today's the day Hedwig." He said softly as he gave her a treat through the bars of the cage.

Harry took one last glance at his room in number 4 Privet Drive. He did not want to forget anything…for if he did, he wasn't coming back for it. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and without a second look, he headed downstairs to meet his escorts.

"Wotcher Harry!" a feminine voice greeted from the living room.

"Quiet! You don't want to wake the muggles." A rough voice followed.

"Tonks! Mad-Eye! You're my escorts?" He said excitedly as he looked to the pink haired Auror.

"Yep, and ya can't forget Lupin!" Tonks said excitedly as she gestured outside. "Now hurry up and grab your things, we best be off."

After following their instructions, he was lead outside.

"Hello Harry." Lupin greeted as he shrunk Harry's things. "Now hold onto someone and don't let go. We're going to have you apparate with somebody."

* * *

_Voldemort's lair: _

"Bellatrix, I am deeply disappointed in you." A cold voice hissed from its throne.

"I'm sorry my lord, but Potter…" Bellatrix started.

"I DON'T want to hear your excuses! How were you defeated by a 16 year old BOY?!" Voldemort yelled.

"My lord, he brought others, five of his friends my lord." Bellatrix tried to explain.

"SILENCE!!!" He roared. "Six powerful Death Eaters were out done by six insolent children?"

"My lord, please, let me explain!" She groveled.

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix Lestrange lay on the cold damp earth, writhing in pain.

"I don't care to hear your excuses!" Voldemort hissed, lifting the curse.

"But the Order showed up!" She cried from her place on the floor.

Voldemort's red eyes filled with rage at his newly gathered information.

"Take her to the dungeon. Punish her as you please." He said to his other followers calmly. "She will be punished not only for her own failure, but the failure of the others."

* * *

A/N: Alright so that's the first chapter... The following chapters should be up VERY soon considering i have already written them...expect 3-4-8 more within a day. 


	2. By Reason of Insanity

**By Reason Of Insanity**

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters… this is written for entertainment, not to make money. I know the characters are ooc, but that's the purpose of fanFICTION! If you don't like it, don't read it, simple. Do _not_ flame me. And it's rated M for a reason.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Mad-Eye stated gruffly.

They had apparated into the foyer of a magnificent manor, that though beautiful, looked as if it hadn't been touched in years.

"This always was Sirius's favorite estate." Lupin said from behind him.

Harry looked at his new home. Beautiful vaulted ceilings and marble tile decorated the first floor while a grand staircase led to the next. He could see why it was Sirius's favorite…_Sirius. _This thought prevented him from moving further.

"Go on Harry." Tonks encouraged, pushing him more into the manor.

"I feel like I'm intruding." He replied sadly. "This is Sirius's home. He's supposed to be here with me."

"Harry," Remus started as he laid his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Sirius wanted you to have it, even if he couldn't be here with you."

"Remus, Nymphadora, the meeting is about to start. The Order won't wait." Mad-eye said.

"How many times do i have to tell you?! Don't **_call_** me Nymphadora!" Tonks seethed.

"We gotta go Harry, but if you need us, your fireplace is connected by floo to Grimmauld Place and Diagon Alley if you need anything." Lupin informed him.

"Alright, thanks everybody." Harry said.

And with three subtle pops, he was alone.

"Might as well go to Diagon Alley for some new clothes." He said to himself, picking at his 4 sizes too big tattered shirt.

* * *

_Voldemort's Lair:_

'That bastard will get what's coming to him.' Thought Bellatrix Lestrange. 'I would have gladly taken my own punishment…but the punishment of all those other fools?'

Bruised and bleeding in the dungeons, Bellatrix crawled to the door, pain searing through ever inch of her body.

'I have to get out of here.'

Carefully opening the door, she stood and made a desperate dash for the edge of the apparation barrier. She needed to escape. If her 'master' knew of her traitorous beliefs, he would surely kill her.

Bellatrix had just made it to the edge of the barrier when she heard the shouts of the other Death Eaters as they became aware of her escape.

'Only a few more feet.' She thought wildly.

The pain from her earlier torture became too much to bear as she collapsed to the ground. With the little strength she had left, she apparated.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place:_

"I do not like him being by himself." Mrs. Weasley cried from her seat at the round table.

"Oh come off it, he's sixteen and has been legally declared an adult." Mad-Eye retorted.

"He is a most experienced wizard Molly, think of all he has done so far!" Tonks added.

"But that's just it! He's just a BOY! He shouldn't be alone with You-Know-Who parading about! Especially after just losing his godfather!" Molly Weasley argued.

The fighting seemed to intensify as everybody tried to voice their own opinion and argue about who's was right.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "Will everybody please calm down?"

The once loud voices quieted to a hushed murmur then eventually nothing at all.

"I think most of us agree that it is unwise for Harry to be staying alone. However, there is nothing we can do about it." Dumbledore said grimly.

"Nothing we can do! Albus, are you out of your mind! He is just barely sixteen!" Molly argued again.

"He is now a legal adult as of the day of Sirius's death." Albus explained.

"But he was known for making reckless and dangerous decisions!"

"Indeed, but maybe he knew what he was doing. Maybe it will help Harry." Lupin offered.

"Knew what he was doing?!" Molly scoffed. "I think he was about as mental as Bellatrix Lestrange when he edited his will!"

"Speaking of Bellatrix, did anybody else know that Sirius also declared her marriage to Rudolphus null and void?" Kingsley piped up from the crowd.

"Now what intentions could he have possibly had for doing that? I told you he lost it!" Molly declared, ending her argument.

"I think we should throw Harry a house warming party…" Tonks said with a grin on her face.

"The insanity…it runs in the family!" Molly cried incredulously as she stormed out of the room.


	3. Captured

**By Reason Of Insanity**

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters… this is written for entertainment, not to make money. I know the characters are ooc, but that's the purpose of fanFICTION! If you don't like it, don't read it, simple. Do _not_ flame me. And it's rated M for a reason.

* * *

Harry swept through Diagon Alley, heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron. He had been there for less than an hour and he was already bored. Sure he had gotten his new clothes, though he thought it would take longer than it had. And honestly, he was bored out of his mind. Sweeping his gaze over the heads of the other witches and wizards, Harry spotted the door to the Leaky Cauldron…and someone hauntingly familiar. He could feel his rage bubbling inside him, making his blood boil. Harry broke into a sprint so he could take on the object of his fury.

Bellatrix appeared in a small alleyway somewhere in Diagon Alley. Obviously not the best place to apparate, especially when you are an escaped convict. Leaning against the wall for support, she stood and slowly made her way to the entrance. She needed to get to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room. Bellatrix paused at the entrance of the alley to catch her breath as the pain was unimaginable.

'I'll kill the bastard. Fuck Harry Potter, I'll kill the dark lord myself.' She thought as she closed her eyes.

Instead of the pain lessening, it became immensely worse when she felt a hard object collide with herself.

Bellatrix fell back onto the ground hard while the figure that attacked her landed on top of her. Pain surged through her whole body as she experienced another torture session. Her first thought was of Death Eaters.

'They caught me, oh Merlin just kill me now and spare me the pain!' She thought.

Opening her eyes, she was face to face with a handsome boy with the most intoxicating green eyes she had ever seen. Why was he so familiar?

"You killed him you bitch!" He hissed, jumping from her person.

'Oh yeah.' She thought.

Harry Potter. And by him he was referring to her dead cousin, Sirius.

'Well, at least he isn't as bad as Voldemort.'

Harry watched her violet eyes flicker in recognition. Good. Harry delivered a swift kick to her stomach and grinned in satisfaction when he heard a rib crack.

'Maybe not.' Bellatrix thought, as she curled to clutch her stomach, her other hand grasping her wand.

"Reducto!" she shouted.

"Protego!"

The spell bounced off his shield and harmlessly to the side.

Quickly, Harry uttered a spell to render her unconscious. He didn't want to get thrown in Azkaban for assault… Even if it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

He quickly lifted her limp body and was surprised at how light she was. Shrugging, he cast a concealment charm on her, disguising her as another woman, and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

As he suspected, he got many strange looks from witches and wizards in the bar.

"She uh, had a few too many, if you know what I mean." He laughed nervously as Tom gave him a pointed look.

Ignoring everybody else, he flooed home.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place:_

"Tonks, a party would only encourage the boy!" Dumbledore sighed.

"No wait, Albus, it might do us good!" Moody interjected.

"Alastor is right! It would give us opportunity to see how he is adjusting." Remus agreed.

"And set up wards." Tonks added.

"I'll bring the firewhiskey." Severus said dismally.

* * *

_Black Manor:_

Harry carried Bellatrix's unconscious form to the basement which quite conveniently had chains and shackles. He didn't want to know why. Positioning her over his shoulder, he locked her wrists in the shackles and let her fall to the ground.

"I'll be back later, there's no point in getting my revenge if you aren't awake for it." He said with a glare.

Turning his back, Harry climbed up the stairs and shut the door, leaving her in darkness.

Harry wandered into the kitchen and almost jumped out of his skin when the lights flashed on and about 20 people screamed surprise.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked, excitement evident on his face and in his voice.

"Wotcher Harry! We're throwing you a house warming party!" Tonks beamed.

Everybody was there telling him what a nice place he had. Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Shacklebolt, Hermione, Ron, and all the other Weasleys too.

"Though Molly's not too partial to you being here alone." Mad-Eye whispered.

"Not too partial, Mum was going raving mad!" Ron laughed.

"I think it's wonderful Harry." Hermione said, getting her two cents in.

"Let's get this party started shall we?" George asked. "Ready Fred?"

"After you George!" Fred agreed.

Moments later, music could be heard playing from nowhere while balloons and confetti littered the kitchen.

Bellatrix awoke some time later to booming music that sounded almost like the Weird Sisters. The beat seemed in tune with the pounding in her head.

"Great, escape the Dark Lord only to be caught by Harry Potter who wants you dead just as much." She rasped to herself.

To make things worse, it felt as if her wounds were re-opening. Bella could feel blood start to trickle down her arms from the cuts her shackles began to make and the old wounds on her back.

'Maybe he's more merciful than the Dark Lord. Maybe he'll kill me sooner.' Bellatrix hoped.

"Hey Harry, got any alcohol down here?" Mad-Eye asked as he reached for the basement door.

"NO!" Harry yelled, throwing himself in front of the door, blocking Moody from entering.

Suspicious, Moody rose what was left of his eyebrow and looked at him in question.

"No, no alcohol down there, just some dust and rats." Harry laughed nervously, trying to regain his composure.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Moody finally responded.

"Don't do anything stupid boy, we can't have you locked in Azkaban before the war has even started!" Mad-Eye growled, giving him a look Harry couldn't quite figure out.

Even though Mad-Eye never opened the door, Harry couldn't help but get the sinking feeling he saw right through it.


	4. Revenge

**By Reason Of Insanity**

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters… this is written for entertainment, not to make money. I know the characters are ooc, but that's the purpose of fanFICTION! If you don't like it, don't read it, simple. Do _not_ flame me. And it's rated M for a reason.

* * *

_Black Manor:_

Harry paused for a few moments before following Moody back into the party. He wouldn't tell anybody…would he? 'Well what would it matter anyway!?' He thought. 'She is an escaped death eater who not only killed people, but his godfather!'

"Alastor! Where's the liquor?!" He heard Snape shout. "You know I can't stand these dunderheads without being intoxicated! And even then they are annoying"

"Who's up for a game of quidditch?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

Without replying, all of the teens rushed out to his backyard.

* * *

Harry smiled and waved goodbye as his friends exited his estate. He knew they had ulterior motives for throwing him a party. His belief was confirmed when Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Dumbledore began making magical wards after stepping outside his door.

"Stay safe Harry." Albus said before apparating away.

"See ya soon!" Tonks called before following.

"Now Harry, if you need anything, anything at all, do not be afraid to pop by for a visit!" Molly told him, patting his cheeks.

"Yes Mrs.Weasley, thank you. Good-bye." He replied.

The departure left Harry with just Mad-Eye. To say things were awkward would be an understatement.

"So uh, did you, uh, have fun?" Harry asked uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck.

"Listen here boy," Mad-Eye growled as he grabbed the front of Harry's shirt. "I don't know what you're up too, having her locked up in the basement like that. But don't do anything rash! I know it's about Sirius, but you're no better than her or even Voldemort if you go on and kill her."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, feigning ignorance.

"I'm not stupid boy! I saw her down there! I have the right mind to throw you both in Azkaban! But we need you!" Mad-Eye yelled. "If you kill her, I won't be able to keep you out of Azkaban."

And without a second glance or even a goodbye, Moody was gone, leaving Harry with his message.

"Azkaban my arse." Harry mumbled, stepping back into his home. "They'd treat me like a hero for capturing that bitch."

'Speaking of…' Harry thought, moving to the basement. 'She should be awake by now.'

* * *

Bellatrix lifted her head to the sound of someone climbing down the steps.

'Finally, kill me and get it over with.' She thought as she grimaced in pain.

Her arms ached from being the only thing supporting her. Her feet just barely touched the ground, making it impossible to put her weight on them to relieve the tension in her arms. Bellatrix's wrists now bled freely from the friction the shackles caused. To top it off, she had at least two broken ribs via Harry and many open wounds from Voldemort.

"Ready to pay for your sins Lestrange?" Harry said coldly from in front of her.

"It's Black now, and I don't need to pay for anything!" She rasped, not looking him in the face.

"You don't need to pay for anything?" Harry scoffed. "What about Sirius?"

Bellatrix flinched at her cousin's name.

"His death was an accident." She whispered, avoiding his cold stare.

"ACCIDENT?!" He roared. "You sent the curse that killed him Bellatrix! Your own cousin!"

"It was a stunner! I didn't mean for him to fall through the veil!" She cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Bull shit." Was all Harry said before undoing the shackles.

Bellatrix fell to the floor in a heap at his feet and shakily tried to stand.

"You're pathetic." He hissed, delivering another kick to her abdomen.

Harry pulled out his wand and started sending curses her way.

"Crucio!" He yelled, watching her writhe in pain.

'I guess he took my advice.' Bella thought, remembering when she told him to _mean it._

"Incendio." Flames erupted from the edge of her dress and began to burn her legs.

He grinned as she finally screamed through the pain. He was enjoying torturing her, and her screams were almost music to his ears.

"Now Bellatrix, I might as well get something useful out of you." Harry began, lifting his curse. "Where is Voldemort and what are his plans?"

Bella lay in a puddle of her own blood, almost ready to pass out. 'If only death or at least unconsciousness would come.' She thought. She tried to answer, but all that came out were these quiet whimpers before she began to cough up blood.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled.

Pain coursed through her whole body and levels she had never felt before. His curse was even more powerful than the dark lords! 'Oh yes, he will be Voldemort's downfall.' She thought before everything went black.

* * *

Harry glared at her once again unconscious form. 'There has to be another way to get information out of her…' He thought, combing through his memory for some idea.

"Legillimens!" He cried in triumph. 'And using it on her is a perfect way to practice it.'

"Enervate." Harry said, pointing his wand at the broken woman before him.

Bellatrix's eyes shot open and something like disappointment flashed through them.

"Please, just kill me." She whispered.

"Legillimens!" Harry yelled, ignoring her plea.

It almost felt like looking into a pensieve. He watched clips of her memories trying to find the most recent ones, not actually caring about the others. He paused at the one of Sirius's death, and watched as the jet of red light flashed from her wand.

'So she was telling the truth. The killing curses are green.' Harry mused.

He continued to flip through various other memories and abruptly came to a halt when he noticed Rudolphus placing Bellatrix under the Imperious curse. A twinge of guilt began to form in the back of his mind when he began to think that maybe she might not be responsible for all the things she had done. Shrugging it off, he continued, only stopping when he came to the last meeting she had with Voldemort.

_Bellatrix, I am deeply disappointed in you." A cold voice hissed from its throne._

"_I'm sorry my lord, but Potter…" Started Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_I DON'T want to hear your excuses! How were you beaten by a 16 year old BOY?!" Voldemort yelled._

"_My lord, he brought others, five of his friends my lord." Bellatrix tried to explain._

"_SILENCE!!!" He roared. "Six powerful Death Eaters were out done by six insolent children?"_

"_My lord, please, let me explain!" She groveled._

"_Crucio!"_

_Bellatrix Lestrange lie on the cold damp earth, writhing in pain._

"_I don't care to hear your excuses!" Voldemort hissed, lifting the curse._

"_But the Order showed up!" Bella cried from her place on the floor._

_Voldemort's red eyes filled with rage at his newly gathered information._

"_Take her to the dungeon. Punish her as you please." He said to his other followers calmly. "She will be punished not only for her own failure, but the failure of the others."_

_Bella was seized by two pairs of rough hands that yanked her from the ground and dragged her to the cold and dark dungeons where she was sure she would die. _

_The masked Death Eaters threw her to the ground and started cursing her with no mercy—Crucios, Sectumsempras, and anything else they could think of. She screamed in pain which only seemed to invoke laughter from the many men around her. How could she go from most faithful and loyal servant to their little play thing? _

_Suddenly the pain stopped, leaving her twitching from the spasms of her muscles protesting to the punishment. Bellatrix was shaking, trying to stand again to face her attackers. Before she even made it to her feet, she was roughly backhanded and fell to the floor. _

_It was cold, why was it suddenly cold? Her clothes were gone! She felt hands all over her body, touching her in ways she didn't want to be touched. She could feel their hands on her bare flesh. _

"_Get off of me!" Bellatrix yelled, attempting to push the many men off of her. _

_She knew what was coming next, so did Harry. She had seen it happen to many other defenseless witches and muggles. Fear began to bubble inside her. _

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the horrific scene being played before him. He felt like getting sick but he couldn't pull away.

_Bellatrix began to kick and scream only adding to the Death Eaters' delight. _

"_Hold her down, I promise everybody will get a turn." One of the masked men ordered._

Harry felt a harsh tug at his mind, trying to pull him out of Bellatrix's memory. She didn't want him to see what happened next.

_She was being restrained and there was nothing she could do about it. The men began to hold down her arms and legs, one person at each limb. A sense of dread washed over her when she saw the leader unzip his pants. _

The tugging sensation became stronger and almost frantic, desperately trying to get him out of her mind. Either she didn't want him to see it, or she didn't want to remember it, or maybe both.

"_Stop! Please! Don't do this!" Bella cried, struggling against the restraint. _

_Ignoring her pleas, the leader forcibly entered her in one thrust. She felt blood begin to spill down her legs as he pushed in and out. Tears streamed down her face in rivers, leaving track marks as proof that Bellatrix Black had actually cried. _

Harry was almost positive he was going to be sick. How could someone do this to a woman? Even one as cruel as Bellatrix Black.

_With a scream, Bellatrix unleashed an amazing wave of power, throwing the men off of her. Frantic, she grabbed her robes and fled the room, leaving 6 dead bodies of Death Eaters behind her._

Slowly, as not to injure her mind, Harry pulled back and retched into the make-shift toilet in the corner. Finished, he stared at the woman he had unmercifully tortured for hours. She sat in the far corner of the room, holding her knees to her chest, rocking slightly. Tears leaked from her eyes, mingling with her blood.

Harry stepped towards her, preparing to apologize for something he knew he would never be forgiven for.

"Bellatrix, I…" He said, reaching to touch her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bella screamed as she tried to back further away from him into the wall.

"Bella, I just want…" He started again.

"Stop! Please Stop! Don't touch me! Don't hurt me!" She sobbed, moving away from his hand.

Harry looked at her with guilt stricken eyes as he moved away from her. It was obvious she was not in the state of mind to deal with his presence at the moment.

"I'll come back later."


	5. Mine

**By Reason Of Insanity**

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters… this is written for entertainment, not to make money. I know the characters are ooc, but that's the purpose of fanFICTION! If you don't like it, don't read it, simple. Do _not_ flame me. And it's rated M for a reason.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in his kitchen for hours, intense feelings of guilt, regret, confusion, hate, and indecision swimming in his head. Images of his discoveries from earlier rushed through his mind. He pitied her. Felt sympathy for her. And he wanted to hate the woman occupying his thoughts, but then again, it really wasn't her fault. But she killed his godfather, his only family! 'But it was an accident.' Harry's more logical sense reasoned.

"AH!" He grumbled as he pulled at his hair, frustrated with being torn.

"There is absolutely no way she is gonna forgive me for that." He said aloud, scratching the back of his neck. "And I'm supposed to be on the 'light side'."

Harry sighed and made way for the basement. 'Even if I am eternally in her debt, I will make it up to her.' He thought.

He cracked open the door, allowing a faint stream of light to infiltrate the darkness he had left her in. 'Maybe I should have left a lamp or something…and some blankets.'

Harry crept down the stairs quietly, as not to frighten her without giving him a chance to explain. His gaze fell upon a figure curled into the tightest ball in the corner that he had left her—Bellatrix. He knelt down to near her height and brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. You could see the faint traces of a face that was once stunningly beautiful under the dirt, blood, and scars.

"Bella?" Harry asked softly.

Her eyes flew open and clouded with fear and apprehension. She curled tighter if possible and began to whimper.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand?" He asked, lifting her chin to look at him

Disbelief flooded her violet eyes before fixing him with a cold stare.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I saw everything."

"Stay away from me." Bellatrix said harshly.

"I'm trying to help you!" Harry cried exasperatedly.

"With another round of curses? Or maybe you'd like to have a ride too!" She spat.

"Never!" He yelled. "Never would I do such a thing to a woman!"

Bellatrix fixed him with her glare before turning away from him.

"Now please, won't you let me help you?" He asked gently.

"I don't want your help."

"Please?" Harry whispered. "I'm not going to leave you in my basement to die."

After a few moments, she nodded her head in approval, moving to stand. She tried to use the wall as support but failed, seeing that her legs wouldn't support her.

"Here, let me." Harry said softly, moving to her side.

"I can do it myself!" Bella snapped, pushing his arms away.

"Obviously not."

Before she knew what he was doing, he had his arms under her, picking her up bridal style.

"You are very light, but it would be easier for both of us if you put your hands around my neck." He pointed out with a slight blush to his features.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder as he began the trek to one of the other rooms.

He laid her down on a very soft and large bed and pulled out his wand.

"I need you to show me everywhere you're hurt."

"Wouldn't it be better if I got cleaned up a bit?" Bellatrix asked, gesturing to the blood and grime covering her skin.

"Oh, um yeah, I uh, bathroom's that way." Harry said, pointing to the room on the right.

"I can see that," She replied, annoyance obvious in her voice. "But I can't get there on my own!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot." He mumbled, gathering her in his arms again.

"Now what?" He asked after reaching the bathroom.

"Set me down on the toilet seat, and start me a bath." Bella said, stating the obvious.

"Okay, I'll um, be outside." Harry rushed, attempting to make a quick get away.

"I can't do this by myself, as you so _obviously _pointed out." She said sarcastically, grabbing his sleeve.

"Are you finally admitting you need my help?"

"For now." She admitted as her eyes flashed dangerously. "So help me."

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head after coming to the conclusion of what she was getting at. He needed to help her undress and actually get in the bath.

"You mean, uh, I uh…" He stuttered, growing about as red as the Weasley's hair.

"Yes, yes don't make this more awkward than it already has to be!" Bellatrix said.

"Right."

Harry carefully grasped the opening of her robe, and helped her with the clasp, his hands shaking as it fell away to reveal a shredded corset.

"How do I…" He started nervously.

'How can she be making me do this?!' Harry thought, absolutely shocked. 'A woman I don't even know, who killed my godfather, who was violated not even 24 hours ago, is having me, who was her mortal enemy, undress her and help her bathe!'

"It unzips in the back." Bella said dully.

Carefully turning her around, he unzipped the barely recognizable item of clothing, snapping his eyes shut after reaching her mid-back. He heard her slide it down her arms and toss it in the garbage.

"The skirt unzips from the right side." She said, sounding just as bored.

His eyes abruptly flew open. He had to help her there too! He cautiously reached around her and began unzipping her skirt.

"Help me stand." Bellatrix commanded softly as she grabbed his arm for support.

'Merlin's beard, how do I do this.' He thought as he helped her to her feet, holding onto her waist so she wouldn't fall. Harry had managed to avoid looking anywhere so far, maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

He heard her bottoms fall to the floor and felt her step out of them.

"Okay, bath time." Bellatrix said, tugging his shirt for his attention. "I need you to lift me and put me in."

Attempting to follow her instruction, he closed his eyes again and lifted her, holding her figure against his chest. Problem was, he couldn't see where the bathtub was.

"You're gonna need to open your eyes at some point." She said.

Harry quickly turned his head away and almost behind him before opening his eyes and immediately spotted the tub.

As he began to set her in the tub, he soon figured out how unavoidable it was to not look at her for the position they were in. Blushing scarlet, he lowered her into the tub. "Sorry." He apologized, quickly moving his gaze from her nude form.

After setting her down, he hurriedly closed his eyes once again. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Unfortunately for him, he didn't see the door. He listened to her charming laughter as he exited, rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

Who would have thought the boy-who-lived, the man who was to defeat the dark lord, would be shy? Bellatrix almost laughed watching the man who tortured her previously as he was reduced to what he was—a 16 year old boy! He blushed at the thought of undressing her! Bellatrix couldn't help having a _little _fun. She didn't even remind him he could have magicked her clothes away instead of doing it the slow and embarrassing way. She used it for her own amusement too. And she didn't resist laughing as he ran into the door on his way out.

Bellatrix grabbed the sponge and began to clean herself of the blood and dirt that covered her body, hissing in pain at the stinging the soap and water caused her wounds. Before long, the water was tinged pink, and she still needed to get her back.

"Potter!" She called, wincing at the protest in her throat.

Again she laughed as he came in for he looked like a plain fool. Harry entered the bathroom with one hand over his eyes, and the other outstretched in front of him to feel for objects in his path. He looked ridiculous!

"Potter, open your eyes, it will make things a lot quicker and less embarrassing." Bella reasoned, covering herself to spare him the said embarrassment.

Harry hesitantly opened his eyes and saw she had covered herself. 'Thank Merlin!'

"I need you to get my back." She said.

Without a word, he positioned himself behind her and gently moved her long, dark, wet hair to her front before beginning to clean her cuts and gashes. Harry looked on in horror at how many and how deep they were, noting guiltily that some were from the end of his wand too.

"I'm sorry." Harry said softly, setting the sponge off to the side.

"I've been through worse." Bellatrix stated idly.

Nodding at her dismissal, he gently picked her up and returned her to the bed, finally taking a look at her.

Cuts and gashes littered her milky flesh in numbers, coving her from head to toe. Black, blue and purple began to form in bruises along her stomach and across one of her cheeks in the shape of a handprint. His eyes instantly snapped back to an old scar across her lower stomach. He ran his fingers lightly over the word carved into her abdomen—_mine._

"It's not polite to stare." She said, weakly attempting to lighten the situation.

Harry pulled out his wand and began to whisper many healing charms as Bellatrix looked away in shame.

"Here." He said as he handed her a bottle. "It will help with the pain. There is only so much I can do, I'm not a healer."

Bella took the bottle gratefully and downed it in one gulp.

"I'll be needing some robes."

"Oh, here…" Harry replied, summoning a pair of his old muggle clothes. "Muggle clothes." He explained.

Apparently, seeing her in the nude made all of his nervousness disappear. He didn't redden or even turn around when she put the clothes on.

"Lovely, an oversized t-shirt and a pair of your old boxers." She said, picking at the clothes.

"It was the best I could do!" He protested.

"Now if you don't mind," Bellatrix sighed. "I would like to rest."

Nodding, Harry left her to her room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Bellatrix didn't necessarily mean to kick him out; she just didn't want him questioning her as she knew he would. He may have had a change of heart concerning her but that didn't mean she needed to share her private life with him.

Harry walked to his room that was conveniently down the hall. One word kept flashing through his mind—_mine._ The possessive word engraved into her abdomen, harshly sticking out against her pale skin. What else had that poor woman been through?

Harry may be young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew she threw him out because of what he saw. He also knew she didn't want to talk about it, and the request was reasonable. After all, they barely knew each other. And not even twenty-four hours ago, he wanted to kill her.

He entered his room and relaxed on his bed. It was early still, but they had both had a taxing day. "Might as well turn in early."


	6. Nightmares

**By Reason Of Insanity**

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters… this is written for entertainment, not to make money. I know the characters are ooc, but that's the purpose of fanFICTION! If you don't like it, don't read it, simple. Do _not_ flame me. And it's rated M for a reason.

* * *

Harry woke in the middle of the night to the sound of someone screaming.

"Bellatrix!" He said to himself, shaking the sleep from his eyes.

He ran across the hall to her room and flung open the door. She lay kicking and screaming upon her bed, the covers neglected on the floor.

"No! Stop! Get off me!" Bella cried as she thrashed about.

Harry didn't know what to do. Did he wake her or did he let her wake up on her own? He couldn't stand to watch knowing exactly what she was re-living.

"Bellatrix?" He said quietly, gently shaking her shoulder.

Harry soon discovered that it was not the way to wake her up as he received a slap to the face by her flailing hands and was thrown to the other side of her bed. He couldn't touch her, her arms and legs began to beat him up!

"Bella, Bella wake up!" He said grasping her arms. "You're having a nightmare."

Harry held her arms and pulled her to his chest, stopping the beating and successfully waking her up. Immediately, Bellatrix started to cry. She began to pull away, regressing herself physically and mentally.

"Don't." Harry said softly as he pulled her gently back to him.

He held her against his chest and rocked ever so slightly as she sobbed. Her rain drop tears soaked his shirt but he didn't care.

"They wouldn't stop!" Bellatrix cried, clutching his shirt in a fistful. "It hurt and they wouldn't stop!"

"Shhhhh, I know, I know." Harry soothed as he stroked her hair.

Soon enough her sobs became muffled cries and eventually deep even breaths as she fell back asleep.

Nightmares. Harry knew plenty about them for he had experienced them more and more throughout his years at Hogwarts. In fact, the woman he was currently comforting had been the cause of almost half of them. He couldn't blame her for that anymore though…Could he? She was mad then. And it was an accident.

So why didn't Bellatrix seem so insane now? Can trauma break through mental illness? Or was it the imperious curse that made her so? So many questions left unanswered, snowballing and growing in number.

"Curls?" Harry mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers through her soft ringlets. 'Amazing what Azkaban can do to a person, physically and mentally.' He thought.

Anybody would admit that when cleaned up properly, Bellatrix was a beautiful woman. Even Harry couldn't deny it. Her pale face shined in the moonlight emitting from her window while a curtain of her silky black hair tried to hide it. She even had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen—A violet that contrasted beautifully with her other features. But it wasn't only those features that attracted Harry to her, no, there was something else.

And why was he attracted to her in the first place? She had to be at least twice his age! It was wrong! 'She's old enough to be his mother!' He thought. Albeit she didn't look like it. More questions than answers ran through Harry's head as he pondered the sleeping beauty in his arms. Enough to drive him mad. And that's just what it was doing—driving him mad! He didn't want to be attracted to her! It was Bellatrix Black!

'Just don't think about it Harry!' He thought to himself. 'Just focus on getting her well again because you know you owe her at least that much!'

He carefully slipped out from underneath her and moved her into a more comfortable position, Bellatrix whimpering softly from the loss of contact.

Harry moved to the floor and conjured some blankets and pillows for himself. He wanted to be near in case she had another nightmare.

"Goodnight Bellatrix." He said softly, knowing she couldn't hear.

* * *

Warm sunlight flitted through the curtains and landed softly upon Bellatrix's face, succeeding in waking her from her slumber. Half asleep, she stretched and crawled out of bed.

"Oomph!" she grunted as she fell to the floor.

She had stepped and tripped over something mid stride and then proceeded to land atop of said object.

"Owwww." The thing groaned beneath her.

"Potter!" Bellatrix gasped, quickly standing to her feet.

"Good morning to you too." Harry gasped.

"What are you doing in here? And on my floor no less?" She questioned, giving him a suspicious glare.

"You had a nightmare. I came to help." Harry said, brushing himself off and standing on his feet.

"I did not!" Bella scoffed after the memories came rushing back. She didn't want to admit another weakness to the boy in front of her.

"You did too!" He said defensively as she called him a liar. "Why else would I be in here? To watch you sleep? I'm not a pervert!"

"Alright, so I had a small nightmare." She admitted, throwing it out like it was a small matter.

"Tell me about it." Harry coaxed, trying to get her to open up to him.

"Why would I want to _talk _about it with _you _Potter?" Bellatrix spat.

Things were not going according to plan for Harry. All he wanted to do was help and he was being pushed away… forcefully. Bellatrix began to throw up walls between them, not trusting him with anything personal. 'And why would she?' He thought 'After all, I wouldn't trust someone who had put me through torture.'

"Because talking about it will help! And I helped you once already!" Harry yelled.

'Wrong thing to say.' He thought as her eyes flashed from pain to guilt and then settled on fury.

"How _dare_ you!" Bellatrix hissed dangerously. "You may have helped me with my wounds but you also helped make them appear!"

She saw the guilt and sorrow plainly on his face and could tell that he would feel forever sorry about what he did. In his own eyes, he was a monster—No better than Voldemort.

"Do you think that I don't feel terrible about that?" Harry asked slowly.

"No, I…" Bellatrix tried to explain before she was cut off.

"Do you think, I could just go on like nothing happened after performing unforgivables on a woman who turned out to be innocent?" He said, gradually raising his voice to a yell.

"No." she said quietly. "I only said it to hurt you."

"I am forever in your debt Bellatrix." Harry said once he'd calmed down. "I promise to never harm you again."

"I, uh, I ap…apolog…I'm sorry Potter." Bella choked out.

"Please, call me Harry." He said. "If I'm gonna be helping you heal, it might be easier if we got to know each other."

"I don't need your help any longer. I'm leaving today." She stated matter of fact.

"Leaving?" Harry said incredulously.

"I'm healed. I need to leave."

"Your wounds may be superficially healed, but underneath they still need time!"

"And what do you suggest?" Bellatrix sighed.

"Stay here. Just long enough to be healed if you wish." Harry offered.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to help me?" she questioned. "Why do you want to help me heal when I have caused you great harm? When I have taken away the only family you had left? Why do you care?"

"Because I hurt you." He said. "I've hurt you, and you were innocent. I want… I need to help. If I don't, it will haunt me forever."

"You're foolish boy. Your selflessness will get you killed one day." Bellatrix said after a moment of silence before leaving for the kitchen.


	7. Bipolar?

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters… this is written for entertainment, not to make money. I know the characters are ooc, but that's the purpose of fanFICTION! If you don't like it, don't read it, simple. Do _not_ flame me. And it's rated M for a reason.

The other day I got this review: This is retarded. You completely forgot about the Underage Use of Magic Laws. Wow. From Kraytkiller.

By the way reviewer Kraytkiller, Harry, being legally emancipated as seen in chapter 1 (WOW) means that the underage wizarding laws no longer apply.

And sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been extremely busy and I'm facing a little bit of writer's block… I don't really know where I'm going with this story anymore. Suggestions?

* * *

After a few moments of stunned silence, Harry followed Bellatrix into the kitchen where he found her sitting at the table with an empty coffee cup.

"Don't you have any coffee in this god forsaken house?" she grumbled.

"Why don't you go into the library so I can make us some breakfast." He replied, steering her out of the room.

Harry rummaged through various cabinets and drawers finding the ingredients he needed to make breakfast. Before long, he had completed the familiar process of cooking.

"I didn't know boys your age knew how to cook." Bellatrix inquired as she ventured back into the kitchen.

"Most don't." he answered. "I thought I shooed you into the library?"

"I've read every book in there three times over. And it smells too good to stay away."

Harry dished out the food onto two separate plates and sat them down at the table alongside two steaming cups of coffee.

"Bon apetite."

"This is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Bellatrix asked, nearly inhaling her food.

"Living with my aunt and uncle." Harry replied disdainfully. "I had to teach myself so I could serve them. If it wasn't good enough I'd be beaten later."

"No child should be treated that way. You lived with muggles?" She questioned sadly.

"Muggles who hated me for my magic."

"What did they try to do? Beat the magic out of you? Bellatrix scoffed incredulously.

"In a way." Harry laughed. "Have you finished?"

"Yes, thank you. I haven't had a meal like that in a long time."

"Listen Potter…erm…Harry. I need some things from Diagon Alley, and as you are well aware I cannot get them myself. You will need to retrieve them for me." Bellatrix said nonchalantly, walking into the sitting area.

"If I leave, will you actually be here when I get back?" Harry called after her before following her.

"Yes." She answered smoothly as she inspected her nails.

"You're not going to run?"

At this she settled her gaze on his in a cool glare. "No."

"Alright." Harry agreed with his hands raised in defense.

"Great!" Bellatrix said enthusiastically. "Here, I made a list."

Harry cautiously took the list from her hands and immediately took a step back. 'Wow, this woman really is mental! Is she bipolar?!' Harry thought. 'Content to angry to excited all in 30 seconds.'

Once he was sure he was a safe distance away he chanced a glance at the paper. Harry looked her in disbelief.

"You expect me to find all of this? And actually _**buy**_ some of these things?!"

Harry looked back to the list with horror plastered on his face. On the list were many potions ingredients, books, and various robes and _other _articles of clothing.

"I am in great need of them!" Bellatrix tried to reason.

"You're asking me to buy your clothes! That means I have to…_touch_…them!" Harry yelled as the color of embarrassment flooded his face.

"Aww, is wittle baby Potter afraid of panties?" she cooed. "Grow up! _I'm_ wearing _your_ underwear right now if you forgot. I'm not going to wear this forever."

"But…but..." He stammered.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in less! Now go!"

"Okay okay!" I'm going…' he grumbled, throwing floo into the fireplace.

**Books: **

Moste Potente Potions

Magical Drafts and Potions

The Healer's Helpmate

Guide to Advanced Transfiguration

So You Want to be an Animagus: A Beginner's guide to Animal Transfiguration

Secrets of the Dark Arts

**Potions Ingrediets:**

Dittany

Crushed Snake Fang

Flobberworm Mucus

Powdered Moonstone

Moly

Shrivelfig

Runespoor Eggs

Ginger Roots

Belladona/ Deadly Nightshade

Bezoar

Fire Seeds

Dragon Blood

Syrup of Hellebore

Agrimony

Rosemary

Amaranth Flowers

Wormwood

Burdock Root

Passion Flower

Rose Petals

Sandalwood

Thyme

And A LOT of Chocolate

"Merlin help me!" Harry groaned.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't very good... And i just thought i'd mention that all those books are made up by JK Rowling as well as many of those ingredients... The rest are actual herbs with important meanings in later chapters if you would like to see what they are used for. And i really would like suggestions on where to go with this...


	8. Lilies

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **I know it's been a long time and I'm really really really sorry. However, I have NOT abandoned this story…I am just experiencing a bit of writers block. This chapter will be short but the next few will be really long to make up for it I promise.

* * *

Harry Potter wandered up and down the streets of Diagon Alley, list in hand. Books; check, potions ingredients; check, clothes…. Ugh, clothes. He wouldn't lie; he had been avoiding the clothing department for as long as possible, preferring to have some time to himself to think. His thoughts swirled in his mind, no one taking precedent over the other. Most of them rushed in and before he had time to actually consider it, it was pushed out by another. He was barely able to process them…but he knew this much

His godfather, Sirius, the last of his family was dead.

His murderer was currently in his home, eating his food, and wearing his clothes.

That woman was Bellatrix Lestrange.

She may or may not be innocent for everything she has done.

He attacked her unmercifully and actually felt _guilty _about it.

And lastly, he was shopping for her.

Either he was dreaming or he had gone mad. Sighing, he stopped outside the door to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, gathering the courage to step inside.

"How may I help you dear? New school robes already? I daresay it is a bit early!" Madam Malkin rambled as she began to take his measurements.

"Well, not exactly." Harry interrupted her, stepping away from her busy hands. "I'm here as a favor for a erm, friend."

"Oh! Forgive me for being so rash!" she said. "What can I get you instead?"

"I need a few pairs of witch's robes, preferably in black, blue, and green." Harry said, reading off the separate paper Bellatrix had given him. "Here are her measurements."

"Oh, a thin girl isn't she." Madam Malkin stated as she scanned the list.

Without giving him a chance to respond, the shop owner scurried about, gathering her newest order. Meanwhile, Harry's eye was drawn to a sleek, silver gown on a mannequin toward the back. The tress was form-fitting and of a lovely, shiny satin material.

"Here you go dear, all set."

"Um, madam, how much with this dress included?" Harry asked without a thought.

"Two hundred and fifty galleons. It would need to be altered of course, but I could make it work."

"I'll take it." Harry said as he handed her the coins.

He didn't know why he bought the dress, but there was something about it. Harry grabbed the bags and headed back to the Leaky Couldron to return to his home. He couldn't quite explain it, the feeling he had. He wanted Bellatrix to open up to him. Somehow, someway, he would get her to. He just needed to get her to trust him first. And that meant opening himself up to her…That's what made him nervous. But it wsa something he needed to do. Harry Potter was bound and determined to make everything up to the woman whom he had kicked while she was down. Literally. He was going to help her get passed the demons that have plagued her in the past, and the ones that will plague her in the future. He owed it to her.

Harry entered his house quietly and snuck up the stairs to his room. Swiftly, he hid the gown in the back of his closet and crept back down to the main floor. The dress would be for a special occasion. Harry found Bellatrix in the library, curled up in front of a fire in one of the chairs with a book.

"I got your stuff." Harry called softly, as not to startle her.

The broken woman looked up from her book and nodded in acknowledgement, her violet eyes throwing up defenses as he tore her out of her thoughts, but not before he glimpsed the haunted look that stained them.

"I got you three black, two blue, and one green." Harry said as he handed her the clothes. "I also got you these."

He meekly handed her a bouquet of lilies. Shocked, Bellatrix took the flowers and held htem up to her nose, letting their perfumy scent fill her senses.

"Um, thank you Pot-erm, Harry. They're beautiful." She said quietly before pushing past him into the kitchen.

Harry let her pass and watched her leave, unable to find something to say to her.


	9. Questions

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **LONGER CHAPTER! And an even longer one next chapter too! Aren't you excited? And I just wanted to say that you guys are the best reviewers ever. I love the constructive criticism and how you guys tell me what you want to see in the story. I take all of your reviews into consideration and try to apply them to my story. P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot.

* * *

Harry Potter grabbed her wrist and ran out of the kitchen, dragging her behind him. He made a quick turn down an unused wing of the house and leaned against the wall, releasing Bellatrix from his grasp.

"Harry, Merlin's beard calm down!" she hissed, rubbing her still sore wrist gingerly.

"No time!" he said frantically. "Now down this corridor are a bunch of rooms I haven't looked in yet. Pick one and hide. Don't come out until I come back for you."

"Potter, I won't be treated like…"Bella started indignantly.

"Do not come out until I come to get you." Harry repeated slowly.

"Fine!"

She angrily grabbed her bags from his hands and stomped down the dark hallway. Bellatrix followed along the passageway until she came upon a door at the end of the corridor. The door was large and made out of a solid wood, quite dramatically standing out against the others. Interested, she heaved open the door to reveal another staircase heading to another basement.

"Perfect." She whispered as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

The staircase widened to a dank, stone-walled room. Mahogany cabinets lined the walls and in the back, another door led to a large store room. Tables and chairs cluttered the center of the room and old papers lay strewn about the floor, only adding to the mess. It was an old laboratory.

"Absolutely perfect!" Bellatrix sighed contentedly.

It was exactly what she needed. Hurriedly, she set her bags on a desk she found along the wall and fished out a dusty cauldron from one of the cabinets. After washing it in the sink, she set it over a low flame to begin one of her many needed potions.

* * *

Harry scurried about his kitchen flicking his wand furiously to clean and remove any trace of Bellatrix in his home. Suddenly, alarms started blaring, alerting him to the presence of someone on his property.

"You push that button there Mrs. Weasley." He heard Hermione explain through the door. "It's called a doorbell."

"A doorbell? What would anyone need one of those fore?" Molly replied.

Harry interrupted their discussion by opening the mansion doors to welcome in his guests.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping into his arms for a hug.

"Hello Harry dear, how have things been going?" Mrs. Weasley greeted as she kissed him on either cheek.

"It's been interesting Mrs. Weasley." He replied as he walked the group into his living room.

"Can I get anyone anything?" He asked politely.

After a unanimous no, Harry joined his "family" in conversation.

"How are you coping dear?" Molly asked him sincerely.

Harry's thoughts flew back to his godfather and immediate grief filled his heart.

"I'm…dealing." He admitted. "It's hard but, accidents happen I suppose."

Ron and Hermione exchanged odd glances at his response. Accident?

"And you're sure you're okay to stay here by yourself?" Molly continued.

"Positive." He replied. "Honestly, you all don't have to worry about me."

After a few moments of silence, the quiet was awkwardly interrupted.

"Hermione and I are dating." Ron blurted out unexpectedly.

Hermione's cheeks flushed a deep crimson and Molly started to choke on her own spit.

"Excellent!" Harry smiled widely. "It's about time you two got together!"

"Well I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with it." Ron admitted quietly. "You're my best mate."

"Don't be daft." Harry scoffed. "I can see the way you guys look at each other. I wouldn't dare hold you back. I'm happy for you, honestly."

"May I speak with you two in the kitchen?" Mrs. Weasley demanded rather than asked.

Ron and Hermione obediently followed her into the kitchen, ignoring Harry's laughter behind them.

"Idiot! I told you to wait till we could tell him alone!" He heard Hermione hiss.

"They're in for it now." Arthur smirked. "They've been locked away in Ron's room for the past few days. Molly thought they were 'just friends'."

"How are things with the order?" Harry changed the subject, realizing he would not get the chance once Molly returned.

"It's been complete chaos." Arthur whispered. "We were already divided over your decision to move in here but since our most recent development, it's only gotten worse."

"What happened?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Six death eaters mysteriously showed up dead in Hogsmeade." Mr. Weasley stated sounding dumbfounded.

Harry's focus snapped to Bellatrix and the memory of her rape. "Strange. Does anyone know what happened?"

"That's just it. No one does. Severus said that You-Know-Who didn't do it. All Severus knows is that he's enraged. Someone managed to kill six of his best death eaters."

"Does it matter who did it if it's a benefit to us?"

"Knowing is key, Harry." Arthur sighed.

"What else does he know?"

"The only other thing he picked up on is that Bellatrix Lestrange has been missing since the night at the Department of Mysteries." Arthur said carefully, searching Harry's face for any sign of distress. "He figures You-Know-Who killed her for failing her mission, but there's been no news."

Harry nodded silently, secretly glad no one knew anything of her whereabouts.

"Had Sirius ever talked to you about her?" Mr. Weasley questioned thoughtfully.

"Only once. He only mentioned that she was deranged."

"Were you aware that he annulled her marriage in his will?"

"No." Harry answered completely honest and completely shocked. "Why would he do that?"

Harry recalled her mentioning that she was Bellatrix Black now, but he had assumed that it was because she had killed her husband during her rape.

"I see. It's another mystery." Mr. Weasley sighed. "We cannot fathom any reason for him to do so."

"WHAT?!" Screeched Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

Both Harry and Arthur cringed in their seats.

"Arthur! We're leaving!" Molly seethed as she dragged her son from the kitchen by his ear. "We have some punishing to do."

"Sorry we have to cut this short, Harry." Molly apologized, once again kissing his cheeks.

"See you Harry." Ron said gloomily as he avoided his mother's glare.

"Stay safe. Stop by the Burrow soon, okay? To see if we're still alive." Hermione added.

Harry nodded and closed the door. The visit had given him more questions than answers. Why would Sirius null Bellatrix's marriage? How much did Snape really know? And how did Bellatrix kill all those death eaters without her wand? Where did that kind of power come from? Harry needed to know her whole story. He didn't want to keep guessing. He was going to get these answers from her…tonight.


	10. Accidents

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **I just wanted to say that you guys are the best reviewers ever. I love the constructive criticism and how you guys tell me what you want to see in the story. I take all of your reviews into consideration and try to apply them to my story. P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot.

* * *

Harry walked down the passageway opening door after door, searching for his new housemate. After reaching the end of the hallway without any luck, he spied the large wooden door. Harry trekked the same journey Bellatrix had naught an hour before and came to the dungeon like room before his nose was assaulted by the mixed scents of brewing potions.

Bellatrix stood hunched over a cauldron with her back to him, completely absorbed in her brewing. Harry almost laughed at her appearance. Her already curly hair frizzed out of control from the humidity of the room, giving her an afro-like mane.

"Bellatrix, we need to talk." Harry announced from behind her.

Big mistake.

Bella's hand, which held a fist full of Rhodiola Rosea, released its contents in her jump of surprise. Without warning, the light lilac potion turned a violent shade of red before exploding all over its mistress.

"Potter!" Bellatrix screeched. "What have you done?!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Harry apologized profusely.

They looked on in horror as the liquid began to bubble over her clothes and skin, eating through the fabric.

"Harry quick, give me your wand!" she yelled terrified.

He quickly handed her his wand without a thought and stood back as she tried to rid herself of the offending potion.

"Evanesco! Scourgify!" Bellatrix shouted in vain as the spells did nothing.

Within moments, the last remnants of her clothes had vanished and the botched potion began on her skin. The red substance was absorbed into her flesh and her cells began to shrink and transform. Her abused, pale, skin began to take on a healthier glow as did her hair. Before their eyes, the forty-five year old woman physically morphed into a much younger woman.

Harry stood staring at the woman in complete shock. Her black curls fell in lustrous ringlets about her shoulders and her gaunt cheeks were plump, highlighted by a light blush. Her blush was mimicked by Harry tenfold when he realized he was staring at her when she, in fact, had no clothes on. Embarrassed, he quickly spun around to give her the opportunity to cover herself.

"Merlin's beard!" he heard her gasp.

He felt her small hand rest on his shoulder, urging him to turn around. Bellatrix held his face in her hands, staring deep into his eyes. Harry met her gaze and noted the unshed tears that glistened in her violet eyes.

"Look at me." She whispered.

Every wrinkle, every blemish, ever scar had vanished from her body. Every sign of her true age and years in Azkaban disappeared. She couldn't be more than twenty years old. And she was beautiful.

He took in her lithe body with awe as she laughed euphorically. Suddenly, she trapped him in a fierce hug as tears rolled down her face.

"Harry, you're brilliant. You've given me a real second chance." Bellatrix whispered into his ear.

Harry awkwardly wrapped his arms around the naked woman, returning the hug. He was completely speechless.

"This is just, amazing." He breathed as he released her.

"Amazing? You've just invented the fountain of youth!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she fumbled with a set of her new robes. "We've got to write this down!"

"No, Bella, we need to talk first." Harry said, remembering why he came down in the first place.

She immediately ceased her hurried writing and threw him a sidelong glance. "Talk?"

"I need some answers." Harry explained boldly. "I don't know anything about you. I don't know what happened after your…attack. I don't know anything, and I'm just supposed to let you stay in my house?"

Bellatrix continued to avoid looking into his eyes. This was not what she was expecting.

"I don't know if I should trust you. You're a death eater, you tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom, and you've killed people!" He continued. "I need answers."

"Potter, you're venturing into some very dark places you do not want to go." She said lowly, eyes glued to the ground.

"I need to know!" Harry protested. "I think I've earned that right."

Finally Bellatrix raised her eyes to meet his, her expression unreadable. "Quid pro quo, Potter."

He nodded in defeat and gestured for her to lead them upstairs.

* * *

"Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed ominously. "It has been too long without new news."

"My lord, no one saw anything. Those who did are dead!" Peter Pettigrew tried to explain.

"Where is she?" The enraged wizard asked angrily.

"I don't know my lord. There have been no sightings."

"Crucio!" Voldemort seethed.

The pathetic man writhed on the ground in sheer agony, screaming as the curse attacked his body.

"I'll find her my lord, I'll find her!" Wormtail panted from the ground.

"Find her and bring her to me. This greatly sets back our plans."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but it's setting the framework for the chapter of all chapters for the next one. Can you wait long enough for the next chapter? Is the suspense killing you? A large majority of the questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	11. Innocence

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. These past couple of months have been really hard for me. I love how you guys tell me what you want to see in the story. I take all of your reviews into consideration and try to apply them to my story. P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot.

* * *

Harry made his way to the kitchen and started a pot of tea. This would be difficult for the both of them. He, well he needed answers. She, on the other hand, would be sharing every detail about herself to convince him of her innocence. Just as the kettle started to whistle, Bellatrix entered the kitchen, fully clothed and carrying a large stone bowl in her arms.

"Harry, do you know what a pensieve is?" she asked him quietly, setting the bowl on the table.

"Yes, it stores memories." He replied as he handed her a cup of tea.

"You want me to prove my innocence. But that is not something I can easily discuss. I think you should just see for yourself."

Bellatrix held out her hand and took the offered wand from Harry and brought it to her temple. Memory after memory left the tip of the wand and pooled in the basin. The wispy silver strands swirled together to a uniform consistency.

"You should be satisfied with these." She said bitterly, returning his wand.

Harry gave her a searching look. Her youthful face was filled with the contempt he remembered from the Department of Mysteries. Her violet eyes glittered with malice and…pain? If she were truly innocent for all her crimes, she would have been denied at least twenty years of her life. Of her youth.

Harry returned her steely gaze. He couldn't let his guard down until he knew the truth which he had been denied all this time. Until he knew she was completely innocent, she was still the killer of his godfather.

Pocketing his wand, he dipped his face into the memories, feeling the familiar falling sensation as he fell into her memory.

* * *

_Harry fell hard onto the wooden floor of a vast mansion. To his right was a small girl in an overstuffed armchair, reading a large tome. She couldn't have been more than 7, obviously too young for Hogwarts. She had long curly black hair tied up with a green ribbon and was dressed in a simple white and green dress. _

_Loud angry voices could suddenly be heard from above, along with several bangs and clashes. Harry watched the child, who he knew to be Bellatrix, cringe visibly and put away the large book. She ran upstairs into a bedroom and emerged holding a young infant in her arms and the hand of a younger girl at her side. _

_"Quickly Andy! Before he sees you!" Bellatrix whispered urgently. She led her to a cupboard in a long hallway and ushered her inside. "Hold Cissy."_

_She carefully handed her younger sister the baby and moved the cloaks to cover them. "Keep quiet and I'll come back for you when he's calmed down."_

_Harry followed her as she walked toward the noise. They came to a study with closed doors where he could hear the voices more clearly._

_"I told you I wanted everything done by the time I got back from the pub!" Her father screamed._

_"Cygnus, please, I ran out of time!" Her mother pleaded. "Narcissa was fussy and I was trying to finish dinner for you."_

_Bellatrix leaned against the wall of the study and allowed a few tears to fall. Harry watched her remove the ribbon from her hair and tuck it in her pocket with a resigned look upon her face. The look of a lamb going to the slaughter. _

_"BELLATRIX! ANDROMEDA!" Cygnus shouted loudly._

_"Cygnus, please, they don't understand. They're just children!" Druella cried. _

_"They will be punished for not doing more to help you. If you can't have everything done when I tell you, then they are not doing enough."_

_Harry watched the small girl enter the study with wide eyes. "I'm right here, daddy."_

_"Where's Andromeda?" He seethed._

_"I don't know daddy. I will take her punishment."_

_The large man rolled up his sleeves and backhanded his daughter hard across the face. The child fell to the floor and stayed there with an empty look in her eyes. She was protecting her sisters. Harry could only look away. _

* * *

_The scene faded and opened to Platform 9 ¾ where the scarlet train prepared to leave. He could see the Black family not far away from him, saying their goodbyes to the eldest daughter. _

_"Please Bella! Don't go, please don't leave me!" Andromeda sobbed into her sister's robes._

_"Andy, you need to be strong." Bella whispered in her sister's hair. "I'll be back on all the breaks and I'll write to you every day. I promise."_

_"But what about when he gets mad. Who will be there for us?" Andromeda whispered in fear. _

_"You both remember that place I showed you outside?"_

_The two younger children nodded._

_"Go there when he gets upset. Don't come out for a long time. Do you understand?"_

_Again, they nodded._

_"I'll miss you both. I love you." Bellatrix said with a watery smile as the train whistled._

_"Love you too Bella!" Narcissa and Andromeda replied._

_"Look out for Cissy, Andy." She said, kissing the foreheads of her younger sisters. "Bye mother, bye father." She said emotionless. _

* * *

_"Bellatrix Black!" Professor McGonagall called from in front of the podium. _

_Harry sat at the Slytherin table and watched the soon to be first year walk confidently to the stool. _

_"Oh, another Black I see. Hmmm, but very brave indeed. You would do well in Gryffindor…"_

_"Please not Gryffindor! I need to be in Slytherin. It's expected of me." Harry heard her whisper to the Sorting Hat._

_"Not Gryffindor eh? I see intelligence and cunning. As well as ambition and determination. A pureblood at that. Well then it must be SLYTHERIN!"_

_Bellatrix sighed contentedly as the hat was removed from her head. She walked proudly to the Slytherin table, roaring with applause. _

* * *

"_I won't marry him mother! He's absolutely vile!" A teenage Bellatrix shouted._

"_Bellatrix Black. It is expected of you! Your father and his father arranged this marriage before you were born!" Her mother seethed._

"_He's not even intelligent mother! I refuse."_

"_He's a pureblood wizard. And you will do well to obey us." Druella said with an air of finality, ending the discussion. _

_Harry followed her as she stormed to her bedroom, slamming the door on her way in. Tears streamed down her beautiful face and she angrily wiped them away. She picked up a quill and parchment and began to write furiously._

'_Sirius, _

_I don't know what to do. They're forcing me to marry him! Rodolphus Lestrange of all people. My life is over, cousin. He's absolutely vile, and as stupid as a troll. It's only because he's a pureblood and he has money. Please, Sirius. I'm so lost. _

_Love, Bella_

* * *

_Harry then found himself outside in the middle of a large gathering. People sat in chairs and turned around at the sound of gentle music beginning to play. Harry stood at the front of the gathering next to a few other men in dress robes and, like the others, looked down the aisle._

_Bellatrix was led down the aisle by her father, half walked half dragged to stand next to Rodolphus. She was in a beautiful, elegant wedding gown that hugged her frame perfectly. _

"_Do you, Rodolphus Lestrange, take Bellatrix Black to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do." He said with a large smile._

"_And do you, Bellatrix Black, take Rodolphus Lestrange to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Harry watched the tears flow from her eyes in rivers. "No."_

"_Druella and I, Cygnus Black, offer her to Mr. Lestrange in the form of an arranged marriage." Cygnus interrupted hastily from the front row._

"_Then I now pronounce you man and wife."_

* * *

_Harry fell into a chair at St. Mungo's. From the room next to him he could hear screams of pain. _

_"C'mon Bella, you can do it. You're almost there, love." A voice said excitedly._

_Harry pushed open the door and watched in a mixture of horror and awe. She was giving birth. Her two sisters stood beside her, each holding a hand and encouraging her to push._

_"I can't do this, I can't do this!" She cried. "It hurts."_

_"Yes you can! You're so close Bella, I can see the head!" Narcissa said, squeezing her sister's hand. _

_With a final push and a scream of pain, the baby slipped from her body and she fell back against the pillows in exhaustion. _

_"It's a boy!" Andromeda laughed excitedly before her smile fell from her face. _

_A shocked silence filled the room._

_"What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?" Bellatrix asked worriedly from the bed._

_The healers waved their wands and administered potions with lightning speed._

_"What's wrong with my baby? What's going on?" She cried frantically, moving to get out of the bed. _

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Lestrange. Your son, he's stillborn." A healer said softly as she placed the still baby in its mother's arms. _

_"NO!" She screamed, sobbing hysterically. She cradled the dead baby and cried harder than he had seen any human cry before. _

_Her sisters held each other and shared their sister's anguish, crying tears of their own. _

* * *

_"You filthy stupid witch! You KILLED my SON!" Rodolphus yelled as he slapped her hard across the face. "You were supposed to bear me an heir!"_

_Harry watched as she just allowed the abuse to take place. She just lay on the floor, much as she had done with her father, and took the beating. Tears no longer fell down her cheeks, but a haunted look resided in her eyes. Rodolphus's fist came down hard on her empty abdomen and his boot met her ribcage. _

_Rodolphus removed a blade from his boot and used it to carve words into her stomach. Enraged, he carved the word 'Mine' onto her body. _

_"Please, just kill me." Harry heard her whisper. _

* * *

"_Imperio!"_

_Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange walked proudly into the dark alcove. _

"_Ah, Bellatrix! At last you have decided to join me." Tom Riddle said smoothly from his throne._

"_Yes my lord. I wish for nothing more than to serve you." She said vacantly._

"_Come forward and accept my mark." Riddle said with what would have been a charming smile._

_Bellatrix walked forward and kneeled before the rising dark wizard. With a short bow, she held out her left forearm and rolled up her sleeve._

"_Morsmordre!" Riddle cursed as he pressed the tip of his yew wand to her flesh, burning the dark mark permanently to her skin._

* * *

"_Imperio!" Rodolphus commanded, yet again. "We will be torturing the Longbottoms tonight love. You remember the Longbottoms?" _

_Bellatrix just looked past him vacantly._

"_You will use the Cruciatus until they give us the Dark Lord's location. Do it proudly, love."_

"_WHERE IS HE?" she screamed frantically to the poor man and woman Harry recognized from the picture of the Original Order of the Phoenix._

"_We don't know!"_

"_Crucio!" Bellatrix cursed without any choice. _

_Harry turned away from the scene. He thought of Neville and immediately felt sorry for his friend and the fate of his parents. _

"_I'm sorry. So so sorry." He heard her whisper as the couple fled the house._

* * *

Harry pulled himself out of the pensieve and sat in a few moments of silence. She was truly innocent of all her crimes. Guilt flooded him immediately and it weighed down on him as if his Uncle Vernon had sat on his chest.

"Do you believe me now?" He heard her whisper from beside him. "I lost my life the day I was married to Rodolphus."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Harry said weakly.

"I did horrible, disgusting things that I will never forgive myself for. And under his curse, combined with Azkaban and the daily beatings, I slowly began to lose my mind. Multiple times I wrote to my sisters and to Sirius. I begged for help but there was nothing any of them could do. It was by that time that Sirius and Andromeda both had been disowned from the family."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. She was completely innocent and she still blamed herself for all the tragedies that occurred.

"Then when Sirius died, everything changed." She continued. "The fuzziness faded into a crystalline clarity. I could think for myself and all the insanity, the madness seemed to vanish. I no longer felt that my body was not my own."

"But why would Sirius annul the marriage?" Harry interrupted softly.

"He always knew that it wasn't what I wanted. And he could never do anything about it, as he was a wanted man himself."

"What happened the night you were attacked?"

"I can't explain it. I was just so angry and they wouldn't stop." Bellatrix described. "I begged them and they wouldn't stop, they just laughed and continued to violate me."

At this point she stopped fighting the tears that clouded her vision and let them cascade down her cheeks. The emotional trauma of her experiences overwhelmed her, announcing its presence in the form of agonized sobs and heartbreaking tears.

"I have to get out of here." She breathed in a wild panic.

"What? Where are you going?" Harry called as he jumped up to run after her.

Harry chased her to the foyer and caught a hold of her wrist before she could reach the door. Gently, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him

"Where are you going to go? You're wanted by both sides now. You are distraught and wandless. It's not safe!" He tried to reason.

"I can't stay here! I can't do this, I need to get out of here." She repeated frantically.

"Bellatrix," Harry said softly, rubbing small circles into her shoulders. "I'm sorry I upset you, but I needed to know. Stay, please, I'll keep you safe. I promise no one will ever hurt you again."

She finally looked him in the face and searched his eyes for a long moment before falling against him in resignation, crying silently into his chest.

"I promise." He breathed into her hair as he held her against him.

The poor woman had been through so much, and he was the only one who knew. He was the only one who would believe her story. She had been alone all this time.

He was going to change that.

* * *

A/N: So there was a longer chapter for you. Hopefully there will be more soon, I'll have to see how things go. But do not worry readers! I am NOT abandoning this story.


	12. Photograph

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **Some of my reviewers were wondering when I am going to get to the romance. That will be very soon, I can assure you. But I couldn't have them just *bam* fall in love. I wanted to have some realism in it I love how you guys tell me what you want to see in the story. I take all of your reviews into consideration and try to apply them to my story. P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot.

* * *

Once she had calmed down, Harry led the broken woman back into the kitchen. He prepared her another cup of tea after one look at her disheveled appearance. Her heavily lidded eyes were puffy and bloodshot. And her cheeks were blotchy and flushed, adding to the effect of her eyes.

"Bellatrix, you shared with me the horrors of your past. And I trust you." Harry started softly as he handed her a handkerchief. "I think it's only fair that you get to know me and trust me too. If we're going to be living together, we need to trust each other. I promised I wouldn't turn you away."

Bellatrix looked up from her lap and into his piercing green eyes. She cast him a look of disbelief. Trust _him? _After what he did to her? Not to mention he's probably already called his little auror friends to come haul her back to Azkaban! Not likely!

"Please, Bella. Give me another chance." Harry pleaded, reaching out to touch her hand. "I will tell you about my past, while it's not as traumatic as yours; it was not a wonderful childhood."

After taking a sip from her cup she nodded her head in agreement. Harry did not move to put memories in the pensieve, but rather adjusted in his seat and leaned forward on his forearms.

"When I was a baby, Voldemort killed my parents, as you know." He started, making sure to maintain eye contact with her. "My mum, she was a muggleborn. My aunt Petunia hated her for her magic. She always made sure to call me a freak, knowing I would be just the same. My uncle Vernon hated me just as much, if not more. For the 15 years that I have lived there, I have had to make them breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day.

I never received any presents for any holidays. And my cousin, Dudley, would always pick on me. Beat me up with his little friends. The only clothes I got were his oversized hand me downs. For the first 11 years of my life, my room was a broom cupboard under the stairs and I was only fed their left-overs. I was beaten quite often for just existing.

Then Hogwarts started and I thought everything changed. I found friends and an adoptive family with the Weasleys. But in my third year, I found the godfather I never got to know. He was my true family. And for those two years, they were the best years of my life.

In my fourth year, Voldemort returned. He used my blood to make his new body with the ability to touch me. And he killed a boy named Cedric Diggory right in front of my eyes.

And this last year, as you know, Sirius died. All these deaths, all these murders, they are happening because of me! I am the reason these people are dead! My parents, Cedric, Sirius, they are my entire fault!" Harry ended with a shout, slamming his fist on the table and running his other hand through his hair.

Bellatrix remained in her chair with a look of disgust upon her face, too stunned to move. How could someone treat a mere child the way he was treated? And he felt guilty for the misdeeds of the Dark Lord!

"Pott, erm, Harry," she started, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You must not feel guilty for the crimes of the Dark…erm…Voldemort. You cannot control his actions."

Harry turned to her and gave her a particular look, one conveying the thought 'look who's talking'.

"Harry, your wand was not the wand responsible for throwing those curses. If I am right, you would have done everything in your power to stop them."

"But still, if I never existed, all of them would still be alive." He said remorsefully.

"But think of all the people who would have died if you had not lived!" Bellatrix exclaimed, slapping him upside the head.

Harry could only look at her incredulously. Though, she did make a good point. "Touché."

"I'm sorry about your childhood. Merlin knows I can relate. Perhaps, we are more similar than we once thought." She admitted, raising a delicate eyebrow.

He threw her a cheeky grin that gave her stomach an unusual feeling. And made her heart sort of…flutter? 'Stop that! He's a sixteen year old boy! You _pervert!'_

'Not that you're that much older now, yourself!' Her other half reasoned.

"How about some dinner?" Harry's voice interrupted. "Italian okay?"

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke early and flooed to Diagon Alley. He had some research to do. Confidently, he entered Gringotts and strode up to one of the goblins.

"I need to enter the Black family vault."

"And does the Head of House have the vault key?" The irate goblin replied without looking up from his work.

"I do, sir."

Harry placed the key on the high desk and waited as the Goblin stepped down. He was lead to the cart and carefully stepped in.

"The Black family vault is one of the oldest here at Gringotts." The goblin informed him. "Deep down it is, and very heavily guarded."

They flew down the many passageways, going deeper and deeper as promised. Soon, the only light that penetrated the suffocating darkness was the light of the lamp between the goblin's stubby legs. Finally, the cart came to a shrieking halt outside a very large door.

"Lamp please."

Harry obliged and followed the goblin to the vault door. He watched as the goblin turned the key in the lock while pressing his hand against the door. The door glowed and melted away to reveal another door, this one only slightly smaller.

"Mr. Potter, give me your hand." The goblin requested.

Harry held out his hand warily before quickly retracting in with a hiss of pain. The goblin had removed a short blade and quickly cut him across his palm. He held the knife to the door and flicked the droplets of blood onto the stone.

Harry heard many locks and securities giving way on the other side before the door swung lazily open. He stepped through and around the mountains of piled gold and made his way to the sides of the vault. Harry bypassed the treasures and books, finally stopping at a shelf near the back. His eyes rested on the many family photographs and documents that rested untouched.

Carefully, Harry flipped through the family documents before finally finding the one he was looking for: The marriage certificate of Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. He purposefully slipped it into his bag and turned to leave before a moving photograph caught his eye. It was a picture of three beautiful women embracing lovingly with wide smiles on all of their faces. The Black sisters, and by the looks of it, probably the last photo of them together ever taken. Bellatrix was smiling happily with no trace of the dark mark on her forearm but with the weight of an unwanted wedding ring on her finger. Andromeda also stood with her sister, slightly younger but unmarried. And lastly, Narcissa, the youngest of the three. She stood in the middle of her sisters in her Slytherin uniform, probably the only one still in school. Her white blonde hair stood out in stark contrast compared to her darker sisters. Without another thought, Harry added the photograph to his bag. Bellatrix would appreciate it.

* * *

Harry slipped back into his home quietly and placed the bag on the kitchen table. The house was still and silent, she must still be sleeping. He climbed the stairs and entered her room. She lay on the bed curled up in the tightest of balls hugging a pillow. Her curled hair frizzed into a tangled mess from bed. He couldn't suppress a smile at the sight. Carefully, he sat down next to her and brushed the hair away from her face, his hand lingering perhaps a little too long on her cheek.

"Bellatrix, wake up." He said, shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Bella, I have something to show you."

After a few more grumbles, she rose and followed him downstairs to the sitting room where the fire roared to life. Bellatrix flopped tiredly into one of the overstuffed chairs and waited for Harry to begin.

"I went to Gringotts today and got you some things." He said excitedly, rummaging through his bag.

He fished out the annulled marriage certificate and passed it to her, keeping the photograph behind his back. With a questioning look, Bellatrix took the parchment from him and glanced it over.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked him softly.

"So you can see with your own eyes the end of your unwanted marriage." He answered just as quietly.

Harry put a supportive hand on her shoulder and nodded toward the fire. She understood immediately. Bellatrix ripped the parchment to shreds and tossed it in the fire, watching with delight as the flames devoured the aged paper.

"Thank you for that pleasure, Harry…" She started to say.

"Wait, I have more!"

The boy-who-lived withdrew the photograph from behind him and slipped it carefully into her hands. The faded photograph moved underneath her fingertips as she traced the faces gently. The three young women in the picture laughed carelessly and waved at the picture before embracing each other lovingly.

"Where did you find this?" Bellatrix choked out, holding the picture to her chest.

"Gringotts. In the Black family vault." Harry answered. "Sirius must have kept it safe for you."

Bellatrix quickly wiped away a stray tear from the corner of her eye and stood to face him. Without warning, she launched herself into his arms and gave him the fiercest of hugs.

"Bella, air, I need air." He gasped as she crushed him.

The black haired woman let go immediately after his prompting and took a few steps back in embarrassment.

"Merlin, your hugs are comparable to Hagrid's!" Harry exclaimed with equal embarrassment, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, erm, thank you." Bellatrix expressed with earnest gratitude. "I'm going to go put this in a frame."

Harry watched as she walked back up the grand staircase in the foyer, presumably to her room. With a smile to himself, he sat back down in the chair. He had done well today.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. But to make up for it, all the signed reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter. This story is about to get a lot more dramatic, a lot more magical, and a lot more romantic. Up until now, you've only seen the back story and set up for the real plot!


	13. Appearances

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. I'm trying really really hard to make these longer for you guys. And I have the whole story map written out and prepared. I have something to follow and I incorporated some of my reviewers' ideas into it! To those of you who suggested things, keep reading and look forward to seeing some of your ideas in future chapters. I love how you guys tell me what you want to see in the story. I take all of your reviews into consideration and try to apply them to my story. P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot.

* * *

The three faces smiled with equal delight, relishing in the moment of the day. But Bellatrix paid no attention to two of the young women. Her eyes focused solely on the middle sister—Andromeda. She had seen enough of the youngest of the Blacks and of what she had become. Bellatrix could only pray that something would change Narcissa as Harry had her.

"I miss you Andy. More than you could possibly imagine." She said to the picture.

Unfortunately, the moving picture did not respond. Nor did it hold any answers for her. But oh, how she needed and _craved _those answers. Where was Andromeda now? Did she have a family? Had she ever met "the boy who lived"? Questions just keep swirling around in her head without answers. Every time she thought she had something figured out, it would lead to a new question. Soon, she had more questions than answers. But the biggest question plaguing her thoughts was not one Andromeda could answer for her. Why was she attracted to Harry Potter?

A sharp knock on her door ripped her out of her thoughts. "Come in!"

"Bellatrix, there are some things I want to discuss with you." Harry started as he joined her cross legged on her bed.

"I don't know how much Voldemort shared with you." Harry said. "But he wants that prophecy for a reason. And basically, it says that I'm the chosen one, and that it has to be me to kill Voldemort. It said 'Neither can live while the other survives'."

"The dark lord had informed us of the prophecy, but not of what it concerned." Bella informed him with interest. 'Could this boy really bring about the end to Lord Voldemort?'

"A war is coming, and in the end, I'm going to need to face him. I will have to stand alone. And I don't feel nearly as prepared as I ought to." He continued, emphasizing the last statement.

"What are you saying, Harry?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes, completely taken aback.

"I can't take Voldemort with just expelliarmus and protego." He responded, getting to the point. "I need to know offensive spells and hexes. I need a better understanding of the dark arts so I can know what I'm up against."

"You want me to train you in the dark arts?" Bellatrix questioned skeptically.

"Please, I need your help. Dumbledore refuses to teach me anything useful! You've seen what he can do. I don't stand a chance. I want you to teach me everything you know: the dark arts, stronger defensive spells, hexes, jinxes, curses, how to duel properly, everything!" Harry tried to persuade her.

"No, no, absolutely not."

"Bellatrix, I need this!"

"No! Trust me Harry, that's not something you want to get involved in." Said Bellatrix as she stood, attempting to end the discussion.

"Bellatrix, please! I need your help if we want to win this war!" He followed, gently taking hold of her hand to stop her.

She paused and glanced at his hand which still held hers before her eyes darted to his sparkling green ones.

"If I help you, if I teach you everything I know I will be the one responsible for exposing you to that world. I don't want your soul to become tainted with such things." She whispered to him.

"But without it, we will surely lose."

After a long moment's pause, she hesitantly agreed. "Fine, we start tomorrow morning at dawn."

"Yes!" Harry fist pumped, releasing her hand.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I were you, Potter. The dark arts are dangerous. You will be injured. And there will be times where you will want to quit. But once I get started, there will be no quitting." She warned.

"I understand." He conceded passively.

"And I'm going to want something in exchange." Bellatrix said with a gleam in her eye.

"Anything." Harry breathed with excitement.

"Teach me how to cook."

"Deal." He agreed, sticking out his hand.

Bellatrix returned the motion and shook his hand firmly. "First, I'll need a new wand."

* * *

They stood in the center of the living room, preparing to floo to Diagon Alley. Indeed, Bellatrix was in need of a new wand. Her old 12 ¾ inch walnut wand with dragon heartstring core had been lost during her attack.

She was dressed in her emerald green robes and traveling cloak. Not that Harry would ever admit it to her, but those were his favorite on her.

"Wait, before we go, you should let me change up your appearance a bit." Harry said as he stopped her from entering the green flames.

Bellatrix shot him an annoyed look but agreed. The last thing she needed was to get arrested by aurors and given the dementor's kiss. He pulled out his wand upon her consent and began to transfigure aspects of her appearance. A deep frown flashed briefly upon his handsome face at her obvious flinch as he waved his wand.

_She was still afraid of him._

Pushing the thought aside, Harry went to work. He started with her hair. He changed her deep black shade to a more ordinary chestnut brown. The curls, however, he left alone. He loved her curls too much to mess with. Next were her sharp, heavily lidded violet eyes. They became a softer almond shape with sea blue irises lined with a honey gold center.

Harry was then granted with a stroke of genius that could only rival that of Fred and George. He transfigured her nose to resemble the stereotypical muggle witch; large, bumpy, and hideous. With a self-satisfied smirk, he held out a mirror. An undignified shriek of displeasure graced his ears almost immediately.

"HARRY POTTER! CHANGE THAT BACK YOU TOAD!"

"I don't know, I think we're more likely to be left alone if you look like this." He teased.

After one look at her rage filled eyes, Harry Potter ran. He shot through the living room, down some hallways and ended up in the kitchen. Bellatrix Black followed him the entire way, hot on his heels. Harry stopped, slightly out of breath, keeping the island between them.

"Change it, Potter. I know where you sleep." She threatened darkly.

"I think it suits you."

With another shriek, she launched herself at him and they ran in circles around the island. Laughing, Harry broke the circle and headed for the stairs. He had just made it to his bedroom when she had caught up with him. As he turned to shut the door, she jumped him, knocking him backwards into the bedroom. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her middle as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry staggered backwards before falling after his calves came into contact with his mattress. They tumbled onto the bed and Bellatrix used this to her advantage. She dexterously pinned his hands above his head and straddled his waist. Harry was too stunned to move.

"Fix this nose Harry Potter, or I will do some bad things to you. Very. Bad. Things." Bellatrix growled.

Harry's sixteen year old mind went somewhere completely different and he futilely tried to hold in a laugh. Realization dawned and Bellatrix turned a violent shade of red.

"So uh…what kind of things are we talking about here?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up Harry! You know that's not what I meant!" she sputtered.

"You had me fooled." He said as he gestured to her newly young body on top of his.

Bellatrix's cheeks burned with embarrassment. But then she decided to screw back.

"Fix my nose, Mr. Potter, and I will remove my person from your person…unless you don't want me to." She whispered into his ear.

In shock, Harry gulped and tried not to think of her breath on his neck or her hips on his. 'Did he want her to move?'

"Okay, I'll fix your nose." He gasped after she shifted her hips.

He needed her off of him before his imagination got the better of him. He did _not _need to be thinking perverted thoughts about Bellatrix Black.

'What the hell are you doing?' Bella thought to herself.

"You, uh, need to let me up first." Harry said awkwardly.

With the sudden prompting, Bella shot off the bed and stood in the corner of the room. Harry once again removed his wand and fixed her nose, once again ignoring her flinch.

"There." He said, handing her the mirror.

Bellatrix accepted the mirror and took a long look at her new appearance. It was different, but she couldn't complain. He knew how to make a pretty woman.

"It'll work." She shrugged.

"I think you look stunning." Harry said. "But not nearly as beautiful as the real you."

With his comment, both of them felt a new wave of embarrassment. Bellatrix flushed and averted her eyes to inspect the suddenly interesting carpet and Harry began to rub his neck.

"Well, we should get going. A new wand awaits." He said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

* * *

"Crucio!"

"Agonized screams ripped through the crisp air, breaking the haunting silence of the open field.

"Please, no more!" the victim rasped. "Anything, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" The torturer implored.

"Yes, anything. Just make it stop!"

"Why, I'm so glad you offered!" Voldemort mocked. "Theodore Nott, you'd have made your father proud."

The Hogwarts student lay in the dirt, exhausted and panting. Bloody claw marks lined his face, where he had tried to scratch away the pain.

"Give me your arm, Mr. Nott."

Theodore remained on the ground. Voldemort frowned in impatience and grabbed his arm harshly, digging his nails into the flesh. He pushed his yew wand into the young man's forearm brutally.

"Morsmordre." Voldemort hissed, burning the dark mark into the student's skin.

The sound of Nott's screams, however, were drowned out by the shrill laughter of the immortal.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Tensions are mounting between Bellatrix and Harry. How will their relationship change? And what's Voldemort planning? In the next chapter, we'll see the beginning of Harry's training and Harry's 17th birthday as summer comes to a close. This chapter was shorter than previous ones, but the next chapter is considerably longer. It is already written... it just needs to be edited and published. So stay tuned!


	14. Hermione

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **I love how you guys tell me what you want to see in the story. I take all of your reviews into consideration and try to apply them to my story. P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot.

* * *

Bellatrix sat in the fluffy red chair, twirling her new wand around in admiration. Her new wand felt wonderful in her hand. It was long, light and swishy; another brilliant wand made by Ollivander. She had approached the wand maker under the assumed name of Scarlett Kinlan, a 20 year old woman who had broken her wand in a flying accent. After just a few tries, she found the one. Or it chose her rather. The 14 ¼ rosewood with the tail hair of a baby unicorn found her hand.

_"Ahhhh, 14 ¼ rosewood. Long and thin, quick and great for dueling." Ollivander informed her as she waved the wand. _

_"What's the core?" Bellatrix asked._

_"The tail hair of a baby unicorn. Distinctly for the pure of heart. You must be as such, Ms. Kinlan. Don't let the times of today take that away from you."_

_Bellatrix stared at him in shock and glanced at Harry, who stood next to her looking at her with equal interest. _

The handle fit her hand perfectly, and no longer did she feel defenseless. The wand felt more comfortable in her hand than her old, bulky walnut one. It was more delicate, more feminine, and new. Exactly how she, herself felt.

She looked away from her wand and to Harry, who sat on the floor. He lay on the floor with an open book: So you want to be an Animagus: The Beginner's Guide to Animal Transfiguration.

"Do I really have to read ALL of this?" He sighed with impatience.

"Yes Harry, all of it. And then more books too. You need to understand the theory before you can practice practicality." She stated matter-of-fact.

"But this is so boring. And I understand the theory. They keep stating the same information thirty different ways thirty million times!" Harry complained.

"Then explain it to me. Teach me. Teaching is the best way to understand." She replied as she joined him cross-legged on the floor.

"An animagus transformation is a learned capability, not inherited like a metamorphagus. The shape of the animal is determined by inner traits, and the whole goal before you attempt a transformation is to have an idea of what that animal is." Harry explained.

"Very good." She nodded. "Describe to me the physical properties of the transformation."

"Each animal has certain physical characteristics associated with the person. Like, professor McGonagall has black, square like boxes around her eyes that look like her glasses."

"Exactly. I do suppose you understand the basic concepts. But I still don't want you trying to change." Bellatrix conceded.

"But I can do this!" Harry argued.

"Not before you've figured out your animal. The first transformation will be the hardest and most complex. You're going to need lots of meditation and practice before your first try." She tried to reason.

"You sound just like Snape." He huffed. "It sounds just like my occlumency lessons."

"Severus is an intelligent man. He knows what he's talking about. And please don't try any of this on your own. You can seriously hurt yourself."

Harry cringed at her assessment of his potions professor. "How do you know all this stuff about animagus transfiguration anyway?"

"I became an animagus after I lost my son to escape Rodolphus's rages." She admitted softly. "But nobody knows."

Harry looked at her with surprise and excitement. She, herself was an animagus! Just like Sirius! "Can you show me?"

Bellatrix smiled at his childlike excitement and agreed. She stood and moved to the more open space of the vaulted foyer with Harry right behind her. He stood with eager anticipation, shifting foot to foot on the marble floors. She flashed him a brilliant smile and a quick wink before stepping into her transformation.

Harry stumbled back in awe and plopped down ungracefully on the stairs. The beautiful woman disappeared and in her stead stood a snarling wolf. Her pure white fur stood on end as she growled at him through her large bared teeth. The only sign that Bellatrix Black still remained were the sharp violet eyes that stared back at him. She was slightly larger than the average wolf, but twice as threatening. Her paws were the size of his palm! She was gorgeous.

Bellatrix sauntered past him and flicked her fluffy white tail underneath his chin playfully. Within seconds, the dark woman was seated next to him in her human form. She was leaned forward, with her head resting in her delicate hands as she looked at him expectantly.

"Wow." Harry breathed. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"And with some practice and hard training, you'll be doing the same thing." She said in return. "You need to find your animal. You'll know it when you see it. It will just feel right."

"I always thought I'd be a stag, just like my father." He admitted.

"You never know, you may still be." She responded, putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Butter. Lots and lots of butter. You can never have enough of the stuff." Harry explained, swishing the sizzling substance in the pan.

"Okay." Bellatrix nodded, looking over his shoulder.

"Cooking is actually fairly simple. You just do what tastes and smells right. Don't ever take your eyes off the food, you'll risk burning it."

"Don't ever look away, got it."

"For example, this chicken, all it needs is butter, some spices, and to be cooked until the middle isn't pink anymore. You just cut it a little bit to check when the exterior gets a nice golden brown. And voila. You've just made chicken." Harry said as he dished out the food.

"So all it requires is following the recipe's directions and quantities, butter, not looking away, and do what tastes right." Bellatrix commented, trying to follow him.

"Exactly."

"So tomorrow, you'll try cooking dinner."

"What?" she sputtered.

"Well, you're going to need to try eventually." He reasoned, stuffing his mouth.

"Fine, pick out a recipe and I will attempt it."

"How's spaghetti and meatballs sound?"

"Fantastic. Is it easy?" she asked warily.

"One of the easiest you'll find." Harry soothed. "Hey listen, I want to visit the Burrow later. I need you to stay here and I'll be back before midnight."

"If you must." Bellatrix said with distaste.

"What do you have against my friends?" Harry bristled.

"It's nothing against your friends personally, Harry." She said as she put down her fork. "Our families never really got on in school. Never in history really. Let's just say they always treated us as if we were evil. Never gave us the chance to prove ourselves otherwise. So we just accepted it and played the role that was expected of us."

"Things are different now, Bella. One day I'll prove it to you." He sighed.

The two continued eating in an awkward silence after their tense conversation. Without making eye contact, Harry finished his meal and prepared to leave.

"I'll be back. Don't wait up for me." He called to her as he closed the front door.

* * *

Harry apparated just outside the apparation point near the burrow. Well, obviously their families wouldn't get along. The Weasleys were the biggest blood traitors known to the wizarding world. He strode up to the door and walked right in, welcoming the noise of the bustling household.

"Harry! Is that you dear?" Mrs. Weasley's motherly voice exclaimed excitedly as she saw him.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Came Harry's muffled voice, drowned out by the clothing of the woman's chest.

Molly Weasley released him from the crushing hug and called to all of her children and Hermione. "HARRY'S HERE!"

Thundering down the stairs foretold the arrival of the rest of the Weasley family. Before long, Harry was enveloped in many hugs and the victim of brotherly punches.

"About time, mate." Fred…or was it George, commented.

"We were beginning to think we'd never see you." The other added.

"I've been busy." Harry answered noncommittally.

"We got lots to talk about, mate!" Ron said with a pat on his back. "Why don't we head up to my room?"

Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the familiar room at the top of the house. He could hear the ghoul howling and moaning from the attic as well, adding to the soothing sense of home. Ron threw open his door and launched himself on his bed, getting comfortable.

"Mum chewed us out big time after we left your place." Ron admitted.

"We weren't even allowed to see each other for more than a week!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You should have told her from the beginning." Harry shrugged.

Harry's shrug turned more into a cringe as he thought of his own dishonesty with his friends. They didn't know about his new house mate. Nor would they approve.

"What do you think of the whole situation with the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked him with interest.

"I think something big is happening." He admitted. "I wonder if it had anything to do with the Department of Mysteries."

"I don't think so mate. Dad says that there were some that weren't even involved."

"Have you seen anything recently? Of what's going on in his head?" Hermione questioned quietly.

"Nothing." Harry said truthfully.

Hermione climbed onto the bed and cuddled next to Ron with an intense look of worry on her face. "I don't like this."

Harry looked on with a twinge of jealousy. Somehow, he always ended up alone.

"Don't worry, love. Things will work out. We'll be back at Hogwarts and safe before you know it." Ron soothed after planting a kiss on her forehead.

Harry knew he needed to tell them about Bellatrix eventually. He couldn't keep her a secret forever. But they wouldn't understand. Especially not Ron.

"How are doing, Harry?" Hermione asked after one look at his face.

She concluded that he was thinking of Sirius. And on some level, she was right. But Harry's thoughts were more concerned about the wanted woman hiding out in his home.

"I'm doing alright. Better than expected. I've found…things to keep my mind off of everything." Harry answered cautiously.

"Harry, you know you can tell us how you're feeling right?" She questioned, honing in on his secretiveness.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded.

Harry stood and moved to exit the room, claiming he needed a quick snack. Hermione immediately followed.

"Harry, what's going on?" she interrogated.

"Nothing, Hermione." He sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm not stupid, you know I'm not. I know something is going on that you're not telling us. I've known since you first called Sirius's death an 'accident'." She confronted, leaning against the opposite wall.

Harry was so conflicted. He knew he needed to tell them. But what if she went to the Order? What if they gave her to the dementors? He vowed to never let anything hurt her again, what if by telling his best friend something did happen?

"Hermione, you know I trust you with my life, right?" He asked her slowly.

"Of course." She replied, admonished.

"If I told you something you didn't particularly approve of, would you still trust me enough to let me make my own decisions?" Harry asked vaguely.

Hermione just held him with a hard, long stare. "What?"

"What if I knew a lot of stuff that you didn't know that proved someone innocent? And said innocent resided in my house?"

"Harry, are you telling me you have a death eater in your house?" Hermione hissed frantically.

"Kind of." Harry said as he pulled her into an open room.

Harry whipped his wand and threw up as many charms as he could think of to ensure that no one was listening nor getting through the door.

"How much do you know about the missing death eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange?" he asked her seriously.

"No, Harry, tell me that you do NOT have Bellatrix Lestrange in your _house!"_ She hissed in a mixture of unrestrained fear, concern, and anger.

"Hermione, she's innocent. She's proven it extraordinarily and without doubt." He told her calmly.

"What has she done to you?" she questioned in a near panic.

"Hermione listen to me!" Harry shouted. "She hasn't done anything to me. She showed me her memories and she's completely changed. Something happened during Sirius's will reading. And those dead death eaters? She's the one responsible."

"How can you just trust her after what she did to Sirius?" Hermione cried incredulously.

"I did some things that I am not proud of." Harry admitted. "And over the course of the past few weeks, she's gained my trust. Please don't tell anyone. Come back with me and talk to her for yourself. You'll see."

"I don't know if I can do that Harry. Dumbledore should know." Hermione argued.

"He'll give her straight to the dementors! I promised her, Hermione, that I wouldn't let any more harm come to her. I promised I'd protect her."

"She's a death eater, Harry! A dangerous criminal! She _killed _Sirius! You remember what she did to Neville's parents!"

"Just come back with me. She's innocent. I just need to prove it to you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just know."

"Oh alright. But if I'm not convinced I'm going straight to Dumbledore."

* * *

"Severus?"

"Yes, headmaster?"

"Has there been any new news on the dead death eaters?" The aged man asked passively.

"Unfortunately no. All he tells us is that it would be most unwise to betray him." Snape answered.

Albus pinched the bridge of his crooked nose and sighed deeply. This war was taking its toll on the old man.

"He believes that they were all traitors?"

"I do not believe so, headmaster." Severus concluded as he pushed away his cup of tea. "I think he believes that a traitor killed them."

Dumbledore's knowing blue eyes snapped to those of his spy. Concern for the younger man flickered briefly across their surface before fading slowly.

"He does not suspect it was I or I would have been dead by now."

"Do we know who the six were?"

"Jugson, Mulciber, Nott, Avery and the Lestrange brothers." Snape listed.

"Some of his most loyal." Dumbledore pondered.

"Bellatrix would argue with that one." Severus smirked.

"I do not understand." Albus sighed heavily, frustration evident in his voice. "Everything about these recent occurrences is strange. They're important somehow."

Severus Snape shrugged and casually leaned back into the rigid armchair.

"Knowing what is going on is crucial, Severus. See if you can't get him to talk."

"Yes headmaster."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 14. Hermione knows, but how will she get on with Bellatrix? How will Bella react to being discovered? And what's with Harry's training? I already have his animagus form picked out and prepared. Would anyone like to throw out any guesses as to what it is? Correct (signed) guesses will be given a sneak preview to the next chapter!


	15. Mistakes

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **Alright readers… This is the next chapter to what is turning into a really long goddamn story. From this chapter on, the story will get more graphic with epic battle scenes and (Yes, about goddamn time) sex scenes. If you are uncomfortable with these kind of things, A) WHY ARE YOU READING MY STORY? B) Please do not continue reading. It is rated M for a reason, things with get graphic. I do not want your silly flames because you did not heed my warning. Thank you for your time! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot.

* * *

Harry led Hermione through his quiet house, looking for any sign of his new guest.

"She may already be in bed." He told her. "We got into a little bit of a…disagreement before I went to the Burrow."

"I don't like this Harry. I just don't see how you could possibly trust her." Hermione huffed.

"I'll let her do all the explaining. It's not too late; I'm going to see if she's still awake."

Harry left Hermione in the sitting room and climbed the stairs to Bellatrix's bedroom. He knocked quietly and opened the door without waiting for a response. She was sitting in the window ledge looking out onto the vast field below. In her hands she cradled the photograph he retrieved for her.

"Bellatrix?" He called quietly, trying not to startle her.

Concern for her flitted through his chest as he watched her hastily wipe away the crystalline tears that lined her cheeks. She turned to look at him and he could still see the path they traveled on her pale, moonlit face.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he approached her. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine. You're home earlier than expected." She said, changing the subject.

"Listen, I have some things to tell you before we go anywhere." He started as he led her to her bed.

Harry got her settled and comfortable on her mattress before he told her of his friend waiting downstairs.

"Um, well, Hermione is downstairs."

"WHAT?" Bellatrix shouted, jumping up. "Why would you bring her here? Does she know I'm here?"

"I told her some things at the Burrow in private. She's the only one who knows." He tried to calm her.

"I have to get out of here; she's probably already called the aurors. I can't go back to Azkaban." She said frantically, a look of sheer panic glowing in her eyes.

"Bellatrix, calm down. She's not going to report you, she promised me. She trusts me. She just wants to talk to you to see if she can trust you too." Harry returned as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You promised me that nothing would ever happen. I can't go back to Azkaban Harry!" Bellatrix rasped with hurt and terror.

"Bella, look at me." He said, throwing out the affectionate nickname for her, hoping to soothe her. "I won't let that happen. If things get out of control, we'll go. Just the two of us."

He had absolutely no idea what he was promising. To run away together, Harry Potter and the missing convict Bellatrix Black, was absurd. But it calmed her. His fingers began to rub soothing circles into the skin of her shoulders and he could feel her relax beneath him. He gently placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face, forcing her to look at him. Her shocking purple eyes still held a look of doubt, but the wild panic had disappeared. Her mass of black curls were restrained by a cluster of pins, holding them in a pretty up-do. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. But he would deny as long as possible that he had feelings for her. After all, she couldn't possibly feel the same way. What exactly did he feel?

Bellatrix pulled out of the hold and moved to the door, leaving Harry standing where he was. "Well, are we going to keep her waiting?"

Harry nodded, pulled out of his musings, and led them down the stairs to his waiting friend. Hermione sat in the chair facing the now lit fireplace with her back to them. Bellatrix stood behind him, hiding her from obvious sight.

"Ahem, Hermione," Harry coughed, getting her attention. "This is Bellatrix Black."

Hermione turned around and gave a wary smile as Harry side stepped, revealing the nervous woman behind him. The convict's age immediately caught her eye.

"Erm, hello. Nice to meet you." Bellatrix said awkwardly as she stuck out her hand.

"We've met." Hermione said bitterly, ignoring her outstretched hand.

"Oh, erm, right." Bella responded awkwardly as she dropped her hand.

A cold silence hung over their heads as neither knew what to say. The only sound that penetrated the thick silence was the crackling of the fire.

"Well, I'll just let you two talk…I'll be in the kitchen." Harry whispered, backing out slowly.

"What are you doing to him?" Hermione questioned coldly.

Bellatrix just stood with her mouth agape. "Excuse me?"

"You killed his godfather! You must have done something to make him trust you so easily. So what are you doing to him?" Hermione shot back in anger.

"You should be asking him what he's done to _me!"_ Bellatrix shouted. "He's not such a saint, your Potter!"

"At least he hasn't killed anyone!" Hermione argued.

"I have done nothing to him. He went through my memories, albeit initially against my will. He found some things out that he shouldn't have. And some things happened to prove me innocent. He just wants to help me." Bellatrix told her with a forced calm.

* * *

Harry sat in the kitchen trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation but paying enough attention to listen for a fight. He sat with his book on animagus transfiguration open on the table. The sooner he could master animagus transfiguration, the sooner he could start on the important stuff: mastery of the dark arts. He again practiced meditating. He cleared his mind of everything except his inner soul. What animal was he? A lion? A stag? A snake? In his inner eye, he played images of his transformation into every animal he could think of.

All of a sudden, "YOU BITCH!" was heard from the other room. In a panic, Harry leapt from the table and bounded into the sitting room. The two women had their wands out and pointed at each other, rage burning in both of their eyes.

"Incarcerous!" Hermione shouted.

Bellatrix deftly avoided the spell with the cast of a shield charm, but did not retaliate with one of her own. Harry raced toward them and skidded to a halt between them, snarling viciously at Hermione, like an animal defending its mate. She took a terrified step backward and lowered her wand. Bellatrix, however, stood in shock.

"Harry?" she asked in disbelief.

The enormous black wolf turned to her with its hair bristled and teeth bared. Its vibrant green eyes glinted with warning. Bellatrix stepped toward the wolf without fear and ran her fingers through the thick, jet black fur. A shock of white fur stood out on the wolf's forehead. It was indeed Harry Potter.

"What are you doing, that thing's vicious!" Hermione shrieked.

"It's Harry." Bellatrix shot back in annoyance.

"What are you talking about, Harry's not an animagus."

Bellatrix raised her wand and in a flash of bluish white, Harry stood where the wolf had previously.

"Merlin, I did it! I wasn't even trying to do it and I did it!" He said excitedly as he wrapped the witch in his arms.

"Harry Potter! Why didn't you tell me you were an animagus?" Hermione cried, bringing Harry's attention back to her.

"I didn't know. It just happened."

"You're a wolf! That's extremely curious." Hermione pondered.

"Uh, yeah…curious." He answered awkwardly.

He knew. He knew exactly why he was a wolf. And he was sure Bellatrix did too. Especially with the curious way she was looking at him.

"What was going on in here?" he asked them both.

"She doesn't believe a word I'm telling her. She thinks you're under the imperious curse." Bellatrix spat.

"She can't be trusted." Hermione added with an air of suspicion.

"Hermione, I trust her. And you trust me. That should be enough for you." Harry said somberly.

"Harry, please. See reason." Hermione begged.

"If you're going to leave here with ill intentions, I'm going to have to obliviate you." Harry threatened.

Hermione looked from Harry to Bellatrix and after a few moments she hesitantly agreed. "Alright. But I don't like this."

"Thank you Hermione. I know you don't like it, but give it some time. You'll see that I'm right." He said with a wide smile.

"May I suggest an unbreakable vow?" Bellatrix threw in from the sidelines.

"Not necessary." Harry said, maintaining eye contact with his friend. "I trust her."

Hermione nodded and looked back to Bellatrix. "If you hurt him, I will come for you. I won't even go to the aurors. I will personally make sure your death is a horribly painful one."

"I wouldn't do such a thing. He's already done so much for me." Bellatrix said earnestly.

Hermione nodded and let herself out, briefly grabbing Harry's hand on her way out. After hearing the quiet click of the closing door, he turned again to face Bellatrix. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and one delicate eyebrow raised.

"A wolf, eh Potter?" she asked, teasing tone light in her voice.

"Yeah, about that…I don't know how that happened." Harry said, obviously embarrassed.

His hand came to rest on his reddening neck and he moved his gaze to the floor.

"Well, this is an interesting development. Were you thinking about me when you transformed?" she whispered silkily into his ear.

Harry's already red face began to feel hot. She was uncomfortably close and she knew it. She was tempting him.

"Kind of. I was thinking of what animal I would be, and then I heard the shouts. I thought you were in trouble and came to help." He explained, taking a short step back.

"Hmm, well this calls for a celebration!" She exclaimed as she opened the liquor cabinet.

Bellatrix inspected the many bottles of liquor and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. Not bothering with glasses, she popped open the bottle and gave a little toast.

"To Harry Potter: the boy who lived, the chosen one, and new animagus!"

Bellatrix raised the bottle to her lips and took a long drink. She passed him the bottle and made herself comfortable on the couch. Harry accepted the bottle and attempted to drink in the same fashion as she had. He, however, failed horribly. The drink burned his throat and made his eyes water. Instantly, he was coughing up the fluid and trying to breathe normally.

"It's called firewhiskey for a reason, love." She laughed.

Harry stared at her with a look of determination and tried the swig again. This time, he was just barely able to contain the tears and coughs, but managed to swallow the fiery liquid.

"Good. Tomorrow we'll delve more into the dark arts." She said, patting the seat next to her.

Harry obeyed and took the seat next to her. They continued playing pass the bottle until both were sufficiently drunk and the bottle was empty.

"I've never been drunk before." Harry mumbled as he dropped the bottle.

"I've never been…so drunk before." Bellatrix countered.

The young adults were sprawled on the couch in a drunken mess, sharing incoherent stories and many giggles.

"I had a crush on, erm, what was his name. Merlin, I can't remember! But he was this handsome Ravenclaw two years above me." Bellatrix laughed.

"I used to have a crush on 'ermione." He slurred.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" she asked quietly.

"No, absolutely not. She's with Ron." He answered, staring at a spot on the wall. "I have a new crush now."

"Who?" Bellatrix asked with a jealous interest.

"It's this girl who I met recently. She's got these wonderful curls, black hair, and the prettiest violet eyes I've ever seen."

Bellatrix felt her heart give a lurch and settle into a flutter. He was talking about her. She chanced a look at him out of the very corners of her eyes and found him staring at her intently.

_'He doesn't know what he's saying. He's drunk.' _She thought.

Harry threw caution to the wind and leaned closer to her. He placed one hand behind her neck and the other on her cheek and brought her lips to meet his. He kissed her slowly, gently, and hesitantly, waiting for her to pull back and slap him. But the slap never came. Bellatrix turned and leaned into the kiss, pressing her body more firmly against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Harry moved his arms to around her slim waist and fell back on the couch, pulling her on top of him. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance with his new found confidence. Bellatrix found herself straddling him much like she had earlier and willingly gave him access.

Their tongues clashed in a passionate battle for dominance. Harry ran his hands along her back and pulled at the strings of her corset, ripping the offending piece of clothing away once it had been freed. He could feel her shudder at the sudden exposure. Harry pulled back, wanting to take in every part of her.

"What's wrong?" she breathed, self-consciousness clouding her features.

"Nothing. I just want to see you." Harry answered. "You're gorgeous."

He ran his calloused hands over her hips and up her sides, barely grazing the flesh of her breasts. Bellatrix turned her attentions to his neck; kissing, licking and lightly nipping at the sensitive skin there. She could feel him getting hard beneath her. The large bulge of his pants pressed against her inner thigh, begging to be freed. As he entertained himself with her chest, Bellatrix wandlessly removed his clothes. She ran her fingernails over his muscular chest and abs. Her surprised gasp faded into a pleasured moan as he took one of her full breasts into his hand. The other he teased with his tongue. His tongue slowly made circles on her milky flesh before flicking the peak of her now hardened nipple.

Bellatrix carefully pulled away and slid down the length of his body, coming to rest between his legs. Her eyes widened as she took his member in her little hands. He was very well endowed. She began moving her hand up and down as she watched his face. His eyes were clenched shut with pleasure and his fists held onto the cushions of the couch. She then took it further. Beginning at the bottom of his shaft, she started a trail to the top with her tongue. She teased him back the same way he had her by swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock. In one fluid motion, she took him in her mouth and began to suck him.

"Oh my god," he hissed. "Don't stop."

Harry reached down and twisted his hand in her hair. Her hot, wet mouth felt so good around him. He groaned in pleasure and she could feel the rumble through his body. She carefully ran her teeth over the length of him on her way up and began to suck the tip hard.

"Bella, I'm gonna cum."

At his statement, she began to suck him harder, and used her free hand to pump him vigorously. Harry, however, stopped her. He pulled her up and began to shower her once more with sloppy, drunken kisses. He wanted inside her. Once he felt the edge of release ebbing away, he gently pushed her down on the couch. He positioned himself to enter her before he was stopped abruptly.

"Stop!" Bellatrix shouted. "Don't, please don't!"

She pushed against him frantically and scrambled out from underneath him, hastily putting on her clothes.

"What did I do?" He asked drunkenly.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't, I'm just, I can't. I'm sorry."

Stubborn tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she kept backing away from him. Realization hit him brutally as he watched her finish dressing. She was afraid of him. She was reliving her rape.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Harry started to apologize.

"No. Just, no. I'm going to, erm, go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Harry." She spoke with embarrassment and fear.

Harry dressed himself and sat back on the couch. He felt like such an ass. The woman was attacked and he wasn't even considering how she would feel about that.

"Harry Potter, you should be ashamed." He said to himself quietly.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. She's been discovered and the romance has certainly increased. But I couldn't let it go all at once now could I? And voila, Harry Potter is a black wolf. The way I was thinking, while writing it, is that he has these strong feelings for Bellatrix. I had Snape and Lily in my mind. His patronus took on the form of her patronus. So I thought, why not have Harry's animagus form, take on that of Bellatrix's? And he found it while trying to protect his "mate". And thus, Harry's animagus is a black wolf.


	16. Happy Birthday

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot.

* * *

Bellatrix Black stood under the hot stream of water early the next morning. A flurry of emotions whirled around in her head. The predominant one being guilt. She felt these strong emotions for Harry. Like nothing she had ever felt for anyone before. She knew it was what she wanted, but she just _couldn't_. And now Harry would hate her. Bellatrix could feel her frustration building. She wrapped her fists in her hair and pulled.

With a sigh, she turned off the water and exited the shower. She was supposed to start training him today. Her plan was to convince him to pick up occlumency, but that seemed nearly impossible. Damn Snape for giving him a horrendous experience.

Bellatrix climbed down the stairs quietly, praying she didn't wake him if he was still asleep. She could use all the alone time in the morning she could get before she had to face him. She was absolutely dreading the awkward conversation that was unavoidable. She entered the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Harry Potter woke to the tantalizing smells of something cooking in the kitchen. He sat up and nearly fell back down. A roaring headache pounded in his eyes, a feeling comparable to being run over by a semi and then mauled by a bear.

"Merlin, help me." He gasped as he flopped back down on the couch.

He was so hung over. Harry sighed and hauled himself off the couch and followed the delicious scents into the kitchen where he was shocked to see Bellatrix standing over the stove. He threw her a cautious smile and sat down at the table.

"What happened last night?" He asked her gruffly.

Bellatrix whipped around and stared at him in utter shock. He didn't remember. He didn't remember anything that happened between him. A flurry of emotions fluttered behind her eyes before her indifferent mask slipped into place.

"You transformed into a wolf and we got seriously smashed." She said with a shrug.

Technically she wasn't lying. She just was omitting the latter events of the night.

"We must have gotten more than just wasted. I can't remember a damn thing." Harry admitted into his mug of crappy coffee.

Should she be happy that he didn't remember? This way, she didn't have to feel the guilt for rejecting him. On the other hand, he didn't remember. He didn't remember telling her that she had feelings for her or that she reciprocated them. What was she supposed to feel? Frustration bubbled behind her mask and almost made her burn the breakfast.

"I hope you're hungry. I whipped up some scrambled eggs and hash browns. Toast is coming up." She said as she served him.

Bellatrix fixed his plate, brought him the toast, and casually set a hangover potion in front of him. Harry smiled in thanks and took the potion before digging in to his breakfast.

"S'good." He said with his mouth full.

"Chew, swallow, and then talk." Bellatrix told him with disgust.

"It's good." Harry repeated after swallowing the contents of his mouth. "So now that I've accomplished my transformation, what are you going to teach me next?"

"I want you to continue to practice transforming at will. You only accomplished your transformation with the aid of intense emotion. Once you prove to me that you can do so, we will move on to occlumency."

Bellatrix watched his ever readable face fall from excitement to intense dislike.

"Why occlumency? Snape will tell you that I can't do it. It's no use." Harry complained.

"Because you need to protect your mind!" She tried to explain. "That is the first thing he will strike at. He will not hesitate to break you from the inside; Use your thoughts and memories to exploit your weaknesses."

Harry nodded in defeat and looked back to his food. He knew he needed to learn the ancient magic, but he didn't want to. He also knew that he was very fortunate to even have the opportunity at his disposal.

"My birthday's in a few days. Then we'll only have about a month left to do these lessons." Harry informed her. "What are we going to do when I go back to Hogwarts?"

"I'll just have to teach you as much as possible in the remaining month that we have. After that, probably just the holidays." Bellatrix sighed.

"The Weasleys are going to be throwing me a party, I'm sure. I want you to be there."

"Excuse me?" she choked.

"I want you there. I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself if I didn't know where you were or what you were doing." Harry said nonchalantly.

"And how do you suggest we pull that one off?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Simply. I introduce them to my new friend: Scarlett Kinlan. I met her in Flourish and Blotts while out for a day in Diagon Alley. She's a newly graduated student from Beauxbatons." He illustrated liberally.

Bellatrix stared at him with her mouth agape. He had created this cover story so easily.

"Merlin! If we change it up a bit, maybe we can use this to get you into Hogwarts!" He said excitedly.

"Harry, no. I'd wager that I'm about twenty. Still too old to be attending Hogwarts and I look it. Besides, Dumbledore's no fool. Glamour charms will not fool him so easily." Bellatrix reasoned.

Harry sighed and gave her a lopsided smile that conveyed the look, 'well at least I tried'.

* * *

"You must close your mind! Empty it of all thoughts, memories and emotions." Bellatrix commanded.

They sat in the living room in front of the unlit fireplace. Each sat on their respective pillows on the floor in the center of the room.

"I'm trying!" Harry huffed.

"Well try _harder!"_ she pushed.

Harry Potter closed his eyes and started taking deep, even breaths. He pushed out thoughts of his friends, of the prophecy, and attempted to remain emotionless. It was easier said than done, however. He could easily close his eyes and take in no light for the brain to interpret. But his _mind's eye _was not so easily shut. His brain projected images of the beautiful woman in front of him on the back of his eyelids. Focusing was becoming a serious issue.

"Okay, new approach." Bellatrix sighed. "You are having trouble keeping focus. That is the problem we will attempt to fix first."

She scooted closer to him and grasped his unmoving hands. After a small squeeze, Harry opened his eyes.

"I want you to look at me, and only me. Focus on my eyes. Clear your thoughts of everything except my eyes." She instructed.

He did as he was told and looked deep into her unusual purple eyes. He took in the deep violet color, and their bright intensity. He observed the angled almond shape and the long, dark, thick eyelashes that lined them.

"Good, your focus is great." She praised. "Now try it on something else."

Harry's eyes moved from her eyes down to her lips. They were perfectly plumb and held a rosy tint. He saw them quirk upwards slightly as she began to smile. They looked soft, begging to be kissed.

"Harry!" Bellatrix shouted, pulling him out of his 'focus'.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. Your focus is getting better. All I could see in your thoughts were my own features."

A deep flush crawled up his neck as he remembered that she was breaking into his thoughts.

"This time, close your eyes and focus on a mental image of a brick wall. Use this wall as a defense against your mind. Imagine it surrounding your thoughts and memories." Bellatrix instructed calmly.

"Okay."

"This time, I want you to be more aware of what you're focusing on. You should be able to feel me attempting to enter your mind."

Harry thought long and hard about his imagined brick wall. He pushed all his thoughts and memories and emotions into one place and built the wall around it. As an afterthought, he added barbed wire to the top of the wall and a moat around it. Just as he was adding the finishing touches, he felt her presence. Harry focused hard on his wall and of protecting what was inside it. He felt her push lightly against it, and then. Her light pushes turned into forceful shoves as she tried to break his wall down.

Harry began to sweat and pant as he worked at holding up his wall. But it was not enough. Bits of the brick began to crumble and fall as she blasted against it with all her force. He began to panic at the slight destruction and lost his focus. With one more blast, his brick wall came crashing to the ground, exposing all the things he had locked up.

"Incredibly well done!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she pulled out of his mind. "You held out admirably."

"But it still wasn't good enough." Harry scoffed, running a frustrated hand through his sweaty hair.

"Harry Potter, you have managed to protect your thoughts for the first time. You shut me out! You could hold out against even an experienced Legilimens!" She scolded.

"But I couldn't _keep _you out."

"You need practice. This is only your third day at attempting this. You are getting a grasp on this type of rare magic much faster than you should be." Bellatrix complemented.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement before standing. "We should get ready. Mrs. Weasley will have my head if I'm late to my own party."

He held out his hand and helped Bellatrix to her feet.

"Race you?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry stared at her for a fraction of a second before tearing towards the stairs with Bellatrix hot on his heels. Mid stride, Harry transformed into his large wolf body and bounded for the bathroom.

"No fair Potter! That's cheating!" Bellatrix shouted before transforming herself.

* * *

Harry and "Scarlett" apparated hand in hand into the meadow just outside the Burrow. After appearing, he embarrassedly dropped her hand and led her to the family home.

"There are going to be almost all the Order members here, so if you feel at all under suspicion, I want you to get out." Harry told her seriously as they stepped onto the front porch.

Bellatrix nodded and nervously fixed her hair. She didn't like this. One false move and she was back in Azkaban awaiting the dementor's kiss. Harry gave her a brief moment before knocking raptly on the door. Seconds later it swung open to reveal the red headed matron of the household.

"Harry, dear! How lovely to see you!" she said lovingly as she pulled him into a motherly hug. "And you've brought a friend?"

"Hello, I'm Scarlett Kinlan. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance…" Bellatrix said warmly as she held out her hand.

"Molly. Molly Weasley." Mrs. Weasley introduced, forgoing Bella's outstretched hand and pulling her into a hug.

Bellatrix, taken aback by the warm welcome, awkwardly patted the woman's back. The family was much kinder than she remembered.

"Well, come on in. Everybody's waiting!" Molly said, ushering them inside.

More warm and loud greetings met them as Harry approached all his friends and adoptive family. Bellatrix left him to do as such and waited for him in the kitchen. Pots and pans and other utensils were busily preparing what looked like dinner. Bellatrix's light smile, however, faded as Hermione walked into the kitchen and seated herself at the table. Hermione gave her a short nod of acknowledgement before ignoring her completely.

'Well at least she didn't hex me upon arrival.' Bella thought dismally.

"I know it's you." Came her annoyed voice.

"Noted." Bellatrix said briefly.

"How dare you come here. To a place for family and friends in honor of Harry's birthday. Where his parents and godfather should be, but thanks to you and _your _friends will not be able to make it." Hermione whispered harshly.

"Look Miss Granger, I honestly mean him and everyone here no harm. I …care for him deeply." Bellatrix said softly as she took a seat right next to her.

Hermione held her in a hard stare and pulled a small glass vial out of her robes. Bellatrix picked it up and inspected it carefully.

"Veriteserum?" She asked her incredulously.

"If you are as honest as you say, you will have no qualms about proving it."

"If you come back to the manor with us, I will do as you wish." Bella said defiantly, pocketing the vial. "I will not risk giving away my true identity to a house full of aurors and Order members."

"Fine." Hermione agreed shortly.

"Everybody," Harry started as he led everyone into the kitchen. "I would like you to meet my new friend Scarlett Kinlan."

Bellatrix quickly plastered a wide smile on her face to meet the sudden interruption. One by one the inhabitants introduced themselves.

"Ron uh, Ron…Weasley." The redhead said with wide eyes and slight drool.

After a slap to the back of his head from his girlfriend, Ron averted his gaze and moved away.

"Fred/George Weasley" the twins greeted with equal awe.

"Remus Lupin, it's a pleasure." The werewolf introduced, bowing courteously.

"Any friend of 'Arry's is a friend 'o mine!" Hagrid boomed as he picked her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Hagrid! She needs to breathe!" Harry shouted in alarm.

The half-giant bashfully released her and set her gently on the ground.

"It's…my…pleasure." She gasped.

After many more introductions to Weasleys, Hogwarts friends, and Order members, Bellatrix was introduced to the last few.

Severus Snape gave her a curt nod and a sneer before taking a seat at the table without introducing himself. Bellatrix nearly laughed out loud at the actions of her old 'friend'.

"Severus! Don't be so rude! She is Harry's guest. Get up and introduce yourself!" Molly scolded.

"I have no desire to acquaint myself with another one of Potter's friends." He sneered.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Weasley." 'Scarlett' soothed. "I am aware of who he is. And he will be hearing much of me at Hogwarts no doubt."

All the teenagers in the room, and even some of the adults, snorted and tried to stifle their laughter. The new girl had the audacity to toy with the bat of the dungeons. Snape's face hardened into a steely glare and reddened with rage.

"Now, now Severus. You brought that upon yourself." Remus smirked.

The last of the crowd walked up to the newcomer and introduced herself jubilantly.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Just Tonks, though. Call me Nymphadora and I'll hex you." Tonks said with a wink.

Bellatrix smiled faintly and quickly sat in her seat. She remembered her niece from the Department of Mysteries. She was ashamed for her actions, as she nearly killed her. This was her sister's daughter!

Harry gave her a thousand watt smile before jumping into conversation with the group. Bellatrix regained her composure and, like Harry, began talking with the people. Together, they casually dined and laughed at remembered stories. After hours of the enjoyment, the party goers began to duck out and return home. Harry and Bellatrix stayed until all that remained were Weasleys.

"We better get going, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said tiredly. "I have to get Scarlett home yet."

"Alright, dear. Do not forget your gifts." Molly answered, kissing him on each cheek.

"It was so lovely to meet you. Your family is wonderful." 'Scarlett' told her earnestly.

"Well thank you. Don't be such a stranger, dear." Mrs. Weasley replied as she pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be leaving for a bit too, Mrs. Weasley. Harry wants to show me a new book he's found." Hermione interrupted.

"Don't stay too late."

With a final goodbye, the three walked to the edge of the apparation line and apparated home. They appeared outside the gate of Black Manor and Bellatrix immediately removed the glamour.

"Why is Hermione coming with us again?" Harry asked them as they trudged tiredly inside.

"Bellatrix is going to be completely honest with me." Hermione answered, getting herself comfortable in an overstuffed chair.

"She is going to _interrogate_ me under the influence of veriteserum." Bellatrix elaborated in a forced calm.

"Hermione, I don't think that's necessary." Harry argued.

"No, Harry, it's fine. Just make sure she doesn't ask any…inappropriate questions." Bella conceded.

Bellatrix joined Harry on the couch adjacent to Hermione and pulled out the little vial. She downed it in one shot and leaned forward to begin the questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Bellatrix Arella Black, formerly Lestrange." She answered dismally.

"What is your birth date?" Hermione asked routinely.

"April 26th 1951 to Druella Rosier and Cygnus Black III."

"Are you a follower of Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked in all seriousness.

"I used to be one of his Death Eaters, yes, but a few months ago I was converted to follow the light." Bellatrix admitted openly.

Hermione gave her a pensieve look before continuing slowly. "What are your intentions with Harry Potter?"

Bellatrix swallowed hard before continuing to answer carefully. "I ….care for Harry very much. He saved my life and continues to do so every day. He took care of me after I was…injured."

Bellatrix glanced at Harry quickly before looking away. Under the veriteserum, she was obligated to respond, and forced to tell the truth. But that didn't mean she had to tell the whole truth. She could manipulate her words, while still telling the truth, to prevent her from giving away everything that she felt.

"My intention is to train him vigorously to help him bring about the downfall of Voldemort. I have already been successful in teaching him the magic of animagi." Bella continued.

"Would you be willing to teach others this?" Hermione asked in clear shock.

"Only if they asked ever so nicely." Bellatrix smirked.

"Why did you leave Voldemort?"

"I was never so willing to follow him. I was forced to do so, and I began to lose myself. I left him for good after Sirius annulled my marriage and I began to feel myself again. Voldemort hurt me very deeply."

Bellatrix's voice cracked with obvious discomfort at the direction in which the questions were going.

"Who are you loyal to?"

"Harry Potter." She answered strongly.

"Alright, that's enough." Harry said, now thoroughly annoyed with his friend. "She has proven her honesty and loyalty."

"Alright. I believe you." Hermione resigned.

Hermione stood from her position in the chair and Bellatrix stood to greet her. Hermione held out her hand in a gesture of understanding. Bellatrix grasped her hand firmly and shook it.

"Maybe once we get to know each other better, which I'm sure we will, we can become friends." Bellatrix offered.

"Perhaps." Hermione agreed. "One last question: how did you get so young? You were much older before."

"It was brilliant! Rather unexpected, an accident really, but brilliant!" Harry answered.

"I was working on a healing potion and a beauty potion. Harry startled me as I was adding an ingredient to the beauty potion and my hand slipped over the healing potion. He essentially created the fountain of youth." Bella smiled widely.

"Interesting. Do you remember the step you were at and where the mistake was made?" Hermione asked, completely intrigued.

"We've written it all down. He plans to go to the ministry with it after the fall of Voldemort."

"Very interesting. Well, I'm sorry I doubted you. But I had to be sure. You never know during these times." Hermione apologized.

"Apology accepted. I understand completely."

Hermione and Harry exchanged their goodbyes and he walked her to the door. The night had been a success. He returned to Bellatrix with a tired smile on his face, joining her on the couch.

"I'm glad you two are starting to get on." He said softly. "I was worried there for a bit."

"I have some things for you." Bellatrix said, changing the subject.

He watched her turn around the corner and a few moments later return with a couple of packages. "I got these for you when we went into Diagon Alley for my wand."

She set the wrapped items in his lap and seated herself on the floor to watch him open them. He unwrapped the larger and longer one first, tearing away the shimmering silver paper and green ribbon. He lifted the lid of the box slowly before throwing it off with unrestrained delight.

"The firebolt shockwave! It's the newest model yet! This must have cost you a fortune." Harry exclaimed with clear enthusiasm.

"I knew you were a fan of quidditch." Bellatrix said, mirroring his smile.

Harry nodded and moved on to the smaller gift. This one was wrapped in shiny red paper with glittering gold flecks on it. Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. How fitting. He tore the paper away to reveal a hard, leather bound journal.

"It's a two way communication journal for when you go to Hogwarts. I have an identical one. You write in it and I can see what you write. The same goes for me. But only you and I can read it." Bellatrix explained.

"These are wonderful, Bella. Thank you. They are absolutely perfect." Harry said, joining her on the floor.

Harry set his gifts aside and pulled her into a warm hug, relishing in the contact.

"You are very welcome." Bellatrix replied as she hugged him back.

Bellatrix gave him a strong squeeze before pulling out of the hug and cradling his face gently in her hand. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before standing and heading to her room.

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry still knelt on the floor in a dazed shock. He raised a hand dumbly to the spot on his cheek where her lips previously occupied.

_He was falling in love with her. _

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. But there it is. And I do not know the exact date or month of her birth, only the year. Nor do I know her middle name, I just threw it in there. Arella means 'star' and Bellatrix is named after a star. So I thought it was fitting. And the firebolt model I made up off the top of my head. So I added a little creativity to this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one!


	17. Remembrance

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot.

Sorry it has taken a really long time to update. I started my first year of college and never got around to adding to this story because I was so busy at school. Now that I'm off for the summer, I will definitely be updating this more frequently.

* * *

Bellatrix and Harry sat on their respective cushions in the middle of the cleared dining room. She had her curls pulled back in a loose knot at the base of her neck to keep the mass of hair from sticking to the sweat on her forehead. Harry sat equally drenched, shirt clinging tightly to his soaked body.

"You've been doing so well Harry. One more try today and I think we shall be done." Bellatrix commented as she prepared herself.

Harry re-built his mental walls with added reinforcements and started to focus on things that weren't his thoughts or memories. He once again took in the feminine features of his teacher's face. He thought of her lips and how he longed to taste them. But before he could pursue those thoughts, he felt her presence at his wall. He felt push after push at his imaginary fortress and the eventual cracking and crumbling of his walls. Bellatrix continued to break his mental protection, unaware that after the previous assaults, his mind was exhausted. Instead of the weary process of destroying them bit by bit, his walls completely fell and left his memories exposed.

Harry watched helplessly as she flipped through his memories, not really watching, but pausing long enough on each to let him know she was there. He could feel her slow, as if preparing to retreat from his memories. And then one caught both of their attentions, and she lingered on it long enough to play out.

Harry watched the memory with peaked interest, as it was different than the others. This memory was recent, and hazy, like it wasn't fully formed and out of focus. He didn't fully remember this one. It felt kind of like déjà vu, or remembering brief details of a forgotten dream.

Through the haze, he could barely make out the forms of himself and Bellatrix on the couch with a bottle of firewhiskey. Harry could feel the blush creep up his neck as he listened to his drunken self admit to an attraction toward the woman next to him. And the mortification that followed as he saw himself kiss her. To his utter astonishment, she kissed him back. He watched in awe at the scene that unfolded. Why hadn't she told him that any of this had happened?

Bellatrix pulled out of his memories, not wanting to re-experience the guilt from the rejection of the boy. She didn't intend to force him to remember the experience, but she couldn't help herself once she stumbled upon it. She honestly didn't expect him to even vaguely remember it after the amount of alcohol he had consumed. But Harry didn't need her assistance in remembering any longer. He remembered the rest of the scene: the intimacy, the fear, everything.

As she pulled out of his mind, Harry fell back off of his pillow and pushed himself away from her. His eyes shined with a mournful mixture of shame, guilt, and sadness. Bellatrix reached out to him but was shocked to see him cringe away from her and hastily rise to his feet.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that." She said quickly as she made to follow him.

"No, don't. Don't touch me. I'm a monster." He choked, continuing to shy away from her. "I forced myself on you like, like, like one of them! I'm no better than the scum that raped you!"

Harry saw her flinch at the bluntness of his words and stop in her tracks. "I'm the one who is sorry Bellatrix."

"Harry, please don't. I never intended for any of this to happen. I'm forty-five years old. I took advantage of you, a sixteen-year-old boy. I'm old enough to be your mother!" Bellatrix took another couple of steps back from him and quickly wiped at the tears that started to form.

Suddenly, Harry closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately as he pressed her against the wall. He wedged a knee between her thighs and pressed his hips against hers as he caressed her cheek gently throughout the kiss. They broke apart only for air and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I should go before things get even more out of control." Bellatrix's voice cracked.

She was confused. This couldn't be happening. She was old, too old for him. And she had done horrible things in her life. And now she was playing with fire.

"Please stay. I still have so much to learn. If this is not what you want, I will not act inappropriately toward you again. But please stay, I need you." Harry begged as he moved to give her freedom.

"I will stay. But we need to stick to friend boundaries. I'm too dangerous to be involved with."

* * *

Voldemort pressed his finger to the mark on his arm, calling once again to his missing follower. The ink in the form of a skull and snake writhed against his skin, hissing and contorting. And again, he waited in vain, for Bellatrix Lestrange never appeared. He instead called for his spy.

"Severussss!" He hissed at the kneeling potions master.

"Yes, my lord?" Snape replied.

"Tell me, Severusss, what does the old fool think of the disappearance of Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"He believes her to be dead by one of our own, my lord." He answered obediently.

"What do you believe has become of her?"

"I think she is alive. Perhaps hiding, fearful of her punishment. None of your followers would have killed her, we all know how she is required." Severus pondered.

"I want you to find her. Do everything within your abilities. She is necessary for the progression of my plans."

"Yes my lord. I will keep my ears open."

* * *

"Bellatrix, all you need to do is talk to him!" Harry argued, following her from the kitchen into the library.

"Absolutely not." She replied sternly.

Bellatrix continued to move away from him, evading his attempts to talk.

"Please, it will make things easier. You won't have to hide ever again." He tried to coax.

"What part of no do you not understand, Harry? I will not reveal myself to Dumbledore." Bellatrix sighed in obvious frustration. "He would not give me the opportunity to explain. I'd be in Azkaban waiting the dementor's kiss before you could say 'wand'."

Bella did not wait for him to respond, quickly moving to another room. This conversation was rapidly becoming uncomfortable for her. She didn't want to argue with him, but he just kept pushing her!

"Bellatrix, wait." Harry said softly as he lightly grasped her wrist.

He turned her around to face him, his impassive demeanor falling into a concerned frown as she averted her gaze to the ground. He dropped her wrist and let her continue walking. She brushed off the uncomfortable moment and continued her quest. Bellatrix opened the doors to the long unused ballroom of Black Manor. Her bare feet padded on the black and silver swirled marble floors as she took in the strong pillars and high vaulted ceilings adorned with large crystal chandeliers.

"This will do nicely." She said aloud.

"For what?" Harry asked, attempting to smooth over the awkwardness he had created through the physical contact.

"You leave for Hogwarts next week. This room will be where we practice dueling. I want to give you some training before the time apart." She explained quietly.

"I want you to come with me." He said casually.

"It's not possible. There is no way I can get past the wards." Bellatrix snapped.

Bella looked away from him quickly, not wanting him to see any of the emotions flickering across her face. She wanted more than anything to return to Hogwarts with him. Of course she didn't want to be alone in the huge, cold, empty mansion without anyone to keep her company. And she most definitely did not want to be away from him. But she needed to distance herself. The feelings that he was stirring inside her were unacceptable. She was preying on a boy, a mere child! She refused to be a pervert. Besides, who knew how long the potion would last on her body? He would not feel the same way if she were back in her older form. So she needed to push him away. She would act like the old Bellatrix and make him dislike her once more, even if it pained her to do so.

"We start today." Bellatrix stated softly, in a small attempt to apologize for being short with him.

"But you haven't taught me any dueling skills or new spells." Harry protested.

"Exactly. I want to see you in your raw form so I know what I need to train you in the most. I first want to see what I have to work with." She countered.

Bellatrix crossed the length of the room and faced him before falling into a deep bow. Harry pulled out his wand and repeated the action. Before he knew what was happening, he was shot backward and landed on the marble floor with a hard thud. He stood up quickly and threw a few spells of his own. They circled one another, waiting for the other to expose a weakness. But Harry was impatient. With a flick of his wand and expelliarmus on his lips, he attempted to disarm the woman in front of him. But she was too fast. Bellatrix nimbly twirled away from the spell and returned it. Harry, prepared for her attack, blocked it easily with a shield. He watched as she casted a powerful, total shield that surrounded her and while she held those shields, she wandlessly sent a curse his way. Harry caught the binding curse in the chest as he was unprepared for her use of wandless magic.

With a smug smirk on her face, Bellatrix lowered her shields and released Harry from the ropes that bound him. Sweat glistened on her forehead as the only proof that their dueling had even occurred. She sauntered over to him and held out her hand to help him up.

"How did you do that? You were focused on your shields!" Harry said breathlessly.

"Wandless magic, Harry. And before long you will master that skill as well." She replied.

"So from your observations, what things will we be working on?"

"You have very good instinctual fighting skills. You are quick and intuitive. But you are impatient. You do not want to be the first one to strike if you don't need to be." Bellatrix explained. "We also need to fix your footwork. It is important. Think of dueling as dancing. Every step is crucial. It could mean dodging a curse or taking it. And lastly, you need to work on overall defense. Sometimes the key to winning a duel is in your ability to protect yourself and not how badly you can hurt your opponent. If you can tire them out quicker by blocking their attacks, you leave them weak and vulnerable to a flurry of offensive spells they won't be expecting."

Harry nodded in understanding and pocketed his wand. He didn't last more than twenty minutes against Bellatrix. If he couldn't last long against Voldemort's former right hand woman, how could he possibly defeat the dark lord himself?

"Before I'm through with you, Harry Potter, you will have mastered defensive spells, dueling form, animagus transfiguration, occulmency, legilimency, wandless magic, elemental magic, and the dark arts." Bellatrix listed.

Harry's eyes sparked with excitement at the prospect of all the things she was prepared to teach him.

"What about my friends? When do you think you can start teaching them?" He asked cautiously.

"When I am cleared of all charges and no longer wanted by either side. So never." Bellatrix replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You will have to teach them everything that I have taught you."

Realization came upon her that no matter who won the war, she would always be doomed to a life of banishment and hiding. If Harry did in fact defeat the dark lord, the ministry would be after her for all the crimes that she had committed while controlled by her husband and Voldemort. And if he didn't, which she refused to think about, she would be at the mercy of Voldemort once more.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to snap." Bellatrix apologized after seeing the look of hurt on his face. "How about you go wash up and I'll attempt to make us some dinner."

Harry grinned at her attempt at a truce and disappeared in the blink of an eye. In his place stood the large black wolf of his animagus form. The great animal jumped excitedly chased his tail. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at his antics and headed for the kitchen to prepare their meal. Harry, not quite finished with his playful mood, ran up to her from behind and ran underneath her legs, knocking the witch over. He took advantage of her position on the floor and started attacking her face with wet, sloppy wolf kisses. Bellatrix squealed and raised her arms to block her face from his attack and started to laugh.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She shrieked.

The wolf on top of her was suddenly replaced with the man he truly was and the licks stopped as she caught her breath. Harry held her down with her hands above her head and her hips pinned with his. Bellatrix found herself staring into the twinkling evergreen eyes of the boy who lived. But she was torn from the moment with the sensation of his hardening member pressing into her inner thigh. All too quickly, Bellatrix became aware of the position she was in, the control she had lost, and less aware of the situation itself. Fear washed over her and she felt the tightening of her chest as panic began to creep in. Harry watched the dramatic shift in emotions in her eyes and instantly realized his mistake. He quickly leaped off of her and helped her to her feet before backing up to give her space. Bellatrix welcomed the space and started to take deep, even breaths.

"I'm fine." She said after a few moments. "I'm going to go prepare supper."

Bellatrix hurried past him, delayed only by the slight grasp of her hand as she passed. She paused and glanced briefly at their intertwined hands before looking into his apologetic eyes and letting go.

Harry watched her walk away from him and sighed heavily. He kept screwing up. He felt this whirlwind of emotions that surrounded the beautiful woman, but none seemed appropriate. He couldn't hate her, as she was innocent of most of her crimes. And he couldn't love her, as she pointed out, there were many things wrong with that. But he couldn't be around her without feeling the strong pull of attraction that tempted him. He was suck. Maybe the time away at Hogwarts would do them both some good. Maybe it would give him some time to clear his head and figure out what he wanted from their interactions.

* * *

A/N: Again I am so so so so so sorry that it took so long to update this story. I sincerely apologize for making some of you believe that I was abandoning this story. Now that it is summer, I plan to update a lot. I have a whole outline prepared for this story and my creative juices are flowing. But I am still eager to hear all of your opinions on where you want this story to go. If I like the idea, and if it is possible, I will implement it in the story. Thanks for reading and being patient.


	18. Warnings

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot.

So here is your new chapter. I'm trying to make them longer, as almost all of you have asked of me, but it is so difficult! And I also like to end them the way I do to add suspense and mystery to it. So here is a question for you all: Quicker updates or longer chapters? I will do my very best to achieve both but no promises ;) Thanks for reading!

* * *

Agonized screams ripped through the summer air of September's eve in the streets of Diagon Alley. The streets were flooding with people as they attempted to flee the death and destruction that had suddenly been wrought upon them. Houses and shops exploded as cursed fire shot through the windows and consumed the buildings quickly. Masked men and woman in hooded robes walked as a unified group down the middle of the alley, causing the civilians to scramble in fear.

"Hit as many buildings as you can. Kill whoever stands in your way. This is supposed to be the Dark Lord's warning! Show no mercy!" said the hooded man leading the group.

The Death Eaters marched forward shouting curse after curse upon the burning district. Smoke billowed out from the burning buildings and bodies and the distinct smell of burning flesh and hair permeated the air. Men and woman ran, screaming and crying, some begging for their lives to be spared. Among the chaos, however, the hideous laughter of the perpetrators echoed through the streets.

"Crucio!" Dolohov cursed, bringing one of the fleeing wizards to his knees.

"Please, I beg of you!" the wizard panted as the curse was lifted.

Dolohov only smirked as he swished his wand again. Laughter from his comrades was drowned out by the piercing screams that erupted from the man before them. Deep slashes appeared all over the body of the wizard and blood poured from them unhindered. The crimson liquid soaked the heavy robes and created dark puddles in the dirt. The man's screams died in his throat as he started gurgling and suffocating on his own blood. With a final rattling cough, the blood spilled from his mouth and he fell to the ground, his lifeless eyes still open in terror.

"Sectumsempra." Dolohov muttered with a gleam in his eye.

The Death Eater aimed all of the powerful curse at the neck of the dead wizard, cleanly severing the head from the rest of the body. He grasped the decapitated head by a fistful of bloody hair and raised it triumphantly like a trophy to the group cheering and laughing around him.

"Let's give them a warning they will never forget!" He cried, arousing excited shouts of approval from the rest of the Dark Lord's followers.

They marched farther down the alley before stopping at the entrance to the Daily Prophet's main office. The dark wizard transfigured a stick into a pike and drove it into the ground beside the doors. As a finishing touch to the display, Dolohov impaled the head on the spike as a warning to all those who dare challenge the Dark Lord. He smiled sadistically at his handiwork and raised his wand to the sky.

"Morsmordre!" he cried before facing his companions. "We must leave. Aurors will be arriving any second!"

With one last glance at the macabre scene before him, Antonin Dolohov and his fellow Death Eaters disapparated.

* * *

Harry and "Scarlett Kinlan" stepped through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Bellatrix helped steer Harry's cart loaded with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. The platform was crowded with both students and parents to bid their children farewell. Bellatrix watched the crowd with suspicious interest. Many of the parents shifted nervously as their eyes constantly scanned the platform and others gripped their children in tight, fearful hugs. Something was wrong.

Bella helped him lift his baggage onto the train and said, "Have you heard any news today?"

"I didn't have time to read the prophet, no." He answered.

She took another glance around the platform and nodded for him to do the same. Harry's emerald green eyes traveled the same path as hers and instantly picked up on the palpable unease. He looked back at her uncertainly as they began the trek to the train doors.

"Did you pack the journal I gave you?' Bella asked.

"Yes, I have it here with me."

"Write me with anything that you hear on the train." She ordered briskly, worry etched into the transfigured features of her face.

Harry lifted himself onto the first step of the train, stopping to look at his recent companion. He took in the worry and suspicion distinctly apparent on her face and stepped back down again. Harry placed both hands on her shoulders to gain her attention.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay." He said as she dodged his gaze.

He gently lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes. Her eyes were red with the effort of holding back tears.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered.

Harry pulled her into a loose hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to miss you too."

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express interrupted their moment, signaling Harry that he needed to get on the train. He reluctantly pulled away and stepped back on the train.

"I'll keep the journal with me at all times. Don't leave Black Manor unless you have to. Please be safe." Harry said.

Harry turned and entered the train, moving from compartment to compartment before finding his friends. He quickly said hello and moved to the window as the train started to pull out of the station. After quickly picking his new friend out of the crowd, he waved and watched her until she was out of his line of sight.

"Hey mate, did you hear about Diagon Alley?" Ron asked grimly.

"Is that what everybody's afraid for?" He asked.

Hermione nodded solemnly and handed him the Daily Prophet. The front page of the paper was simply a gruesome picture with a large bold title: MASSACRE IN DIAGON ALLEY. The picture, for once, was still; unmoving and dead like the moment it captured. Harry didn't need color to be disgusted with the scene. The picture was of the main office of the Daily Prophet, but the building was smeared with a liquid substance that everybody knew to be blood. The most horrific aspect of the picture, however, was the decapitated head on a pike right next to the door. Harry flipped open the paper to read more on the incident.

_Early this morning, at approximately 2:00 AM, Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley. With nearly all of the homes and shops set ablaze, Ministry officials are asking for any donations to help the victims of the attack in a relief fund. According to eye witness Azaleh Buhn, the 10 figures came out of the Leaky Cauldron and started setting the buildings on fire and torturing those unfortunate enough to get away. "It smelled of smoke and burning flesh, I would have vomited had I not been too concerned for my life. And the screaming, oh it was awful! Terrible, piercing screams were the only sounds I could hear other than the Death Eaters' laughter!" Buhn said outside of St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. "All they kept saying was that this was a warning for any who attempted to challenge he-who-must-not-be-named." At this point in time, Ministry officials have yet to release the names of the dead. However, it is known that at least 37 have perished in the attack and another 92 have been injured. It is still unknown the names of the Death Eaters involved in the attack as well as the number of witches and wizards missing. _

Harry tossed the paper aside in disgust. Things were rapidly spinning out of control in the wizarding world. And he was smack dab in the middle of it, caught up in the Prophecy and Voldemort.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously, placing one of her hands on his forearm to gain his attention.

"No, all of us are completely unprepared for what's going on out there." He said with a frustrated sigh. "I don't think we should abandon Dumbledore's Army. I think we need to keep training and keep learning skills that we normally wouldn't be with our classes."

"And who would be welcome in these classes?" She inquired.

"Anyone who wants to learn should be allowed to attend. But no Slytherins. We have no idea how many of them have parents who are Death Eaters or are Death Eaters themselves." Harry answered.

"What will we work on?" Ron asked.

"Everything. Anything! Legilimency, occulmency, defence, offence, dueling, potions, muggle fighting techniques, anything we can possibly use to increase our chances of survival!" Harry replied excitedly.

"Great! When do we start?" Hermione added.

"As soon as possible. Start sending notice to all the people you think would be good for this project."

* * *

Harry sat comfortably on his four poster bed in the dorm. The feast had been monotonous as always, with the same rules and the same warnings. He had finished his meal quickly and told his friends he was going to bed early after the long train ride. Once in the safety of his dorm, Harry eagerly opened the elegant leather bound journal that had been waiting for him.

_"You there?" _He scribbled messily before the ink sunk into the paper and disappeared.

_"I am. This journal will never leave my side." _Immediately came her reply.

_"I have some interesting information. I've already sent Hedwig back to you with the Daily Prophet. But to give you the basic information: there was an attack on Diagon Alley last night by a bunch of Death Eaters. They say it was a warning for all who oppose Voldemort." _Harry informed her.

_"That explains the fear among all the parents. He's planning something. Large, public attacks like that are only for certain situations. It was ostentatious for a reason. He wants everybody to know he is out there, and he is preparing for this war." _

Harry looked at the response in her elegant, feminine handwriting and instantly knew that things were more dangerous for her now than they ever have been. Anywhere she went she could be exposed and killed, or even given the dementor's kiss.

_"I don't want you leaving Black Manor. It's too dangerous." _He wrote quickly.

Harry waited patiently for a response, understanding that she would not be happy with his request. After a few minutes of staring at the parchment, he watched her script appear fast and sloppy.

_"If you think that I can just sit around this empty, dusty, cold, dark manor for months then you are severely mistaken Harry Potter. I might as well be back in Azkaban! I will leave whenever I please!" _

_ "Please, Bella? For me? I will go crazy not knowing if you are safe. I promised that I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you ever again. How can I protect you if you throw yourself needlessly in danger?" _He begged.

After another pregnant pause, one little word flitted across the page: _fine._ Harry drew on the paper a happy face before bidding the woman goodnight. He placed the journal underneath his pillow and drew the curtains around his bed. He had much to prepare for the following weeks. He was essentially to begin training an army. He would be training these teenagers to fight for their lives in the upcoming war when they should be playing quidditch and enjoying their childhood.

* * *

"Severusss, you are to be greatly rewarded for the gift you have given me." Voldemort said to the man kneeling before him.

"Gift, my lord?" Snape asked cautiously.

"Your potion Severus, I have looked at it in great detail these past few months. You said it could not be done, but I have perfected it!"

Voldemort stood from his throne and circled the potions master. His red eyes glinted ominously in the dim lighting of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, which he currently called headquarters.

"But the qualities it possessed, the ingredients needed to obtain the desired effect would make the potion unstable. It is impossible!" Severus questioned.

Anger flashed across the dark wizards face before he flicked his wand. Shockwaves from the cruciatus curse wracked Severus Snape's body but he did not scream. He knew better than to scream. Snape bit into his lip to avoid crying out and tasted the familiar metallic flavor of blood in his mouth and felt a dribble falling from his nose.

"Do not question your master!" Voldemort hissed as he lifted the curse.

"How did you complete it my lord? What in your superior intelligence did you find to make it perfect?" Severus asked earnestly.

"We require a unique ingredient with the specific set of qualities we could not find in a stable source. But this is a new level of dark magic I have yet to study." He explained.

"What can I do to assist you my lord?"

"Find me Bellatrix Lestrange! Question the Order of the Flaming Turkey, use our sources in the Ministry, anything. Find who has her, and bring her back. We cannot continue until she is back in our ranks. Failure is not an option for you Severus."

Severus Snape bowed deeply before apparating outside the wards of Hogwarts and quickly making his way up to the castle. He ran across the grounds, robes billowing behind him. He did not come bringing avoidable news, or plans that could easily be manipulated. Worry etched lines through his already worn face as he thundered through the stone hallways to the gargoyle staircase. This information was monumental. It meant winning or losing the war, and the breaking of the Potter boy's prophecy. If Voldemort's plans were successful, the wizarding and muggle worlds were doomed.

"Jelly slugs!" Snape barked before sprinting up the spiral staircase.

He barged into the circular office, and as expected, was face to face with Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard obviously had been expecting him. He sat at his desk looking every year over one hundred that he was.

"I sense it is urgent, Severus. Speak freely." Dumbledore said wearily.

"We have a problem."

* * *

A/N: So I know this chapter was short, but like I said. I have the story ready to be written, just edited and tweaked based on what you guys would like to see. Review


	19. Suspicion

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The History of Magic classroom was full of students preparing for the boring lesson ahead of them. The room seemed alive; just a large black mass with brilliant flashes of blue, bronze, red, and gold.

Hermione Granger pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and quickly whispered a few spells to protect the future document. It was to be read only by those who she wanted to see it. Satisfied with her charms, she pulled out her quill and began the roster.

_**THE REVIVAL OF DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY**_

_Most of you are aware of the recent increase of Death Eater attacks. Voldemort is out there, and we need to prepare ourselves. A war is coming, and if any of you think you will be spared because we are not of age, you are a fool. Dumbledore's Army will once again convene to teach anyone who wants to learn how to defend themselves better against Voldemort and whatever else is out there. If you are interested, sign below. We will contact you with more information once we have a final roster. _

_**Members:**_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione finished penning her name and passed the list to the other two members of the "Golden Trio". The three paid no attention to the lesson Professor Binns was dictating about the extinction of nymphs, but rather watched the parchment pass from Gryffindor to Gryffindor. After it had passed through the entire Gryffindor side of the classroom, Harry handed the parchment to Luna Lovegood, initiating the inter-house relationship that was soon to come. Harry was willing to do everything he could to make sure that every student; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and eventual Slytherins that wanted to increase their chance of survival had the opportunity to learn how.

By the end of the typically boring lecture, Hermione had regained possession of the paper. If any good came from the recent attacks, was that it gave Harry more credibility. And it dramatically increased awareness and fear. Dumbledore's Army, by the time they had finished spreading the word, will have more than tripled.

"How did we do?" Harry asked as the class funneled out of the classroom.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat." Hermione joked, eliciting a chuckle out of her dark haired friend.

"What do we need a boat for?" Ron asked them, completely lost with the conversation.

"We don't need a boat, Ron. It was a muggle movie reference." Harry laughed.

"What does it mean?" Ron persisted.

"That hopefully the room of requirement will be big enough." Hermione answered him before kissing him on the cheek.

She passed the paper to Harry and grinned at the look of Awe on his face.

_**Members:**_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

_Harry Potter_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Lavender Brown_

_Parvati Patil_

_Colin Creevey_

_Dennis Creevey_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Katie Bell_

_Lee Jordan_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Cho Chang_

_Padma Patil_

_Terry Boot_

_Michael Corner_

_Roger Davies_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Marietta Edgecombe_

_Lucy Carr_

_Evangeline Clark_

_Michael Moore_

_Eudora Hill_

_Piers Todd_

"Merlin's pants." Harry stated in complete awe.

As the week progressed, the sign-up sheet for Dumbledore's Army managed to pass through the hands of all of Gryffindor, most of Ravenclaw, and nearly all of Hufflepuff. Over 200 members had agreed to participate in the training they could provide. But the sheer number of students had Harry excited and concerned at the same time. He could teach a small room of full of students basic spells. But how could he possibly teach over 200 people things he was just learning himself? He needed help. He needed specific help. He needed Bellatrix's help.

* * *

Bellatrix wandered miserably from room to room of the mansion. She would never admit it, but she missed having the company of the Potter boy around. He confused her. Everything about their situation was completely fucked up. The things that happened to her, the events of her life that she tried to forget, everything was catching up with her. These events shaped her into the cold, hard, and infamously insane woman she had become. She wanted to protect herself. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally too. But Harry Potter, a seventeen year old boy, was breaking down the walls surrounding her heart. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him for everything he had done to her. But she couldn't hate him. She couldn't hate him BECAUSE of the things he had done to her. He had tortured her. He had inflicted physical, potentially fatal pain upon her. That made him no different from the Death Eaters that ruined her life. He was just as capable of hurting her in every single way that they had. But he saw her. He saw into her. Into her memories, her life, her feelings, her heart. And he felt honest, gut wrenching regret for the things he had done to her; completely unlike the monsters who held her captive for over twenty years. He knew of all the things that she had done in her life and all the things that had happened to her, and he STILL wanted to be around her.

What if the potions accident happened for a reason? She had never believed in any form of organized religion. But Harry talked about his "God" and the mercy, love, and forgiveness he was capable of. Harry spoke of miracles and the mysteries of some man named "Jesus". Maybe everything was, in some strange way, supposed to happen to her? Maybe the regression of her age was supposed to be her second chance at life; a second chance at love with a young man who genuinely seemed to care about her. Bellatrix slammed her fist down on the kitchen counter in frustration. Why did everything have to be so confusing?

* * *

Theodore Knott leaned casually against the stone wall of the Hogwarts castle as he watched Draco Malfoy pace back and forth in front of an empty wall.

"I don't understand what pacing is going to earn you." He said impatiently.

"Just wait." Draco snapped.

Before long, markings slowly started appearing on the wall in front of them, sketching out what seemed to be an elaborate door. The lines soon started to push in and out, sculpting an actual door out of the picture. Knott moved slowly away from his post toward the door in awe as Draco shoved the door open, revealing an infinite room with piles and piles of junk.

"What is this place?" Knott questioned as he gazed around in amazement.

"The place where it is hidden." Malfoy answered smugly. "Come on. We have a job to do."

Theodore followed the blonde haired Slytherin through the maze of knick-knacks and what-nots until he stopped in front of a large, gothic, _thing. _

"What are we supposed to do with a giant box?" He asked Malfoy skeptically.

'Just shut up and do as you're told." Draco hissed. "This is the vanishing cabinet. We are going to repair it."

* * *

"_Bellatrix, I have a favor I need to ask of you." _Harry wrote in the leather bound journal.

"_Favors come with a price, Potter. What do I get in return?" _

Harry looked at her prompt response with slight concern. What had he done to make her call him 'Potter' again? Shrugging it off, he penned his reply.

"_We have more students signing up for D.A. than any of us anticipated. I can't do this alone. I have no clue what I'm doing!"_ He wrote.

"_What do you want me to do about it?" _ Came her terse response.

Harry stared at the elegant writing with his brows furrowed. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling any longer. Something was wrong.

"_Did I do something wrong?" _ He asked.

Bellatrix looked at his messy scrawl on the pages in front of her. In an instant she felt the stab of guilt in her gut. But she needed to do this. She needed to put distance between them before things got too out of control. She was doing this for the both of them. She was protecting him from the evil she had involved herself with. But she was also protecting her own heart. She picked up her quill and reluctantly wrote back.

_"I am leaving tonight. You have healed me and I have taught you more than enough to repay the favor. I was just waiting for the right time to leave. Thank you for opening your home, but I am Bellatrix Black. I cannot stay in one place for too long. Goodbye." _

Bellatrix quickly closed the journal and lay fully down on the bed she was currently occupying: Harry's bed. She buried her face in the soft pillow and inhaled deeply. It still had that familiar smell of fresh air, grass, and masculinity. She would stay just for tonight; one more night in his bed to feel close to him before she would have to run. But where would she go? The journal on the bedside table began to vibrate and glow erratically. Tearfully, she ignored his responses and pleas and fell asleep in his bed, enveloped and comforted by the smell of him around her.

* * *

Alastor Moody sat in an old, rickety, wooden chair around a table of the same sort, quietly observing his companions. Select few Order members were in attendance of this particular meeting. All of them were aurors or ex-aurors.

"I guess that's everybody." Dumbledore's voice called from the head of the table. "Tonight's meeting is one of great importance. We all know that many of us had concerns about Harry staying alone at Black Manor. As a result, I have placed Mundungus Fletcher on watch around the grounds of his new home. He was to alert me to any suspicious activity."

The mention of Harry and suspicious activity in the same sentence drew the full attention of everyone there. Young Ms. Tonks narrowed her eyes at the old man, clearly conveying her disapproval in the Headmaster's tactics.

Dumbledore pointedly ignored the disapproving looks from some of the members and stepped aside to let Dung relay the information he had gathered.

"Everything seemed normal from the outside till Harry left for school." Mundungus started, causing those closest to him to reel backwards to avoid the awful stench of alcohol. "But after he left for school, I noticed some lights on. Thought he accidentally kept them on, but they'd go on and off. And I noticed someone in the windows. Didn't get a good look, I just came straight here."

"Alastor, I want you to lead an organized party out to Black Manor and investigate. This is urgent. If Harry's home has been infiltrated, he cannot go back." Dumbledore ordered, returning to his place.

"Do you think Death Eaters have broken through the wards?" Tonks questioned with concern.

"I do not wish to cast aside the possibility." He answered gravely.

"Gear up. We leave in ten. Prepare yourselves! No longer are we fighting little battles! They have shown us they show no mercy. Do not go in expecting stunning or disarming spells! They aim to kill. Do what you must. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody exclaimed as he rose from his seat.

Moody was aware of who they were hunting for. He had to admit it to the boy though, he had been very careful when it came to getting caught. But what was he doing with her in his house? What were his intentions with her? The woman was dangerous. She was arguably the most dangerous woman in the world…and he left her alone in his house? Moody's magical eye spun wildly in its harnessed socket as his anger and frustration increased.

"Kingsley and Tonks, you two take the front. Go as quietly as possible. Do not give away your location. We are banking on the element of surprise." Moody whispered harshly. "Bill and I will take the back."

Mad-Eye limped impressively quiet through the overgrown foliage to the back of the manor. The windows were all dark with no sign of activity within. Perhaps she had escaped? Moody nodded curtly to the young man beside him. Together, they started silently disarming the wards. Quickly and quietly then entered through the back patio door and walked into the kitchen. Mad-Eye instantly looked toward the basement door. He had held her down there previously; it was the first place that needed to be checked.

"I'll check the basement. You search the library and the ballroom." He ordered.

Moody carefully limped down the wooden, creaky, stairs attempting to make as little noise as possible. It was dark. The blackness surrounded him as he breathed in the heavy, dust polluted air.

"Lumos." He whispered, illuminating the tip of his wand and exposing the horrific dungeon scene in front of him.

The basement was dank and reeked of the putrid stench of feces, urine, and death. Medieval manacles hung from the ceiling accented by the other torture devices scattered around the grimy stone floors. Underneath the manacles Moody spied a long dry puddle of blood. She hadn't been here for some time. Just as he was about to climb the stairs to the main level, crashes and shouts exploded above him. He raced as fast as his wooden leg would take him to the second floor.

"Protego!" A soft, feminine voice shouted.

"Incarcerous! Petrificus Totalus! Incendio! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tonks shouted without pausing for breath.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood cornered in what appeared to be Harry's bedroom. Tonks fired spell after spell furiously with hatred in disgust burning in her eyes. Kingsley, Bill, and Mad-eye stood behind her sending out spells when they could find an opening around Tonks. Moody watched with interest as the fugitive only defended herself. Not once did she fire an offensive spell. Shield after shield was lifted, but she stood no chance. Four aurors on one and Tonks was a force to be reckoned with. After the murder of her favorite cousin, Nymphadora only wanted to see the woman before her, her aunt, dead.

With a flurry of curses and hexes, Bellatrix was finally unable to hold her shields. A powerful severing charm from Nymphadora's wand slipped through Bellatrix's defenses and hit her left abdomen, causing her to cry out in pain. With a surge of dormant power, a shockwave of magic exploded from Bellatrix, knocking the aurors off their feet. Bellatrix looked to the wound in her side and saw blood quickly soaking the clothing around the tear and pouring through her fingers. Too much blood. Blackness began to creep in the corners of her vision. She didn't have much time. She needed help. Bellatrix fought a losing battle with unconsciousness, using the last ounce of energy she had to apparate to safety before she could hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N**: So here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I started a new job and it's been really hectic. I wanted to give a thank you to all my reviewers. I have recently gotten some really good advice on where to take this story and how to better portray my characters. I have also gotten some really really nice complements on the story in general. Thank you to all of the readers who have stuck with this story and have urged me to continue!


	20. New Information edit

**A/N:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot. Enjoy!

-Just so everyone is aware: I didn't create the list of names for accuracy. I used the names that I did so I didn't have to make up so many. As some have pointed out: the names on the list are from varying years, and some of them have even graduated. Like I said, not using their names for accuracy, just to fill space.

* * *

Harry stared blankly at the pages of the enchanted journal. He was confused, depressed, and hurt. Bellatrix refused to respond to him after an abrupt and unforeseen goodbye. His urgent please for her to answer him and forgive him for whatever he had done to upset her went ignored. He didn't understand what was going on. Why would she suddenly decide to leave after she had promised to stay with him so he could make up for what he had done? He was only trying to help her. The whirlwind of emotions coursing through him left him extremely confused. Sure, he was attracted to her. What man wouldn't be? She was a thin, gorgeous, young woman who had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. But why did he feel this instant sense of extreme loss and depression because she had decided to leave? The crush was obvious. But was he _really_falling in love with her? How could he possibly? They had too much bad history together to make something like that happen. Then again, he had never been in love before. Was what he was feeling even love or infatuation?

After finally giving up on a response from the journal, Harry sighed and placed it on the nightstand. Concern for the beautiful witch took its place at the forefront of his mind, settling itself neatly between the sadness and love. What if he never spoke to her again? What if he was never able to tell her how he feels about her? Harry pulled the blankets over him and rested his head on his pillow. A restful sleep would no doubt evade him tonight. And as he closed his eyes, a sudden sense of panic and an excruciating pain in his side startled him into full consciousness. Harry doubled over on the bed and grasped his left side. But after a few moments the pain and the fear abruptly vanished, leaving him shaking in a cold sweat.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Hushed murmurs and panicked whispers created a low hum throughout the dining hall of 12 Grimmauld Place. Every Order member was summoned to gather in the early hours of this particular morning. Kingsley's lynx patronus ran to every home and spoke its caster's urgent message. Now everybody gathered around the old, long table, waiting to hear the reason for the emergency meeting.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Dumbledore asked gravely from the head of the table, clearing his throat for effect.

Immediately the low drone in the hall was silenced in their curious desire to know what the meeting was for.

"It has been made known amongst us that someone murdered a good handful of Voldemort's best Death Eaters. We have also been made aware of the unexpected and unexplained disappearance of Bellatrix Lestrange." Dumbledore started.

The whispers returned in response to the name of the infamous witch.

"She is, in fact, still alive. She was spotted hours ago at the new residence of Mr. Harry Potter."

The hushed voices grew in volume.

"Our auror members were sent to investigate and engaged her. It is unclear what her intentions were at the manor. It is also unclear if she is responsible for the deaths of her comrades." Albus explained calmly. "Alastor would like to inform you all of some key pieces of information he discovered while at Mr. Potter's residence."

Mad-Eye watched as the order members paled and started to gossip among them, forgoing the hushed tones and whispers. They all knew Bellatrix Lestrange was on the loose since the beginning of last year. To hear that she may have been responsible for the murders of her own team mates made things a little different. In their eyes, she just became more dangerous. Someone who was already seen as completely mad, an expert duelist, and merciless already made her the most dangerous woman in Europe. Now to add into the equation the fact that she would kill people on her own side made her exponentially more terrifying. Especially after hearing that she had been in the home of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, hours ago…And that Harry had been living there by himself merely a week ago. But Moody saw something that the others did not see: her unwillingness to defend herself with spells that would cause any harm, the guilt that clouded her dark eyes, and her age.

"Bellatrix Black, as some of you may not know, is now a divorcee. Sirius Black announced in his will the annulment of the marriage between Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. We suspect that she did, in fact, murder several members of Voldemort's highest ranks, her ex-husband included." Mad-eye explained. "We encountered her last night in Mr. Potters home. And there were some strange instances surrounding her appearance indeed. Miss Tonks found her asleep in Harry's bed. Tonks immediately tried to capture her, as well as Kingsley, Bill, and myself. She not once used an offensive spell. She simply defended herself with shields. She also had the physical appearance of a much younger woman; maybe nineteen or twenty."

Moody watched as the surprising news of their discoveries sunk in on all the people before him.

"What does this have to do with anything? At any other time she would never have hesitated to kill any man, woman, or child!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"Her actions are certainly unusual. But that does not excuse her for past crimes." Arthur interjected.

"Of course not. It is merely an observation." Mad-eye reasoned. "There was also evidence that she has been staying there for quite some time. Perhaps since her initial disappearance. Not only has she been staying there, but she has been a welcome guest."

Severus sat back in his chair with obvious surprise on his typically stoic face. She had been spotted…and she was necessary for the progression of the Dark Lord's plans. Where was she now?

"You're not saying Harry _welcomed_that bitch into his house?" Nymphadora questioned.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Mad-Eye grumbled. "She certainly has not been chained to the wall all summer. She had her own room and everything! She's even been teaching him."

Moody tossed a pile of books on the table with his closing statement. Dark magic titles and advanced potion and transfiguration textbooks stared at all of those who could see.

"She must have him under the imperious curse." Lupin attempted to reason.

Whispers of agreement swept through the hall as Moody glared at each and every one of them.

"Get your heads out of each other's arses and actually use them!" He hissed. "If Harry was at her complete mercy, he would be dead by now. Either by her hand, or the Dark Lord's! If he were under the curse, she would have easily been able to deliver him to Voldemort. She was there by choice. And he had her there by choice. There is something young Mr. Potter has been failing to tell us."

"Where is she now, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked from beside him.

"Tonks gave her quite a bludgeoning. She is seriously injured with a possibly fatal wound to her left side. While she escaped, she won't be going far. We have alerted St. Mungo's and all other small medical facilities to notify us if any patient comes in with this type of wound." Mad-Eye answered.

"What do we do, Albus?" McGonnagal questioned.

* * *

Bellatrix hit the ground hard as she apparated, adding to the excruciating pain in her side. More of her precious blood slipped through her fingers and seeped into the ground below her, staining the dirt and the leaves. Using what energy she had left, she transformed. The snow white fur of her animagus form was painted crimson as she continued to bleed. She needed help, or she would die alone in the Forbidden Forest, her body to become a pleasant meal for the first scavengers to come upon her. She limped as fast as she could to the edge of the forest where she spied the little hut with a smoking chimney. Bellatrix scratched the wooden door and let out a loud whimper. Just as she predicted, the large, hairy man opened the door and gasped at her appearance.

"Hey lil' guy, what happen' to ye'?" Hagrid asked softly as he fearlessly picked up the injured wolf.

If the situation wouldn't have been life or death, Bellatrix would have narrowed her eyes and snapped at his fingers for being called 'little guy'. But as the situation was treacherous, she allowed him to painfully lift her and carry her inside his hut. She was losing consciousness. Hopefully the half-giant she remembered from Harry's party could help her. At least buy her some time. Hagrid set her down on his large bed and began to shuffle around his living quarters. Bellatrix closed her eyes to try to save some energy before she felt a cold nose touch hers. She cracked a violet eye and saw the drooling face of Hagrid's hound curiously sniffing her. The dog tucked its tail between its legs and gave her a low, rumbling growl. He obviously knew she was not as she appeared. Bellatrix bared her teeth and gave him a short snarl as a warning. He took the hint and jumped into the chair next to her, determined to make sure she wouldn't harm his master.

"Drink up lil' guy. This should help some." Hagrid said as he returned.

He held out a giant bowl with what appeared to be a blood replenishing potion inside. Bellatrix lapped up every last drop of the potion and gave his hand a brief lick in gratitude. She even allowed him to stroke her fur and scratch behind her ears. It was soothing; comforting. She knew, at least, that if she were to die, she would die being cared for.

It seemed like ages had passed by the time there was a hesitant knock on Hagrid's door. The sun had long risen and she had gotten at least a little sleep. He had bandaged her wounds, but they needed treatment: potions, if not muggle stitches. While Hagrid was keeping her alive, it wasn't by much. The knock on the door pulled her out of a deep sleep.

"Er, just a minute." Hagrid called back, jumping up from his position next to her.

He looked around frantically for a way to hide her, but found none.

"Who is it?" He asked as he peeked out of the small window.

"It's me, Harry." Came the boy's sullen voice.

Bellatrix's ears twitched and perked to the voice of her former companion. He would recognize her instantly and do all that he possibly could to help her. Hagrid opened the wooden door and allowed Harry entrance. Harry took a seat at the beaten wooden table and put his head in his hands with a heavy sigh.

"Havin' a bad day already 'Arry?" Hagrid asked as he poured him a cup of terrible tea.

"A continuation of a bad night, actually." Harry answered, reluctantly accepting the offered tea.

Bellatrix instantly felt a twinge of regret for hurting the young man. She knew she needed to make it up to him, but she needed to live first. She let out another little whimper to draw his attention. Harry gave a sidelong glance to the source of the noise and nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry managed to choke out, not believing his tired eyes.

"Erm, well you see, I found him scratching on my door early this mornin'. It's a wolf." Hagrid answered with some confusion.

Harry jumped from his chair and knelt in front of the animal, looking into its eyes…its strikingly beautiful, violet eyes. It was her.

"Unfortunately, he might not make it." Hagrid interjected sadly.

Panic instantly roared to life inside Harry's chest. "What do you mean she might not make it?"

Harry threw back the blanket that covered the lower half of the animal and saw the bandages around her tummy.

"It looks ter me like he got in some sort of a scuffle and came out on the loosin' end." Hagrid said as he rose from the table.

Concern and fear clouded Harry's eyes as he looked into those of the white wolf. He couldn't lose her. He ran a hand delicately through the white of her mane and clutched a fist full of fur in his hands, bringing his forehead to hers.

"I'll get help." He whispered to her.

"Well 'Arry, I need to be settin' up for my class soon. I'm teachin' this term's fifth years about thestrals next week. I need to go wrangle some up." Hagrid announced, ushering Harry out of his home.

"Thanks for seeing me Hagrid." Harry said politely before sprinting up to the castle.

"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Hagrid questioned as he watched his young friend retreat.

"My lord, I have some interesting information for you." Snape said as he kissed the tattered hem of the dark wizard's robes.

"Ssspeak Severussss." Voldemort hissed.

"Bellatrix, my lord. She was spotted by the Order." Severus hastily explained. "She was hunting Potter. But she is injured, which may account for her disappearance and lack of response to your calls."

"Injured you say? And chasing the boy?" the Dark Lord contemplated.

"It sounds to me, my lord if I may, that she is trying desperately to make up for her failure at the Department of Mysteries."

"Excellent! Perhapsss she has not betrayed me after all. Where is she now, Severusss?"

"She fled after being spotted. I am prepared to do whatever it takes, my lord, to return her to you. She is unaware of her importance." Snape bowed.

"You have done well, my faithful servant."

* * *

**A/N:**So there we go, another chapter. From this point things will start to pick up both in terms of action and romance. Things will also start to be explained and revealed. I have the whole story mapped out and ready to be written. **Now I want to make this clear:**I am writing this story in place of the 6th and 7th books/movies. In this story, whatever happened in those will never exist. This story is how I would have had things happen. Therefore, I do not want any flames because things do not match up. Again, I am not writing for accuracy, just entertainment. Thanks for reading!


	21. Help

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N:**"Vulnera Sanentur" – big gashes, tergeo—cleans blood, Ignavus is Latin for lazy/coward.

I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry sprinted up the grounds to the castle as fast as his legs would take him. He ran through the doors and shoved past all the students lingering in the hallway during the warm fall morning. By the time he reached the portrait of the fat lady, he seriously thought he might die of a heart attack or asphyxiation.

"Car….carp…ca." Harry wheezed before the Fat Lady, hunched with his hands on his knees.

"My dear, Mr. Potter. What has you in such a hurry?" the obnoxious portrait asked with interest.

Harry just glared up at her from his exhausted position between his knees.

"Well don't look at me like that! Harry Potter or not I need a password! No password, no entry." The Fat Lady huffed.

"Carpe….diem." Harry gasped as he still tried to catch his breath.

The annoying portrait swung open and he climbed as quickly as he could into the Gryffindor common room. He did a cursory glance around the room and quickly spotted the person he was searching for. Hermione's bushy curls stood out dramatically at her position at the work table. Her head was bent low over her parchment, quill scratching furiously on what appeared to be a transfiguration essay.

"Hermione, I need your help." Harry rushed as he stood in front of her.

Hermione curtly set down her quill and gave him a frustrated glance. "I told you to work on your potions essay earlier but you and Ron insisted on practicing quidditch. I'm not going to help you when it's convenient for you!"

"It's about…" Harry started before lowering his voice and casting a furtive look around the room. "….Scarlett."

"What about her?" Hermione inquired.

"She's at Hagrid's. Something's happened and she's hurt really bad. Hagrid just thinks she's a wild animal that's strayed onto Hogwarts grounds and that he can't do much for her as an animal. I need your help!"

"Harry, I'm not a healer!" She exclaimed. "We need to take her to Madame Pomfrey."

"Hermione, you know what they will do to her as soon as they see her! They won't even give her the chance to heal." He argued.

"What did she do now to get herself hurt anyway?" Hermione questioned with a tone of obvious dislike.

"If you're not going to help me, at least tell me what I can do! Please Hermione, I need her." Harry begged.

The young witch studied him curiously for a brief moment before nodding her head in approval. "I'll go with you. You'd somehow manage to find a way to kill her yourself if I let you do these spells alone."

Harry jumped at her approval and wasted no time. He took her by the wrist and pulled her through the portrait door. Dragging Hermione behind him, Harry sprinted through the empty halls of the castle and across the grounds to Hagrid's hut.

"Harry, slow down!" Hermione exclaimed.

But he neither slowed his pace nor loosened his grip on her wrist. "We don't have time!"

They continued pushing forward. The sound of their sneakers pounding hard on the earth was accompanied only by their harsh, ragged breathing. Harry skidded to a halt right outside the feeble wooden door before pushing through without pausing to knock.

Bellatrix lay on her uninjured side on Hagrid's massive bed in her animagus form. The wolf had a bandage wrapped around its middle, but it wasn't doing much to stop the blood flow. Hermione watched the wolf take in shallow, rattling breaths. They needed to do something now or Bellatrix would be in trouble. Hermione knelt in front of Bellatrix's prone form and scratched behind her ear cautiously.

"Bellatrix, I'm here to help you. But I need you to change back. Can you do that for me?" Hermione said gently.

Harry cringed as the sound of Bellatrix's pained whimpering reached his ears. Drawing on the last of her fading strength, Bella shifted once more. As she changed, the wolf whimpers became screams of agony. Hermione worked quickly to assess Bellatrix's wounds after removing the bloodied bandages.

"Oh my god. Harry, I don't know what I'll be able to do!" Hermione exclaimed as she inspected the wound. "There's so much blood! I'm not a healer Harry!"

"You need to do something! Whatever you can!" He yelled back in panic.

Their fearful bickering was interrupted by another cry from the dying woman in front of them. Hermione turned back to her charge and frantically searched her mind for anything she had read about that could help Bellatrix.

"Tergeo," she whispered as she waved her wand over the gash.

Immediately the dirty and drying blood began to clean, giving Hermione a better view and access to the cut. The slash was deep and long, running from just underneath her left arm all the way down to her lower right abdomen.

"The only thing I can think of is a spell I read about. I've never practiced it. It is highly theoretical and complex." Hermione nervously stated.

"Just do it." Harry rushed.

With a look of severe concentration, Hermione whispered "Vulnera sanentur" as she flicked her wand continuously over the length of the gash.

The wound glowed a bright blue and slowly began closing itself from each end. New skin began to form and sew together in tandem with scar tissue. As it healed, Bellatrix again began to shriek. Her bloodied fists clutched at the quilted sheets of the bed and sweat dripped freely from her forehead. Harry joined Hermione on the floor next to her and grasped her cold hand. After a few long and excruciating minutes, the edges of the healing slash met in the middle just below her ribcage.

"It worked!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she traced her finger down the thin scar that now adorned Bellatrix's torso.

The fresh pink scar contrasted with the milky paleness of Bellatrix's complexion. It reminded Hermione of the scar on her own chest that she had obtained from the wand of Antonin Dolohov at the Department of Mysteries. Harry brushed a damp curl away from Bella's forehead and squeezed her hand gently to get her attention.

"Bella, are you going to be okay?" He asked her quietly.

"I'll be fine. I'm just exhausted." She replied despite her still labored breathing.

"What happened?" Harry questioned.

"Harry! Now is not the time for that. She needs rest! And you are sitting here interrogating her." Hermione hissed.

Harry nodded sheepishly and brushed a light kiss across Bella's forehead. "I'm sorry."

"What we need to focus on is where to put her. She needs to recover, but she obviously can't stay in the castle." Hermione pondered as she continued to clean the blood from Bellatrix's body. "And she can't go back to Black Manor, assuming that's where she was attacked."

"It was." Bella inserted.

"The shrieking shack?" Harry offered.

"You're not seriously going to house a lady in the shrieking shack?" Hermione scoffed incredulously. "How about the room of requirement?"

"She would be hidden from students, I could still see her, and no one could get in unless they knew what they were looking for." Harry said as he contemplated her suggestion.

"How would I get there?" Bellatrix asked them both, trying to include herself in the plans.

"She's right. Everyone is bound to see Bellatrix Lestrange walking through the halls of Hogwarts." He interjected.

"Do you have enough energy to transform again?" Hermione asked, finally addressing Bellatrix directly.

"I think people are bound to notice a huge white wolf walking down the halls as well, Hermione." Harry argued sarcastically.

After shooting him a glare, Hermione responded "But she wouldn't be noticed out here."

"Are you suggesting I stay in the Forbidden Forest for the duration of the school year?" Bellatrix interjected with apparent disgust.

"Not at all. I'm suggesting that you stay with Hagrid. He loves animals and he would take excellent care of a wolf as beautiful as you." Hermione answered sweetly in an attempt to persuade her.

"Hagrid almost went to Azkaban in our third year for a bloody hippogriff." Harry added as he considered this option.

"You both want me to stay with Hagrid in this hut for approximately eight months. Am I following correctly?" Bella asked them incredulously.

"Precisely." Hermione smiled.

"There is nowhere else for you to stay that is safe. I trust Hagrid. I know he will take good care of you." Harry said slowly.

"Honestly, this is worse than staying by myself in Black Manor." She huffed.

"I'll keep you company. I promise." Harry tried to comfort, placing his hand on hers. "I'll come down at least once a day. We can run together."

After a few minutes of mumbling and grumbling, Bellatrix agreed to remain with outside with Hagrid. The dark scowl across her face made it clear to both the Hogwarts students exactly how she felt about the situation.

* * *

"She was there! We all saw her. We need to do something!" Tonks raged, slamming a fist on the hard wood of the table.

The long table at 12 Grimmauld Place was filled to capacity with all the Order members. From the highest ranked members such as Albus Dumbledore to the lowest ranking students fresh out of Hogwarts. To Albus and Severus, this was probably one of the most important meetings the resistance group would ever have.

"Nymphadora, please calm down. This is a dire situation and needs to be discussed rationally." Dumbledore attempted to soothe.

"Rationally? That bitch tried to kill us! Almost all of us here at some point!" She screeched.

Alastor Moody placed a mangled hand on her shoulder and pushed her slowly back into her seat, his good eye giving her a warning look. After the young metamorph was silenced, Albus took a long look around the table. Most of the faces looked back at him with fear and concern.

"As we have discussed before, Bellatrix Black, formerly Lestrange, was found in Harry Potter's current place of residence." He started calmly. "As Voldemort's first lieutenant and escaped convict, I don't need to tell you she is dangerous. But this new information is critical to our cause. If she was found _inside _the house and in Harry's bedroom, we are only to assume that Voldemort may be trying to go after Harry directly."

"But Moody said that Harry was letting her stay there…" Lupin said slowly.

"We are not exactly sure of the entire situation. We must assume the worst, and the worst is that she was there to take him or to kill him." Albus said gravely.

"Constant vigilance! She is the most dangerous witch out there! If you see or encounter her, do not engage alone. Rule number one: do not engage her unless you are with at least three others. One on one you will surely loose. She is an excellent duelist." Alastor added.

"And if that situation does arise, we want her alive. She could be key to winning this war." Dumbledore concluded. "But do not risk your own lives for hers. You are dismissed."

The numerous people in the room slowly started to trickle out the door. Some wore expressions of fear and disconcertment. Others, such as Tonks and a few Weasleys, left angrily.

"Remus, Severus, will you two please stay behind." Dumbledore ordered before they slipped through the door.

The two worn men stood before the much older wizard somberly, awaiting their instructions.

"Remus, I must ask a great favor of you." He said sagely as he intertwined his fingers and looked over his half-moon spectacles. "We are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…again. It seems Professor Ignavus has decided to resign due to the 'unexpected rise in danger' in teaching this specific position."

"And you want me there again? Don't you think parents will fuss about a werewolf teaching their children?" Lupin asked incredulously.

"I need someone uniquely qualified as well as someone I trust. You, Remus, satisfy both of my requirements without fail. "

"If you think it would be best, I accept." He answered humbly.

"Thank you Remus, that is all."

Severus Snape watched Lupin exit the kitchen and waited for the sound of the front door closing before turning to speak.

"I have spoken with him." Snape said cryptically.

"What was discussed?"

"I told him she was spotted and that the Order has begun a hunt for her. I have made him believe that she is attempting to make up for her failure at the Department of Mysteries by going after the boy." Severus clarified.

"Maybe she is. But no matter, I assume he is placing you in charge of returning her to him?" Albus asked.

"Indeed. And you know as well as I that we cannot let that happen. She must be found by the Order first. Alive or dead." Snape rushed.

* * *

A/N: So there is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long everybody, I got a little stuck writing it. But I think i've gotten through that and the rest of the chapters should be up a little quicker. And things are progressing in the war. I say that I am about halfway done with the story overall. The climax should be coming soon!


	22. Trust

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot. Enjoy!

I have recently gotten a lot of fantastic reviews. Thank you to all of you who provided feedback and encouragement. The most useful one I received was from Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta who noticed that the story feels rushed. Thank you for informing me, I will try to slow it down!

Please review

* * *

Harry and Hermione crept cautiously back up to Gryffindor tower. Silently, they trekked through the dark and abandoned corridors, stopping periodically to find a shadowed nook to hide in. It was way past curfew and Mrs. Norris and Filch were on the prowl. Luckily for them both, Hermione was quite adept at disillusionment charms and they had yet to encounter a professor. By the time they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, it was nearly midnight.

"Carpe Diem." Hermione whispered to the sleeping painting.

"Why is it always one of you three? Is it that impossible for you to obey the school rules?" The Fat Lady huffed indignantly after being roused from her slumber.

"Please just open up. No more mischief tonight, we promise." Harry sighed.

The portrait swung open without further protest and granted them access. The Gryffindor common room was seemingly empty. The chairs and couches that adorned the round room were long abandoned as the students retired to their dorms. The sole indicator of another presence in the room was the still roaring fire and the distinct sound of deafening snoring coming from one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Looks like a first year fell asleep studying again." Hermione sighed as she stepped forward to wake the student.

Harry snorted in response. "That's no first year. That's Ron. I can't believe you didn't recognize that beautiful symphony."

"How did you?" She asked him curiously.

"I've slept next to that for the past six years. I wish I could forget that sound." He chuckled.

Hermione shook Ron's shoulder forcefully to jar him out of his slumber. The young redhead snorted loudly before snapping awake to find Harry and Hermione standing over him.

"Where have you guys been?" He asked them, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I've been waiting for you for hours!"

Harry and Hermione shared a quick glance and attempted to come up with an excuse as to why they would both be missing all night without giving Bellatrix away while quashing Ron's erroneous conclusions.

"We were just…" "Hagrid asked…" They started at the same time.

"I see how it is. You can't even tell me the truth. I thought I meant more to both of you!" Ron concluded angrily.

Harry looked at Hermione again with a look of resignation. They had to tell Ron about Bellatrix. Harry couldn't possibly hide her any longer from his best mate. At this point, he risked losing Ron as a best friend because of his decisions concerning Bellatrix, or because Ron would think Hermione and Harry were shagging behind his back. The latter scenario was just unacceptable. Harry would not ruin Hermione and Ron's relationship because he couldn't be honest and tell his friend the truth.

"Ron, I would never do that to you." Hermione started softly as she attempted to preserve Harry's secret. "We were just down at Hagrid's and we couldn't find you to bring you along."

"Hermione, it's okay. He needs to know." Harry interrupted, sitting in a chair across from the enraged Weasley.

Hermione took the hint and also took a seat next to her boyfriend. Harry sighed deeply and put his head in his hands. This was the moment of truth. What he was about to share would either make or break their friendship. It would also put Bellatrix in serious danger, again, because he was not careful. Moments from now, as soon as the words leave his lips, she could be arrested and thrown back in Azkaban. Or worse! She could be given the dementor's kiss right here on Hogwarts grounds. He just hoped his best mate did not overreact and do something rash like he has done in the past. Harry was really banking on Ron to keep his mouth shut. If not, he was prepared to take drastic measures that he would regret for the rest of his life. He didn't think he could forgive himself if he had to obliviate Ron.

"Ron, I need you to shut up and let me finish the entire story before you say anything. Understood?" Harry said calmly as he looked into his friend's eyes.

"Blimey Harry, you're seriously trying to find an excuse for sleeping with my girlfriend?" Ron seethed.

"Before you freak out, no. This is not about Hermione. She is like my sister for Christ's sake!" Harry hissed with a glare. "We were down at Hagrid's hut, like Hermione said. I needed her help to save my friend."

Ron relaxed in his chair before leaning forward with renewed interest. Easily placated by the knowledge that his friends were not betraying him behind his back, he was curious about the information they were about to divulge to him.

"What I'm about to tell you is very secret and you need to trust my judgment on this one until it is safe enough for you to make your own judgments." Harry started. "The friend Hermione was helping me heal was Scarlett Kinlan, the woman from my birthday party. Do you remember her?"

Ron nodded and his eyes instantly grew concerned. "Was she attacked by Death Eaters? Is she okay?"

"Ron, shut up and let me finish. And no, not exactly. She has been living with me since early this summer. She was staying at my house when she was attacked by someone, we don't know who yet. That's not important right now. What's important is what I'm about to tell you." Harry continued.

The dark haired teen looked to his co-conspirator for silent support. Hermione met his gaze and with a brief smile and small nod, Harry continued.

"The day I moved into Black Manor, I had a run-in with Bellatrix Lestrange in Diagon Alley. She wasn't expecting me and I captured her and brought her back to the Manor. After, uh, some interrogation I learned some things that proved her innocent. I performed legilimency on her when she wasn't expecting it and I saw her resist Voldemort. She's been under her husband's control this entire time. She was in Diagon Alley because she escaped. Sirius annulled her marriage to Lestrange in his will and gave her the motivation to leave. She didn't mean to kill him, it was an accident. She's been teaching me all this stuff to help me finish Voldie once and for all. Scarlett Kinlan is Bellatrix Black." Harry concluded.

Throughout the story, Ron's jaw lowered and lowered as his face grew as red as his hair. "ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU EXPOSED MY ENTIRE FAMILY TO THAT CRAZY BITCH? SHE COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!"

"Ron, I've interrogated her myself, under the use of veritaserum. She's innocent and very loyal to Harry." Hermione attempted to soothe as she stood between the two men to prevent any punches.

That did not seem to settle Ron. Instead, he gaped at them both with anger and disbelief. "So you told her, but you couldn't tell me?"

"Ron, you're my best mate. I didn't even _want _to tell her! She cornered me at the Burrow!" Harry defended himself.

"If she is innocent, like you both claim, why couldn't you tell me?" Ron asked with an obvious expression of hurt adorning his face.

Harry pushed past Hermione and put his hands on Ron's shoulders. "I'm sorry Ron. But I'm trusting you now. And you need to promise me that you will not tell a soul. I need you, mate. "

Ron settled his searching gaze on Harry's face. He found the seriousness and pleading looks etched on his weary face.

"Alright." Ron sighed after a moment's pause.

* * *

Bellatrix lay curled up at the foot of Hagrid's massive bed, awake due to his unbelievably loud snores. He had returned from the Forbidden Forest moments after Harry and Hermione had returned to their tower. She reverted to her animagus form and made herself comfortable just as he and his drooling mutt walked through the door. Unfortunately for Hagrid, he tried to move her outside the hut. Bellatrix responded with bared teeth and a light nip at his hands.

Fang also attempted to eradicate her from his usual spot at Hagrid's feet. She set him straight with a low, rumbling growl and a flash of her teeth. If she was to stay with the oaf as a wild animal, she would at least be comfortable. Bellatrix absolutely refused to spend her nights outside in the cold with the hard dirt floor as a bed. As Hagrid lay deep in slumber, Bellatrix lay awake, curled up at the end of the mattress. Fang looked up at her with longing from the floor. She returned his gaze with a baleful one of her own. 'Mangy mutt.' She sneered with a snort.

Since sleep evaded her, Bellatrix used the opportunity to reflect on her situation. She was to stay in the care of the dim-witted half-giant…as a wolf…on Hogwarts grounds. At any minute she could be discovered and given the Dementor's kiss. She was on the run from Voldemort, the Ministry, and the Order. The only people she could trust were Harry Potter and his know-it-all friend. And no matter which way the war went, she would probably be killed. The best she could possibly hope for would be for Harry Potter to defeat the Dark Lord and for him and his friends to clear her name. Bellatrix finally rested her head on her paws and let out a short whine. Everything depended on the success of a gentle, seventeen year old boy against a near immortal, power-hungry, psychopath. And she would do everything she could to help him through.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced anxiously in front of the large, gothic-looking box. He was _so _close. For the few weeks that school had been in session, he had been working feverously on repairing the cabinet before him. In between classes, during meals, and most often on the weekends and nights, Draco slaved away reading and fixing. He couldn't fail. It simply wasn't an option.

Draco sighed heavily with blatant frustration and kicked the cabinet hard. He never wanted any of this. He only wanted to make his father proud and show his family that he was a true Malfoy. He needed to do this. He would prove himself.

* * *

A/N: So here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long! But….I got engaged. It's been a busy couple of months dealing with the news and my nightmare monsters-in-law to-be. Thanks for your patience! Please review


	23. The Deal

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot. Enjoy!

From here on out, my memory gets a little fuzzy on the sequence of events during the Half Blood Prince. Therefore, you will have to forgive me if the chapters from here do not follow the book accurately. I really should re-read the book but I will be honest, I probably won't and I figure you all would rather have chapters quicker than wait for me to re-read it.

* * *

Severus Snape paced furiously in front of the large mahogany desk of the Hogwarts Headmaster, growing more and more irate at Dumbledore's calm expression.

"Why must you continue to put me in these situations Albus?" Severus finally shouted as he faced the aged wizard.

"Severus, my boy, we knew this would happen." Dumbledore attempted to reason.

"Not this quickly. How can you expect any of your daft plans to go well if you can't even follow my simplest instructions! I told you to rest you fool!" Snape hissed, slamming his fist on the desk.

Albus sighed wearily and simply peered at the younger man over his half-moon spectacles. "It is all for the greater good. You of all people know how crucial it is that we find them and destroy them."

Snape pursed his lips to contain the bitter remark as he finally pulled the overstuffed chair to the desk. He reached for Dumbledore's blackened and decaying hand and began whispering incantations and spells. The headmaster's overuse of potent magic had exacerbated the curse, allowing it to spread from his hand to the crook of his elbow. The most powerful wizard in the world and he was still tempted by the blasted ring.

"How long do I have?"

"At the rate you keep pushing yourself, less than a year." Snape seethed.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I suppose we must make a few more arrangements." Dumbledore pondered.

"No. No, absolutely not. Albus, I am done with your manipulations! How much more of me do you expect to take?" Snape argued. "I am merely a man!"

"Not even for Lily?" Albus pushed, throwing the potions master a knowing glance.

Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously and fixed the dying man with a harsh glare. He stood angrily, the force of his abrupt movement knocking the fluffy chair backwards and onto the floor. Dumbledore calmly stood to match the potions master's stance, exuding all the power the ancient wizard held.

"I trust you will do what is best for Harry and your godson." Albus said lowly as he effectively ended their discussion.

Snape sneered nastily before turning on his heel and exiting the office in a swirl of billowing robes.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning and quietly slipped out of the dorms. He made a brief stop in the Great Hall for a hasty breakfast. With a mouth full of scrambled eggs, Harry started to gather bits of food in a napkin. With a furtive glance around the hall, he quickly made his way down to Hagrid's hut. Harry wiped away the dirt and grime coving the glass pane to Hagrid's window and found the half giant sleeping heavily in his bed. At his feet lay the sleeping form of Bellatrix. She lay sprawled out across the entire bottom half of the massive bed, partially over Hagrid's legs. Harry let out a quiet snort at the sight before lightly rapping on the window with his knuckles, hoping to gain her attention without waking Hagrid. Immediately the ears on both Fang and Bellatrix perked up and they sleepily gazed to the window. Bellatrix quickly hopped off the bed and trotted to the door, nudging it open with her snout. Fang, on the other hand, let out a drowsy growl before recognizing Harry and taking Bella's spot on the bed.

Harry walked with the white wolf at his side till they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. With one last cautious glance to Hagrid's and the castle in the distance, he stepped into the woods and found a small clearing a short distance in. After taking a quick sniff of the air and assessing the area, Bellatrix returned to her natural form.

"I brought you some food, I know Hagrid will offer you something about as edible as rocks." Harry said nonchalantly as he handed her the napkin.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Bella exclaimed, snatching the offered food from his hand.

Harry watched her patiently as she devoured the bits of breakfast. She was still in the bloodied and tattered robes from the previous night. Through the destroyed garment, he could see the angry pink scar that ran diagonally across her midsection. Gut-wrenching guilt ran through him as he continued to stare. He should have never left her alone.

"What happened?" Harry questioned quietly as Bellatrix polished off the last of the food.

Immediately he saw her tense as she recalled the night before. Bellatrix averted her gaze to a suddenly very interesting rock, allowing a curtain of black hair to shield her face from view. Harry threw caution to the wind and closed the gap between them, kneeling in the dirt in front of her. He gently pushed the curls out of her face, tucking them behind her ear before cupping her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I keep breaking my promises to protect you." Harry whispered. "I never should have left you alone."

At his apology, Bellatrix's eyes darted to meet his. They were filled with confusion and mixture of other emotions he couldn't quite identify. But as soon as they were spotted, her mask of indifference once again settled into place.

"You do not need to apologize." She said lowly. "I should be the one apologizing to you. It has been a long time since I could trust someone, Harry. Forgive me, but I am finding it hard to adjust to this…friendship. I do not wish to hurt anyone anymore, and danger will follow me."

Harry looked at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief. "You think danger follows you? I'm the chosen one!"

Harry and Bellatrix held each other's gaze for a moment before inappropriate laughter erupted between them. Harry relished in the melodic tune of her laughter before furrowing his brow in concern as a sharp hiss escaped her lips. Her hands flew to her side as she doubled over in pain. But after a few deep breaths the pain dissipated.

"Bella, what happened? Was it Voldemort?" Harry asked her, massaging in small circles the tense muscles surrounding the scar.

"I was preparing to leave the manor. I decided to stay one last night and aurors showed up. They found me in your room asleep." Bellatrix started to explain as an embarrassed blush highlighted her cheeks. "There were four, maybe more of them that surrounded me. I couldn't fight back. My niece, Nymphadora was there. I didn't want to hurt anybody but there were too many of them to take on at once and one of her cutting curses caught my side. She was really pissed."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He had reacted the same way when he first saw her. He had the same mode of thinking: curse now, ask questions later.

"Bella, don't be too upset about it. Remember, in her eyes, you are still Bellatrix Lestrange: the crazed mass murderer who killed her favorite cousin. She doesn't know you yet." Harry attempted to soothe.

"I know. But I am also concerned for what this means for you. Who knows what they were thinking! I haven't been seen for a few months, probably presumed dead…and now Bellatrix Lestrange has been spotted in the home of Harry Potter. To top it off, she is at least twenty years younger! Things have just gotten significantly more complicated." Bellatrix sighed.

"We'll figure things out. But first you need to get better and I need to go to class. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry said as he helped her to her feet.

"Alright. When will I see you again?" She asked casually.

"I'll stop by around lunch. I'll probably bring Hermione and Ron around. They're my best mates and I want them to be yours too. I want you to understand what it's like to have people that you can trust." He whispered into her ear after pulling her into a loose hug.

* * *

Draco paced in front of the vanishing cabinet. Things were not going as well as he had planned. Truth be told, he did not know how to proceed. He didn't know the first thing about vanishing cabinets or how to fix them.

"In a bit of a rut are we?" Nott asked sarcastically from his position on a ratty couch a short distance away.

"Shut up. It's not like you were assigned anything important." Draco sneered.

At that, Theodore furiously stood and yanked up the sleeve of his uniform, exposing the still raw tattoo. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Rising to the challenge, Draco too lifted the sleeve of his uniform to reveal the writhing snake and skull that he had received much earlier in the summer. Realizing that bother were in a similar position, the two boys came to an unspoken agreement.

"What are you in for?" Draco asked, extending the olive branch.

"I'm supposed to start gathering followers around our age. It has proven difficult though. Even Slytherins are scared of what has been happening outside of Hogwarts." Theodore conceded.

"I'll make you a deal…"Malfoy started. "I will help you gain support if you help me with a certain task."

"What task would that be?" Nott asked with suspicion.

"Let's just say it involves a pleasant trip to Hogsmeade and an unsuspecting Headmaster." Draco answered vaguely.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it there my faithful readers, but it has been a trying chapter as I try to connect my story to the actual books. Coming soon: Bellatrix's importance will be revealed as well as some massive havoc. I also realized as well that for the story's entirety, I have been spelling Nott's name Knott, which is incorrect. Duh! Sorry. Keep reading and please leave me feedback!


	24. Felix Felicis

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot. Enjoy! As many of you have given me the "go ahead" to keep churning out chapters without referencing the timeline, I hope to give you all (again, hopefully) at least one chapter per week. As a reader myself, I know what it is like to wait and wait for a new chapter from a favorite story. I will try to be a better writer.

Oh, and P.S. I'm averaging about 15 reviews per chapter. Let's see if we can increase that average to 20! Pretty please?

* * *

The warm breeze of early fall weaved its way through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, gently caressing the leaves and needles as if tempting them to break away. But the temptation was not quite enough, as the leaves held fast to the trees that kept them alive. It was not quite cold enough yet.  
As it was only the morning of the eighth of September, the fast approaching cool nights of autumn still seemed far off. The first week of school had came and ended, allowing the students to settle in at their home away from home and prepare for the year of school ahead of them.

Bellatrix sat back on her haunches and sniffed the air swirling around her. She greatly enjoyed the fresh air and felt lighter and lighter with every deep breath she took. She almost felt like she was getting high off of the oxygen she greedily consumed after being hidden away at Black Manor for so many months. Bellatrix took another deep breath before shaking out her fur and trotting over to the half-giant and his hound. The two had awoken shortly after she returned from her breakfast with Harry and had been attempting to locate more thestrals for his fifth year class this afternoon. If she had to admit it, which she never would, their company had been mildly entertaining. And Harry was right, Hagrid had attempted to feed her dog food, rock cakes, and some mystery mush that looked suspiciously like chewed up leftovers that had been spat out. Of course she refused every offering until he slipped her a few pieces of bacon.

Bellatrix caught up to the dynamic duo and nipped playfully at Fang's tail to acquire his attention. The two had been searching the forest for nearly an hour for the skeletal horses with no success. . What they didn't know, was that the thestrals were congregated in the complete opposite direction. She knew Hagrid could see them, as she overheard him talking with his mutt. But she could _smell _them in her animagus form. Bellatrix nudged the hound and planted her nose on the ground, urging the dog to actually use his sense of smell. With a brief howl, she led the pair in the correct direction, following the stench of rot and decay.

"Yeh know wha' Fang? Our new pup doesn't have a name yet." Hagrid said casually to the mutt as he followed the white wolf. "How 'bout Killer?"

Bellatrix stopped in her tracks and let out a mild growl. Killer?

"Oh, you don't like that one do yeh…" Hagrid observed. "Ripper? Brutus, Bear, Duke, Tank…"

Bellatrix mentally sighed in frustration after giving him a negative response for every name. He still thought she was a male. Begrudgingly, she walked over to his drooling companion and gave the dog a quick lick, praying the oaf would get the hint.

"Oh, you're a girl!" Hagrid finally exclaimed. "An' a pretty one at that. How about Aneira? It means snow."

Bellatrix actually faltered mid-step in surprise. Aneira was a beautiful name. Content, she started to wag her tail with approval before trotting off to lead him to the thestrals.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked briskly through the stone halls of the castle as they made their way to the dungeons for their first potions class. McGonagall had been kind enough to place them in the NEWT level potions class, knowing they had wanted to become aurors. Unfortunately for them, however, they were now running late. The pair barged into the dungeon classroom and was greeted with an awkward silence.

"Harry, my boy, I see you've decided to join my class. Excellent, excellent! And you brought a friend too. Please, have a seat." The professor exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"We don't have the textbook, sir." Harry blurted as the professor returned to his lecture.

"Of course, of course! Professor McGonagall had mentioned something of the sort…" Professor Slughorn pondered. "There should be a few spares in the corner cupboard. They'll do until you can get your own at Flourish and Blotts…"

Harry and Ron strode over to the indicated cupboard and each picked up a worn and tattered copy of _Advanced Potion Making_.

"Blimey! Snape's not teaching potions!" Ron exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "Do you reckon the greasy git has finally left?"

Harry looked over his shoulder to the stout man with the rounded belly and walrus mustache as he was describing a colorless potion to the class. "I hope so."

The two boys finished gathering the remaining tools for their class and sat themselves next to Hermione and Ernie Macmillan—the only Hufflepuff in the class. On each table sat a cauldron with a bubbling potion inside. The cauldron on their table was a brilliant gold and had tantalizing tendrils of steam that emitted from it like a seductive beckoning finger, begging Harry to inhale. It had a completely intoxicating scent that washed over him. It was a warm, earthy smell that instantly put him at ease, like being enveloped by a warm blanket. Harry could pick out the scent of vanilla and sandalwood as well as something he couldn't quite identify. It was familiar, and he was sure he had smelled it before somewhere. Harry breathed in slowly and deeply, drinking in the comfort the essence brought. Out of the corner of his eye, he found Ron doing the same. The two shared lazy and contented grins before their attention was abruptly brought back to the lecture.

"Now then," Said Professor Slughorn, indicating to the cauldron at the Ravenclaw table. "Anyone tell me what this one is?"

The cauldron contained a foul smelling, mud-like substance that all three members of the Golden Trio immediately identified. After years of classes with Hermione, neither Harry nor Ron were surprised when her hand shot in the air, eager to answer the question. Ernie, however, was greatly startled and nearly fell off his stool in alarm. Slughorn pointed at her.

"It is Polyjuice potion, sir." She said.

"Very good, very good! Now," he continued, pointing to the cauldron at their table. "This one here….yes, my dear?" Said Slughorn, now looking slightly baffled, as Hermione's hand was once again thrust into the air.

"It's Amortentia!"

"Oho!" Slughorn said happily. "And how did you know?"

"The characteristic spirals of steam emitted from the potion and the dizzying effect of the scent which is unique to every individual. For example, I smell freshly mown grass, new parchment and spearmint toothpaste. .." Hermione rattled off before stopping suddenly in embarrassment.

"Excellent, excellent! Twenty points to Gryffindor, Miss…" the professor continued, ignoring her embarrassment.

"Granger, sir. Hermione Granger."

"Ah yes, of course! I should have known! Minerva had mentioned you as well." He said genially. "The brightest witch of your year indeed!"

Harry and Ron sent nasty glares across the room toward the Slytherin table as they witnessed the scoffs and scowls adorn the faces of Malfoy and Nott.

"Now, let's get started shall we? Open your textbooks to page…" Slughorn started.

"But sir, you still haven't told us what that one is!" Ernie Macmillan interrupted, pointing to the tiny black cauldron on the professor's desk.

The small cauldron was suspended off the desk by a metal contraption, holding it by the brim. It contained a potion the brilliant color of liquid gold. Drops of the potion seemed to jump from the surface and hop merrily across the top of the concoction. But not one drop fell from the cauldron.

"Hermione let out a small gasp before blurting, "That's liquid luck!"

"Correct again Miss Granger! Another ten well-deserved points to Gryffindor."

"Liquid luck?" Malfoy asked with a disbelieving sneer from the back, though Harry could tell that the potion had quickly piqued his interest.

"This potion, ladies and gentlemen, is called Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck, because, as the nickname suggests, it makes you lucky." Professor Slughorn explained.

At this brief explanation, Harry watched Malfoy sit straighter in his seat and give the potion's professor his undivided attention. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the sleek haired boy. He had been acting strange all week.

"It's a curious potion…" the professor continued. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, you will find that all that you attempt will succeed…until the potion wears off of course. If taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence. Too much of a good thing, you know…highly toxic in large quantities."

Professor Slughorn strode over to the cauldron and produced a small phial. As he transferred some of the potion to the glass container, a small voice came from across the room.

"Have you ever taken it, sir?"

"Twice in my life, once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two perfect days. And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." He answered as he showed the class the phial. "Enough Felix Felicis for twelve hours' luck and you will be lucky in all that you should attempt. Now, I must warn you all that it is banned in gambling, competitions, exams, and sporting events, such as Quidditch. It is to be used on an ordinary day only, to make an ordinary day extraordinary!"

Whispers of excitement broke the quiet of the classroom until the whispers became almost a roar. Everybody wanted the perfect day that little phial contained. Even Hermione seemed to fidget with anticipation and excitement.

"I offer this phial of Felix Felicis to the person who brews the best Draught of Living Death. The instructions are on page ten of your textbooks. Off you go!"

The class instantly became alive with frenzied motion and intense concentration. Harry opened the second-hand book and hastily flipped to page ten. And of course, as it _would_ happen, the book was completely scribbled on with black ink, making it difficult to decipher the printed directions. Harry sighed in exasperation. Of course, this would happen at a time where he actually wanted to perform well in potions class. He too wanted the small bottle of Felix Felicis. In a matter of seconds he could think of a hundred different things he could use it for. He could give it to his friends if they became in danger, he could use it himself when the time came to destroy Voldemort once and for all, he could give it to Bellatrix in hopes that she would manage to avoid Azkaban or the dementor's kiss. And these were only a few things.

Harry ignored the building frustration as he got to work preparing his ingredients. Hermione, being the intelligent witch that she was, had already progressed through half the potion. Her already bushy hair had frizzed out of control from the steam, giving her the appearance of the Gryffindor lion that she was. Harry finished chopping his roots and looked back to the book for the next step. Much to his irritation, the previous owner had crossed the instruction out, making it impossible to read what had been originally written. In small, spiked handwriting, the former owner had replaced the instruction with:

_Crush with flat side of knife, releases juices better than cutting._

Harry surreptitiously stole a glance at Hermione's potion and compared it to his. She had progressed to the deep purple stage of the potion. It was an endless violet shade that instantly reminded him of the color of Bellatrix's eyes. Harry shook his head to relieve himself of such distracting thoughts. He turned back to his own potion and once again consulted the book. Hesitant to take directions from an unknown source, he first tried to cut up the sopophorous bean as he had seen the rest of his classmates do. The bean squirmed in his hand and deftly avoided the sharpened edge of his dagger. After a few failed attempts to cut the bean, Harry's frustration overcame his wariness. With a quick glance in either direction, he trapped the offending bean between the flat side of the silver knife and the table, crushing it quickly. He felt the protective shell of the sopophorous bean give underneath the pressure and watched in amazement as the juices leaked out generously; surprised the little bean even contained that much liquid. Quickly, Harry gathered what he could of the excreted juices and dumped it into his cauldron. He watched with bated breath as the violet concoction lightened considerably to a lovely shade of lilac. After again referencing the book, Harry nearly jumped with joy after confirming that his potion was the exact shade of purple the textbook described.

Hermione, still stuck at the deep purple stage, questioned him incredulously, "How did you do that?"

"Crush the beans. It releases the juices better." Harry whispered to her.

"The book clearly says to cut!" She huffed, clearly annoyed that he was not properly following the instructions.

Harry simply ignored her and turned back to his own potion. He looked at the next step in the textbook and found more spiky, cramped annotations. This time it was not greeted with irritation or annoyance. Should he try the old owner's tips again? Sure it had worked with the extraction of the bean juice, but it didn't directly involve altering the direction to the potion. One mistake could explode the cauldron.

_After every seventh counterclockwise stir, add one clockwise stir._

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry paused and added the recommended clockwise stir. At once the purple vanished and was replaced with the lightest pink. It worked.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione demanded as her frustration and jealously grew.

"Add a clockwise stir…" Harry started.

"The book says counterclockwise!" She snapped angrily, returning to her own potion.

Harry just shrugged and continued to add one clockwise stir after every seven counterclockwise stirs.

"Time's up! Please stop whatever you are doing and step away from your potions." Slughorn called from his desk.

The professor began his perusal of the room, occasionally giving a potion a moment's attention. All the while he muttered under his breath, phrases like 'Unevenly chopped roots' or 'not enough sopophorous'. When he finally reached their table, he gave an approving nod to Ernie's potion, a brief sigh at the sludge in Ron's cauldron, and a bright smile and a few words of praise to Hermione.

"Oho! A clear winner!" Slughorn cried as he reached Harry's potion. "Here you go Harry m'boy, one small bottle of Felix as promised."

Harry took the phial and quickly stowed it in his robes with elation, something he could never recall feeling in this dungeon before. His elation was quickly subdued with guilt after catching the disappointment that highlighted Hermione's flushed features. What he did couldn't really be described as cheating, could it? Harry, Ron and Hermione filed out of the dungeon classroom and made their way to the great hall for lunch.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked him excitedly.

Harry spied Malfoy leaning casually against one of the stone pillars lining the hallway. His steel grey eyes watched them coldly as they weaved their way through the mass of other students.

"I just got lucky I suppose."

* * *

A/N: So here is the chapter I promised. I know I did not make my Friday deadline, but Saturday is just as good, yes? Just so all of you know; this chapter was incredibly difficult to write and as such, I took much of it straight from J.K. Rowling and the book. I did, however, take some creative liberties with it to make it fit how I wanted it to. I am hoping to get the next chapter up by next Saturday. We'll see how it goes though.


	25. The HalfBlood Prince

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot. Enjoy!

Also, to Luxraylover: You were the inspiration to push through and update this chapter. I had gotten caught up with life and forgotten that there were faithful readers out there, waiting patiently for the next chapter of this tale. And to you, Luxraylover, I dedicate this chapter! I hope it is up to your standards.

* * *

"No really, how did you do it?" Ron questioned as they sat down to lunch in the great hall.

"The book Slughorn gave me had writing from the previous owner in it. I just followed the tips." Harry explained quietly.

Harry felt another stab of guilt as he caught Hermione's glare from across the table.

"I suppose you think I cheated?" He huffed, replacing his guilt with irritation.

"He did his own work. He just followed different instructions than we did." Ron said, backing him up. "Right lucky if you ask me. He could have blown us all up!"

"My point exactly, Ronald! He shouldn't be taking instructions from an unknown source. You remember the diary!" Hermione snapped.

Harry returned her glare with a dark look of his own. "Everything turned out okay, didn't it? It's not like…y'know."

"Yes, but you don't know who wrote in it. It could be dark or cursed." She argued. "Let me see it!"

"No!" Harry exclaimed as he held it against his chest, suddenly fiercely protective over the book.

Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Harry James Potter, if you do not let me see that book I will go to….Scarlett. Or worse! Professor McGonagall!"

He matched her gaze with an icy one of his own before reluctantly handing her the ratty book, "Fine."

Hermione grasped the book firmly, looking as if she were afraid it would fall apart in her hands. Harry watched her closely as she began her initial inspection. He too took the opportunity to observe the appearance of the book. The cover was very well worn, and the binding was creased heavily, giving the impression that it had been opened many times. The pages also showed signs of extensive use. The once crisp white pages of the textbook were crinkled, worn thin and stained a sickly yellow from age. Harry watched nervously as Hermione set the textbook delicately on the table and waved her wand over it, mumbling incomprehensible incantations.

"It seems to be…just an old textbook." Hermione said dejectedly after a few moments.

Harry grinned in satisfaction, snatching the book back quickly. In his haste, he dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. As he bent to retrieve it, he noticed the same cramped, spiky scrawl on the back cover.

_This Book is property of the Half-Blood Prince._

* * *

To any passerby, indecipherable shouts and angry mumblings could be heard coming from the Defense Against the Dark Arts office.

"Dora, this situation is far more delicate than you would like to believe." Remus said with a forced calm.

Tonks' metamorphmagus abilities betrayed her, presenting her anger despite the steely mask of indifference she wore. The witch exuded a boiling rage with flaming red hair and deep crimson eyes.

"It is quite simple, actually. We need to interrogate him!" Nymphadora seethed, rounding on the werewolf.

"This is Harry Potter we are talking about!" Lupin shouted, finally losing his cool. "He is a seventeen year-old boy, the chosen one, our friend, and the son of my best friend! I am not about to approach the matter rashly."

Tonks held her angry glare for a few moments before deflating with her usual dramatic flair. Stepping back, she allowed her eyes and hair to fade to a more submissive mousy brown. She let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down in one of the highly uncomfortable chairs in the small office. Remus followed her lead and took the chair beside her and grasped her hand lovingly.

"I will talk to him, Dora. I promise you." He said, peppering her knuckles with light feathery kisses. "I loved Sirius too. And we'll figure all this out together. I have Harry next period."

Tonks sighed again and nodded in acknowledgement as she lazily observed the walls of the office, "You suck at decorating."

* * *

Sharp violet eyes followed the auror surreptitiously, keeping enough distance away to be able to observe, but also able to duck back into the forest if necessary. The only sounds came from the determined walking of the young woman and the faint rustle of leaves from the afternoon breeze. Bellatrix kept to the grassy edge of the forest, using the lush green blades to muffle the thud of her paws on the ground. She crept along the tree line carefully, keeping her trained eyes on the shocking bubble gum pink colored hair of her niece. She followed her closely as she tried to ascertain the reason behind the young woman's visit. Tonks navigated her way down the vast Hogwarts grounds to the front gate, presumably to apparition point. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes suspiciously. What was she doing here?

Tonks whipped around suddenly with her wand at the ready, immediately taking a defensive stance. The nagging sensation of being watched overwhelmed her auror trained senses. Bellatrix ducked quickly into the trees and sunk low to the ground, hoping the rough foliage provided enough covering to prevent the woman from seeing her white fur. The metamorphmagus searched the trees and rolling hills of the grounds, scanning for threats. Bellatrix watched as her niece slowly took a few steps backward before turning on her heel and disapparating with a soft 'pop'.

The white wolf stood and trotted down a few slopes directly in front of the castle, making her way to the black lake. They wouldn't be looking for her at Hogwarts already, would they? It was only two days ago that she had been discovered at Black Manor. Panic swelled deep in her chest before rationality quashed it where it grew. It wasn't possible. She reached the water's edge and sat back on her haunches, gazing pensively into the dark, placid surface. The mirror-like tranquility was disturbed only by the occasional rise and fall of the Giant Squid's tentacle as it lazily skimmed the surface. Immeasurable guilt replaced the previous panic. She had almost killed her niece at the Department of Mysteries. She had almost killed Nymphadora, her sister's daughter, just like she killed Sirius. 'When all of this is finally over, I will make it up to them.' She swore to her reflection before the water once again rippled, distorting her image. 'If I even survive.'

* * *

The Golden Trio navigated through the crowded hallways, pushing through the mass of students as they made their way to their next class. Ron and Hermione casually exchanged thoughts on who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor might be while Harry quietly flipped through the notes of the Half-Blood Prince. Squinting, he struggled to read the messy writing jammed in one of the margins.

'_Muffliato' –For privacy_

"I'm pregnant. We decided to name the baby Severus after professor Snape," Said Hermione's voice, suddenly weaving its way through his thoughts.

"That's nice." He mumbled distractedly, bringing the book closer to his face.

"Severus Jr. to be exact. Professor Snape is the father." Hermione said sarcastically in exaggerated tones as she attempted to acquire Harry's attention.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Harry!" Hermione admonished, pushing the book away. "You haven't listened to a word we've said, have you?"

Harry looked up only because of the dainty hand that covered the page.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Ron and Hermione leveled him with an even stare before gesturing to the open door of the classroom.

"We're here, mate." Ron answered as he pushed his friend into the room.

They entered the familiar, circular classroom behind a few other students. The classroom was empty save for the rows of chairs and desks. They found a cluster of desks toward the back behind another group of Ravenclaws. To their left was another group of Gryffindors, Neville included. At the front of the class was a cluster of Hufflepuffs and a rather large group of Slytherins. Just as they had made themselves comfortable, the large wooden door to the classroom shut behind them as their new professor descended the stairs from his office at the front of the room, effectively beginning the lesson.

"Welcome sixth years to your NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Congratulations to all of you for achieving the exam scores necessary to be here!"

Gasps and murmurs spread across the room like wildfire.

"Harry, it's…" Hermione hissed to them excitedly.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry finished for her, a wide grin lighting his face.

* * *

A/N: School is out for the summer! College has been hectic, but hey, it's college. I hope to crank out some chapters for you all real soon once I get settled back home. 3


	26. An Ally

By Reason of Insanity

**A/N:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything, that's all J.K. Rowling. I just own this silly plot. Enjoy!

Alright guys! I have gotten a lot of personal messages asking if I am continuing this story. DON'T WORRY! It is not being abandoned! So this story is actually doing a lot better than indicated by the amount of reviews I get. Very exciting to know! Now if I could only get more reviews Thanks for all the attention to this story guys!

* * *

"I see many familiar faces in my class today. I'm sure most of you remember me, but for those of you who do not; my name is Professor Remus Lupin. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again this year. Welcome!"

As Lupin finished making his introductions, his gaze immediately fell on Harry. As they made eye contact, he gave a quick wink and nod of acknowledgement before jumping into their first lesson.

"As most of you are aware, I have a condition known as lycanthropy. Can anyone tell me what this is?" Remus casually asked the class.

Like he predicted, harsh whispers and furtive glances spread across the room like wildfire. After a few moments, the palpable tension broke as Hermione slowly raised her hand.

"Miss Granger, if you would please…" Lupin nodded.

Hermione gave him a questioning look before easing into the subject, "A werewolf is a human being who turns into a near-wolf-like creature during the full moon. This affliction is the result of an infection called lycanthropy, usually occurring when a human is bitten by a transformed werewolf. A werewolf differs from an animagus in the fact that he or she does not choose to transform. With each full moon the person transforms and no longer remembers who he or she is. There is no known cure for the bite of a werewolf in his wolf-form. However, the Wolfsbane potion is the only known potion that can, in any way, make a werewolf less dangerous by allowing them to keep their human mind during transformation. But professor, we covered werewolves in third year."

"I am aware, Miss Granger." Remus answered before addressing the rest of the class. "I know all of this is just a refresher for you all, but I feel it is necessary for us to cover before we begin our actual lessons. Yes, I am a werewolf. But I do not want this to alarm any of you, which is why this topic will be our first lesson of the year. A get-to-know-your-professor experience, if you will, to address any concerns you may have."

Again, murmurs of fear and upset traveled across the room.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" A meek Hufflepuff asked from the front row.

Remus let out a short bark of laughter and smiled kindly to the girl. "No, I have never killed anyone."

The girl's very blunt question seemed to get the ball rolling for the rest of the class and soon questions were fired one after the other.

"Why did they let you come back?"

"Right now, Mr. McKinney, the Ministry of Magic, the Board of Governors, and thereby, your parents have much more to worry about concerning what goes on outside these walls. A competent, in-control werewolf that is highly recommended by professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and many aurors of the ministry has become much less of a concern."

"Does it hurt?"

"It is a very painful transformation. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Lupin admitted sincerely.

"Professor, will you be taking the Wolfsbane potion Hermione mentioned?" Neville asked.

"Of course! Either professor Snape or professor Slughorn will be providing me with the potion every month. I am in more than capable hands."

"Are you staying here during the full moon?" A concerned Ravenclaw inquired.

Lupin took a moment to survey the room before giving them a firm answer. He moved from his position at the bottom of the stairs to walk around the classroom. "I will not be on Hogwarts grounds during the few days before, of, and after the full moon. I will be residing in my secure private residence during those days. Any more questions?"

"Professor Lupin, who will be covering our classes during those days?" Hermione asked, showing her approval for his lesson plan with a bright smile.

"Ah, the question of the hour!" Remus smirked. "While I am unable to teach your lessons, they will be covered by Professor Snape."

Immediately the class responded with groans and pained looks of exasperation.

"Now now, that is not a proper way to accept the news. Professor Snape deserves your respect." He admonished softly. "He will take over lessons the week of the full moon every month."

Harry and Ron exchanged horrified glances at the news. "Not the greasy git again! Blimey, he was bad enough in third year!" Ron mumbled.

"That's all we have time for today, I'm afraid. I would like a two foot paper on lycanthropy and the effects of Wolfsbane potion. It would also do well to include information on the social integration of werewolves into society. Good day!" Lupin concluded, dismissing the class.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione packed up their parchment and quills with the rest of the class as they listened quietly to the mixed chatter of their classmates. Malfoy's arrogant voice caught their attention as he spoke to a fellow Slytherin.

"I can't believe they're letting that filthy mutt teach! Didn't they learn their lesson the first time?" He crooned loudly.

Harry's knuckles whitened as they tightened around his bag in fury. He was not calmed by the weight of Hermione's hand on his forearm in warning. Ron seemed to reflect the rage burning in Harry's eyes with a face as red as his hair and a harsh snarl on his lips.

"At least he's not in prison, like your father!" Harry shouted, turning sharply to face the Slytherin.

"Don't you dare say a word about my father, Potter!" Malfoy spat as he rounded on the trio.

"How's Azkaban treating him?" he continued to taunt, pulling out his wand.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter! Enough!" Remus seethed as he stood between them and forcefully lowered their arms. "Detention tonight for the both of you! Mister Malfoy, you will be with Professor Snape. I trust he will find a punishment suitable for you. You are dismissed."

Draco shot Harry a smug look of triumph before pushing past Ron and Hermione to exit the classroom.

"A moment, if you would, Harry? There is something I would like to discuss with you." Lupin said softly before ascending the staircase to his private office.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Harry nodded, gesturing to them to go on without him before following his professor up the stairs.

"Please, have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Harry looked around the scarcely decorated office as Remus took a seat in the wing backed chair behind his desk.

"Love what you've done with the place." He joked, finally sitting in one of the standard chairs across from his friend.

"Ahem, well, yes. I've already gotten a scolding from the lovely Miss Tonks. It seems my decorating skills are sorely lacking." Remus joked casually, attempting to lighten the situation.

"You wanted to talk, sir?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point.

"How are you holding up?"

A sharp stab of pain traveled through Harry's chest at the still sore topic of his godfather. "I'm doing about as well as can be expected, I suppose."

Remus nodded sadly and instantly felt for the young man in front of him. The boy had lost his last living family member. Just as Remus had lost the last of his dear friends. He was the last marauder.

"It was hard, sometimes, staying in his manor without him. And for a while I felt responsible. If I had just listened to Dumbledore and shut Voldemort out, Sirius would still be alive." Harry admitted quietly.

"You were trying to protect him, Harry. No one faults you for that." Lupin responded honestly. "But we are all concerned for you. Especially for your safety."

Harry looked up at the ragged man warily.

"It has come to our attention that you have had a…well a certain guest in your home. What on earth were you thinking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He hedged.

"Harry, I thought you trusted me enough to be honest with me. I know you have had Bellatrix Lestrange in your house. She was discovered there just yesterday. There is some speculation that you had her there _willingly. _Is that true?"

Harry sucked in a large breath of air between his teeth as he started to panic. The situation was getting out of control. He knew. They knew. The Order knew. Bellatrix was going to kill him. He was never going to see her again.

"Harry, calm down!" Remus implored, breaking him out of his panic attack. "I do not want you to think I am attacking you. I just want to understand."

"Remus, I can't tell you anything. I know what I am doing. She wasn't hurting me, she was teaching me. I was perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe? Harry, this is Bellatrix Lestrange we are talking about! She's murdered hundreds of people. She killed Sirius!"

"That's just it, Remus! You don't understand. I have foolproof evidence that she is innocent." Harry argued.

"She is a Death Eater…A master at manipulating people. She is playing you for a fool Harry Potter!"

At this Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously. In a low, vicious whisper he replied, "I won't let you turn her in."

Remus visibly deflated. "Alright. I don't want to alienate you. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Then trust me." Harry begged. "Trust me enough to let this pan out. And when the time comes, take my side. Have an open mind to the evidence and let it speak for itself."

Lupin searched Harry's face desperately for any sign of interference and found none. With lasting hesitation, he nodded his head in defeat and acquiescence. A pit of worry for the boy settled deep in his gut and he prayed to Merlin that Harry knew what he was getting himself into. He could never live with himself if he failed his best friend by leading his son to his death.

Harry easily identified his mentor's reluctance and beamed in encouragement. He had, for the moment, found another ally. He just hoped he could keep Bellatrix hidden long enough to defend her adequately when the time came. He could not…would not continue this journey without her. If the wizarding world wanted their 'chosen one' then he would need her by his side.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I have no excuses. Sorry sorry sorry sorry!


End file.
